TOP FLIGHT: FBI
by Siamese712
Summary: The Loonatics are all FBI agents of a secret program hidden to the general population. In all of this Ace learns the mysterious past of Lexi Bunny his new partner. I don't own the Loonatics in any way.
1. TOP FLIGHT: FBI chapter 1

**Before I start, yes this is a lot like '**Trouble in Paris' ** by ****Wolfgirl1311. Her story inspired mine. I have spoken with her, and she is okay with my 'remake' as she put it. Is it the same concept? Yes. Same story? No.**

**Thoughs from DA and LUO should easily recognize this story. **

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 1**

**Ace sighed happily as his eyes gazed out the window of the plain. He hadn't seen his beloved Acmetrapalic in years, but then again his pacific career choice did send him places. Ace was a FBI agent. Part of a branch knows to few as the TOP FLIGHT agency. It was non existent to the general population. **

**The TOP FLIGHT branch was in other words spies, secret agents, and all that other James Bonds stuff. Ace had been given a position in this branch at the age of 20. He had been one of the best agents in the FBI everyone knows about. Now he was 25 and for the last 5 years he had been posted all over the world. Today he was returning home. **

**Some thing came across his mind as he continued to gaze out his window.**

**'**_Before I left I was the the Top agent of my quadrant of Acmetrop ...But now...I wonder who it could be?...Ah never mind. It doesn't madder. I'm soon going to be top dog again. I don't care who he is or his story._**'**

**Tech found his head being shoved into the computer control panel in front of him. It wasn't that heard or that strong of a hold really, but Tech, being the at the desk computer man, wasn't that strong in the mussels. **

"All right there. Who are you and how did you get in hear**." The brown coyote barked**

**He couldn't see who held him down, but who ever it was leaned down to his ear.**

"If you say the magic word I let you free.**" She said in a low soft voice. **

**At the sound of her voice Tech de-intensified and pushed up.**

"Aw come on Lexi let me go**." He asked.**

**She pushed him back down; with a laugh she said again, "**The magic word Tech.**"**

**Tech sighed, "**MerrierCat**."**

**Lexi did a small squeal of delight as she let her friend sit back up in his chair. **

"Dang it Lex! Do you have to sneak up on me like that? You get plenty of practices on the flied.**" Tech looked over at her. **

**The mane room of the FLIGHT building was a little dark. It held the Brain Computer, which was controlled by Tech, a couch, a table, a big screen TV, chairs, and a few tools for making food. It was basically a lobby room where the top agent got to hang out and work when not on flied duty. Down the only hall was the doors of the top agents. There was five agents, but oddly six **

**Lexi wore a FBI suite jacket and pant with a belt. Her shirt was a white tank top. It was the same look for all other agents. She sat up on the control panel and looked at her best friend. **

"Awwww. Come on Tech it's more fun to play with you.**" They both smiled and laughed at her comment. Tech took off the head set he had had in his ear at the time of her attack. "**You know if this is broken I'm blaming you. Did you finish the assignment given?**" **

"As number1 agent I got the job done. Hears the stolen goods.**" Lexi set a small rectangular devise in font of the Coyote, "**I hope it should suffice.**"**

"Nice Lexi.**" He pressed down a button, "**Hay Rev get in hear. Now, we have another job for you Lexi.**"**

**Lexi got of the panel and said with snickering tone, "**No way Tech. It's all ready 4 PM. I got to get home.**"**

**A blue roadrunner zipped into the room, "**Hay Tech you called? Hi Lexi.**"**

"Ah, good. Rev take this into the recovered merchandise room.**" Tech handed the devise to the runner."**

"See ya Rev.**" Lexi waved as he zipped out. **

"Now Lexi. This job you mite not like, but Zadavia said you have to be the one to do it**." Tech said.**

"Why me?**" **

"Well**-" before Tech could answer a small crash was heard down the hall and what sounded like muffled swears.**

**Lexi and Tech went to investigate and found Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian with a dropped box. **

"Whats going on?**" Lexi said with anger in her tone. Lexi was not one knows for losing her temper, but when thoughs chains where broke you best look out!**

"Ah, hi Lexi**," Duck said looking at the fallen items, "**Where jest moving me across the hall.**"**

"Why? Who gets the room across from mine?**" Lexi asked. All eyes went to Tech.**

"Well...**"**


	2. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 2

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 2**

**Lexi waited at a red light as she sat in her black car. She sighed, A little frustrated on how the day was ending. **

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Well Lexi it looks like that sixth office thats never used, will be**." Tech said.**

"It looks like the boss lady is giving us a new member.**" Duck said piking up his stuff and walking into an empty office. **

"**I** didn't hear of any of the other agents gaining in position. We get new reports on them all the time! Where did this guy come from**?" Lexi said looking Tech strait in the eye.**

"Ya well. He 's an agent who worked hear a little before all of us came. Hes been getting moved around by the agency now for about 4 years, but now there returning him back to first station.**" **

"I still don't see why he gets the room closes to mine! Duck worked hard for that office. Who's he to come and bump one of MY friends and team mates down?!**" Lexi said. **

"Did I mention he's the ex-top agent of this quadrant, and there immediately resining him as second top agent.**" Tech recoiled from Lexi.**

**Lexi grabbed Tech by the caller, "**Are you saying hes going to be MY PARTNER!**" **

**The others cringed as she got into the coyotes face. Tech feebly shook his head yes, "**and one more thing. You have to be the one to pick him up at the airport right now.**" **

"WHAT! Oh I'm going to see how this guy thinks he is!**" She let go of Tech and walked to a near by elevator door. **

"Rev will give you his info, and you debriefing with Zadavia when you get back!**" Tech hollered as the doors shut. **

_**END Flashback**_

**The light terned green and Lexi continued on. She had calmed down a lot sens when Tech told her the news. Part of that was the hour long drive to the airport and the hour to come inorder to get back. Not to mention she still had debriefing.**

"I'm never going to get home**." Lexi said to her self as she pulled into the Airport parking lot. "**Well Lexi lets go see who this Ace Bunny is**." **

**Ace leaned against a wall, his stuff to his side, as he looked at his wrist watch. Who ever was piking him up was late. He looked around until he fell upon a female bunny. **

**'**_Well ain't she looker_**' He thought to himself, '**_She's wearing the basic dress code for the agency like I am. Jacket... pants... sunglasses... Is she wearing a tank top? I know that an agent can where any kinda under shirt they wish as long as it's white, but I never meet a girl agent wearing a top like that...Hum, she's got a beautiful shade of tan fur, not to mention that blond hair...nicely shaped body...All in all she looks like a fire cracker coming my way._**'**

**Lexi approached him. "**You Ace Bunny?**"**

**He tilted his glasses down '**_He's kinda cute. Nice blue eyes_**.' Lexi thought. **

"**Y**a I'm him.**"**

"I'm Lexi Bunny. The agency sent me to pike you up**." Lexi held her hand out for a shake. **

"Nice ta meetch der, Lexi.**" He took her hand '**_Shes got a strong grip!_**'. **

"Come on. Fallow me**." Lexi began to walk off. Ace grabbed his things and fallowed her to her car. **


	3. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 3

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter3 **

**They pulled out the parking lot and went down the road. Ace kept staring at Lexi. Over time He had been able to pick up the ability to read people and get a good sens of them. The way she walked and dressed said she was the tough girl, the one you'd hate to get in a fight with. Yet her voice told him she was kind and sweet. If only he could get a glimpse of her eyes. Then he'd know all he needed to know. But she still had her sunglasses on and she only gave him swift glazes. Not enough to give him the details. **

"All right your information file is in the glove department. It will tell you what you need to know,**" Lexi instructed as Ace got the file, "**the entry codes, your new team mates, the floor your on**."**

"I remember which floor**." Ace said.**

**Lexi snickered, "T**hat doubtful. Most the rooms have been move sens you where in office**."**

"I remember da top agents floor being 8th floor**." Ace smile.**

**Lexi smiled as well, "**Nope! Wrong! The Top agents are located on the 25th floor. _Right_ under the boss**."**

**Ace looked back down at the papers giving her quick glazes every so often '**_She is fire cracker_**' he thought. Ace came across the paper that had her photo paper clipped to it.**

"YOU are my new partner!**?" Ace asked.**

**Lexi suddenly slammed on the breaks heard at a red light. Almost making Ace lose the papers in his hands.**

**She took her glasses off, pointed them at Ace, and gave him a stern look. "**You listen hear! Your my new partner. NOT the other way around. The agency stuck me with you all right. I'm the number one agent and I was fine with having Duck as my partner**."**

**She through her sunglasses in the still opened glove cabinet and slammed it shut.**

"You're da number one agent!?**!" He asked seeming surprised.**

"Yes. Now stop staring at me! It's creeping me out!**" Lexi replied as the they continued to drive.**

**Ace closed the folder in hand and looked out the window.**

**'**_YES! Got to see her eyes!...quite beautiful green eyes that-ACE!... what are you doin'? She's the one your going to have to compete with to be on top again. Jest take in what you saw...okay. Her eyes told me what i all ready know. She likes to play the tough girl. But as suspected she has a kind heart. What els did I see... She has a child like quality. At the same time the fierceness of a mother...Then there was that-_**' Ace became confused, 'S**_adness?... A great pain and suffering?... Maybe she wont be as easy to read as I thought..._**'**


	4. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 4

**If you like pleas reply/comment**

**____________**

TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 4

**Lexi walked out of her office after putting away her debriefing file.**

"So how did it go?" **Tech asked as she walked back into the lobby aria where her team mates where getting to know the new guy. **

"Same oh Same oh. It lasted a little long then I hoped but what can you do?"

"Cry bloody marry three times?" **Tech joked. Lexi laughed at it.**

"Man, it's 11:30 already?"** Lexi said as she looked at the clock on the wall.** "I got to go."

"Aw Lex. Come get something to eat with us." **Tech said giving her puppy eye. She smiled at him. Lexi loved Tech in a brother and sister way. He was the big brother she never had. Not to mention he sometimes called her little sister. **

"No Tech I have to get home to Vivian." **Lexi said walking towards the door. Tech quickly grabbed her into a head lock**, "What's the magic word Lexi?"

"Uh...MerrierCat!"** Lexi laughed. Tech let her go**. "Bye guys!"

"By Lexi see ya tomorrow." **Her 4 well known team mates said. With that she was gone.**

"Ne, what was that all about?" **Ace asked.**

"Oh it's jest this thing Lexi and I have." **Tech replied returning to his computer.**

"What dose MerrierCat mean?"

"I don't know. Somet'in' to do with the way they met." **Duck answered.**

"Who's Vivian?"

"That's Lexis little sister. She so nice. I wish I had a sister like her, but I only have my brother Rip. Not that having a brother is a bad thing. And ya Vivian and Lexi are really close but then again Lexi's her guardian ever sens the..." **Rev stopped talking and all of them put on a grim face. **

**Ace's smile also diapered,** "Sens what?"

"...Accident."** Slam mumbled**

"Yup ever sens the accident. At least thats what she tells us. Non of us knew her before the accident, but when she did tell us...Well lets just say Lexi has had a big loss in her past." **Duck said.**

"What happened?"

"Lexi wouldn't like us to tell you. That's her personal life. To learn her past she first needs to trust you and you need to earn her respect."** Tech said from his computer.**

"And that can be very heard to do." **Rev added. The other nodded in agreement.**

**Lexi opened the door as she entered her apartment. A few lights where on as she entered and closed the door. She took of her work jacket and pleased it on a chair next to the door. From the living room you could see the kitchen/dining room. There was a hall on the left side of the room leading to the two bedrooms of the house. The other hall-way went to a bath room. That was it to the apartment. Small but worked. The house was a little messy and decorated with many different things. **

**In the living room there was a couch, a comfortable blue chair, a small good sized TV and a coffee table. The table was covered in books, binders and random papers. On the couch was a 16-17 girl: asleep. It was rabbit like Lexi. She had the same tan fur and blond hair that was long in length. She was in a green tee, blue gens, black runners, and a pair of glasses. **

**Lexi walked up to her sleeping sister. A history book sat under the cheek of the young girl. Lexi took the book and set it on the table with the other educational books. She then took the glasses off her and placed them in a near by glasses case. Then to finish off Lexi covered her up with a blanket that sat on the arm of the couch. **

"Night sweet pee."** Lexi whispered. Lexi got up and fixed her self a TV diner she was about eat when she heard a knock at the door. Lexi sighed and answered the door.**

"What are you doing hear?"


	5. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 5

**If you like pleas reply/comment **

**____________**

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 5**

"I t'ink you left dis back at the office." **Ace said lifting up her FBI badge**, "The others said I should be da one to return it. Dey also said Somet'in' about talking, ah I don't know."

**Lexi took the badge**, "They wont us to talk so we can get to know each other and grow a stronger partner ship like what everyone els has."

"You got it on the dot." **Ace smiled Lexi kinda smiled back. They stood there in silents for a few seconds before Lexi gestured for him to come in. **

**Ace walked in as Lexi closed and locked the door. He was some what surprised at the living status she was in. The Top agents where payed pretty big bucks. Surely enough to get something better. As he continued to look around he saw two things. One was that there where no pitchers any where of family and friends except for two. A pitcher of Lexi and the guys at work and a pitcher of a younger bunny with her own pack of friends. The second thing he saw was a girl fast a sleep on the couch. She looked very much like Lexi.**

"Hay! Quit lookin' at my sister!**" Lexi whispered loudly, almost a low hiss, as she walked past him and sat back down in the kitchen. **

"Ek! Sorry!." **Ace replied, throwing his hands up in defense, as he followed her.** _'Gosh! She 's protective of her sister.' _

"Would you like to sit down?" **Lexi said. Her voice changing completely. Sounding more genital and friendly. **

**Ace looked at her some surprise as he sat down at the table. It wobbled slightly. '**_That was quite the mood change... I didn't even expect it. Which is also a surpriser...Why can't I seem to read her! It's killing me...Why does she live in such a mess?_'

**Lexi looked up at him as she started to eat her meal.** '_He keeps glancing around_'. **Lexi looked up at him**

"I know what your think." **she said softly.**

'_thats doubtful. If i can't read you theres no way you can read me._'

"**Your wondering why the top agent lives in such a mess. Wondering why do I live in such a small train wreck of an aria.**"

**He didn't show it, but was amassed that she was able to so perfectly pin him. **

"You want to know why?" **Lexi looked at him in the eye. Ace found himself staring into her eyes as if hypnotized**, "Over half my pay gos into my sisters education. A good portion of whats left keeps my sister in extra activity's. What little is left gos to the rent, food, and normal living expenses." **Lexi looked away from him and got up.**

"My sisters all I have. So I'm going to take care of her. Do you want something to drink?"** Lexi asked as she opened the fridge.**

"Um...Do you have any Coke Cola?" **Ace asked.**

**Lexi terned back to him with a can of Coke in each hands and a smile on her face.** "It's the only thing we have. My sister and I where raised on the stuff. It's are favorite."

**Ace smiled bac**k, "No kiddin?"

**Lexi haded him one and sat back down,** "Not kiddin."

"It's my favorite soda to."

"That pretty cool."

"Ya...I guess that is kinda cool." _'Ace stop this. Don't get to close...You know what happened last time you befriended the one you where competing against! You let your emotions get in the way!'_

**At that moment they heard some movement in the living room as Vivian sat up and yawned. **

"Hay Viv. Did we wake you?" **Lexi said as she walked over to her sister. Lexi seemed to completely change as she approached her sister. Her walk, voice, movement, every thing became more mother like and loving. **

"Hu?...When did you get home Lexi?" **Vivian asked still half asleep.**

"I don't know. Maybe around ten minuets ago."** Lexi sat next to her.**

"Why you so late?" **Vivian asked as she looked up at Ace who was jest watching them, **"And who's he?"

"Him?...Hes jest a new guy. I'm a little late because I had to run an arron for work." **Lexi gave a glans at Ace**. "Ace maybe you should leave. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"See ya Lexi."


	6. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 6

**If you like pleas reply/comment.**

**___________**

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 6**

**Ace leaned on the back of the couch in the lobby. Besides Tech he was the only one at work yet. As he helled a cup of coffee in his hand he went deeper and deeper into his thought. **

**'**It baffles me! How could _she _read me, but I was unable to read her!**' This thoughts had kept him up late last night, '**She's such a misteriy to me!...And what was up with me getting lost in her eyes!... such beautiful eyes...Gaw! Is something wrong with me?...And she's top agent! How did that happen? A girl! A female rabbit has more command then me!.... And she switches personality so suddenly. Well I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me......Accident?...I wonder what this accident is of hers is? All the guys hear know of it and all agreed that it take a lot to pry it out of her.... Well I do have my way of getting people to tell me there secrets... Maybe this secret I can use to regain my rank...Aw who am I kiddin'? I'll regain my rank in no time. No girl has ever been able to stay above me...Well there was that 'big boss' a few years ago but that's a different story.**'**

**His thought where interrupted as he heard Lexi give a bright hello to Tech.**

"Morning Tech. How are you this fine day?**" She said sweetly. Ace looked at her only at a side glans. He wasn't sure if Lexi was indeed being sweet or if this was jest something she was doing for fun.**

"Morning Lexi. What's with the sweet talk? Did Viv get a the lead role in the school musical again?**" Tech asked looking away from his computer screens. **

**Lexi sighed and leaned next to Tech, "**I felt like being sarcastic this morning, but Vivian did get in the musical again. She'll give you all the invite in a couple of weeks.**"**

"I'm sure all the guys will be thrilled. Will she be giving us the invitation personally? It's been some time sens we saw her last.**"**

"Ya. She's been missing you guys. I'll have to get a visitors pass for her."** Lexi smiled at Tech as he terned back to his computer. Lexi looked up at Ace then back down. She walked up to him and leaned on the couch next to him, "**Hay Ace.**"**

"Morning Lexi.**" Ace said staring at his coffee.**

"Hay I'd like to apologias about snapping at you last night.**" Lexi looked up at him as he looked at her. She had a apologetic look in her eyes, "**My sister's all I have and I get annoyed when guys look at her. I know it shouldn't but... long ago I promised to protect her. So I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off on you.**"**

**Ace looked down, "**It's okay Lexi. If I had a sibling I'm sure I wouldn't be to different.**"**

"Does that mean your an only?**" Lexi asked.**

"Ya. My mother and Father had trouble conceiving so they were lucky to have me.**" **

**There was a silents. They locked eyes for a few moments before breaking away with a sens of awkwardness. **

"So ah... Has Zadavia given us are first assignment together yet?"** Lexi asked wanting to change the current topic.**

"Uh no. Not yet...Did you? Did you say Zadavia?**" Ace asked in return.**

"She's are boss. Why is she your old boss?**"**

"Yep. I wounder what she'll say when she sees me again.**"**

"She mite be happy.**" Lexi said sounding happy and 'sweet' again, "**Zadavia is relatively nice...Or at lest as long as I've known her. What do you remember of her?**"**

"She was nice.**" Ace agreed looking up at her. She of whom was looking down.**

**Lexi smiled, "**Well that's,**" She locked eyes with him again and they both felt a strange sensation run through them, "**tha-that's good.**"**

**They both slightly jumped when they heard the door shut and the remainder of there team enter. Lexi quickly went over and greeted them as Ace stood there wondering what had jest taken place. **

"Hay guys! I jest got a instant message from Zadavia. She wont's to see us all.**" Tech informed the group. They all filled into the elevator and started to go up. Ace wondered what Zadavia would do when she saw him again. **


	7. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 7

**If you like pleas reply/comment.**

**___________**

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 7**

**As the elevator stopped at the top floor, Ace felt a prickle of nerviness flow into him. The doors opened and the 6 anthros entered a surprisingly small, and dark, room. All that was in it was a round table with 7 chairs. Lexi, Tech, Slam, Rev, and Duck all took a seat with out hesitation. When they sat down they seemed to sit in a pacific order. Two seats remained empty. One was between Lexi and Duck the other sat at the 'head' of the table.**

**Ace decided to take the seat next to Lexi. They sat there for a few moments.**

"What are we doin'?**" Ace whispered the question to Lexi. **

**She answered him with a simple "**Shhh.**"**

**At that moment the dark walls around them formed into glass windows over looking the city and letting in the dazzling light from out side. **

"Hello agents."** A female voice said as Zadavia entered the room. **

"Hello Zadavia.**" They answered together as Zadavia took her seat. **

"There is a new mission that demands all of your attention."** Zadavia began, "**There seems there was a leek in security and a few government secrets have been stolen. We have been able to narrow down the culprit to two suspects.**" Zadavia passed folders to all of them, "** As you can see are first suspect is a man named Derick Finch. He's living in a small apartment in the 5th quadrant of the city. This aria is a family friendly regain, So for this assignment you'll have to be discreet.**"**

"When do we leave Zadavia?**" Lexi asked.**

"Shortly Lexi. For now theres another matter at hand. As you all know you have gained a new member.**" Zadavia stood and gestured at Ace, "**You'll have to give him an evaluation before you leave...That is all, dismissed.**"**

**They all got up and headed for the elevator door.**

**'**Is Zadavia really going to jest let me walk?**' Ace thought. **

"Wait,**" Ace froze as the others looked at there boss, " **I'd like to speak with you Ace before you leave.**"**

**'**Aw...knew it!'

**Ace stood there with his back to Zadavia as the others filled into the elevator.**

"Ace.**" Zadavia began; still he did not move, "**It is good to see you again, but I must tell you I hope you have been able to learn to control your emotions wile you have been gone...After all the we would much enjoy if what happened to Charlie didn't happen to your new partner.**"**

**Ace turned around with ice eyes, "**Zadavia! What happened to Charlie was an accident and I will never become close with another partner! Not as long as I stand!**"**

"Ace I'm not saying you shouldn't befriend Lexi. All I'm saying is don't let your feelings overwhelm you. We'd rather keep Lexi on the team rather than do the same to her as we had to Charlie.**"**

"I understand Zadavia. Besides Lexi doesn't seem to really like me. And it seem dat she wouldn't let anyone close to her no matta what. Except for dat Tech guy.**"**

"Don't be so fast to judge her Ace... You and her are more alike then you think.**"**

**Ace looked at Zadavia with unbelieving eyes, "**And hows dat?**"**

**Zadavia smiled, "**For one: You and her have suffered greatly in your past lives. Two: You make your selfs seem more cold hearted then you are. The final thing is you both have isolated your selfs from any one who tries to get close. You may have different reasons but it's still the same out come...Go Ace. You are dismissed.**"**

**Ace walked to the elevator and headed back to the Top Flight main room. Zadavia's words swirled around his head.**

**'**Simply more pieces to the puzzle that is this Lexi**' **


	8. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 8

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI chapter 8**

**Ace and Duck stood on a blue mat in the gym of the Flight building. Ace was wearing lose jeans, no shirt, and he had some white cloth wrapped around his hands. Duck was the same except he had orange shorts on. Ace looked around the room. Tech, Rev, and Slam where siting on some benches not to far off. Ace was surprised that they were the only ones there sens the building contained many agents. The six of them may be the top agents, and the building was specifically created for them, but tranies and lower officers who thought the building only to be a training facility also used the building. A form of cover up.**

"All right ,Ace.**" Duck said tightening the bands on his hands, "**The first part of the evaluation is to see your strength level slash skills. You should probably remember this stuff. We decided you'll face off against me.**" **

**Ace gave Duck a nod and they both got into a fighting stance. A door opened and they all looked up. **

"Hold on Duck, I want to be the the one who evaluates him.**" Lexi was standing in the door frame. She was in a womens fitness out-fit made up of a blue tight shirt, that showed her stomach, blue shorts, and her hands where all so wrapped up in a white cloth. Ace found himself staring. **

_**'**__Wow, she looks good! I know the shirt she usually wares complements her body but dis! Jest Wow!__**'**_** Lexi started to walk towards them and Ace took a deep breath wile noticing something, '**_Ace! Get a grip!...is that a scar? It is! She has a scar going up her stomach... It's hardly notable, but it's there. I can see where her fur has grown over it.__**' **_

"All right Duck,**" Lexi said as she now stood next to them, "**hit the bench.**"**

**Duck smiled and raced over to ware the others sat. (Tech and Slam on the bench. Rev siting on the floor) He sat next to Rev. **

"You really going to jest let her take over, Duck?**" Tech asked.**

"Hay it's not every day we get to watch Lex beat up some guy, now is it?**"**

**Rev snickered at that comment, and pulled out a thing of popcorn. Tech shrugged and took some of the popcorn like every one els. **

"You ready for this ,Ace?**" Lexi asked the gray rabbit.**

"Sorry. But I don't like fighting ladies.**"**

**Lexi looked at him ,annoyed, before raising an eyebrow saying, "**And who ever said you where fighting a lady?**" with out warning Lexi sent a kick aiming for Ace's head.**

**Ace, from reflex, caught her foot before it could hit him. He looked up at her. Surprised she was so willing to kick him. His gaze was met by Lexi's determined smile.**

**Ace's shock melted into the same determined smile, "**All right den.**" **_**'**__dis will be to easy__**' **_

**Ace sent a few round house kicks and a couple of punches her way. Lexi easily reflected them and returned a few attacks of her own. She managed to get him in a head lock and whispered, more liked hissed into his ear, "**You're holding back!**" **

**Ace reversed it so that he now held her, "**So are you!**" Lexi flipped him over her back. He kicked at her legs she jumped; he got back up.**

**They started to circle one another. Eyes as cold as ice. The guys on the benched had now grown more interested in the change of events. Now the two held nothing back. She would attack he would doge. He would attack she would reflect. Both barely getting a real hit on each other. They where equally matched!**

**Ace finally managed to get a attack through, a kick to the stomach, as she fell to the floor. With a great deal of her strength Lexi kicked Ace back and sent him to the floor as well. They laid on the floor for moment, breathing heavily. They sat up, rubbing a few bruised spots on there bodes, and stared at each other.**

**Ace had confusion and a hint of anger flow into him. As he looked at Lexi he couldn't tell if she was annoyed, frustrated, or down right angered. **

**Rev walked up to Ace, "**Come-on-ace.-We-need-to-give-you-the-rest-of-the-evaluation.**" Rev helped Ace up and they started to walk away. **

**Ace looked back at Lexi as he walked. Tech walked up to her said something, Ace couldn't hear, and held out his hand. Lexi batted it away and got up. She said something to Tech and walked off.**


	9. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 9

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 9**

"No! No! And NO**!" was all Ace heard as the doors whizzed open and he entered the technology lad. He had jest ended his evaluation, and had been told to report to the lab for details on his first team assignment. (He was considered trustworthy, physically fit, and mentally sound, with the exception of a slight obsession with carrots.)**

"Come on, little sis! You have to**." Tech said as he came into the room following Lexi.**

**Lexi stopped in front of Ace and turned around to Tech "**Don't you be 'little sis-ing' me, Tech! I don't care if 'I have to'. I'm not walking around with that thing**!" **

"Lexi it would be so much easer if you jest except it. I need you guys to have it so _I_ can see whats going on**."**

**They where now in each others face; trying to get the other to break. Ace figured now would be as good time as any to butt in, "**Ne, I hope I'm not interrupting any thing, but ah, whats all the commotion**?"**

**Lexi turned to Ace " **Tech wants me to walk around with that!**" Lexi pointed to something in the corner of the small room Ace had not noticed before hand. Tech pushed it over. It was a baby carige. Ace looked at it. It was blue and white and had something in it.**

"I-is dat a baby**?" Ace asked confused. **

**Tech gave him a glance, "**It's a robot. Now Lexi please don't be so negative. You only have to be with it for maybe a hour at the least**."**

**Lexi grabbed Tech by the caller, her eyes like fire, "**Tech I-,**" He let his body slump a little as his eyes went big and round. Lexi looked at him, the fire in her eyes depleting, "**Tech that's not fair. You know I find your puppy dog eye totally cute**." **

**Ace watched in surprise of how she was reacting to something so childish. He wondered who would win. Tech started a low wine and was able to produce a few crocodile tears. Lexi stomped her foot, let him go, and said, "**Fine! You win, but your not aloud to do that AT ALL for the rest of the week. You got me!**"**

**Tech chuckled, "**I'll keep that in mind. Now come on you two we need to go over your rolls and what you'll be taking with you for the mission**."**

**Tech grabbed the baby carige and led them through the door he and Lexi had entered from. Once through the door one was met by many different inventions, weapons, and even outfits. Tech stopped and gave a high pitch whistle.**

**Duck, Rev, and Slam came to join them.**

"**A**ll right**." Tech began, "**To go over your rolls again. Duck you'll be pretending to be a mail man. Rev your are delivery boy. Slam your going to be a Ice-cream guy**." Tech looked at Ace and Lexi, "**And you two...Well you guys will be playing a married couple**."**

"what**?" Ace said his eyes widening. **

"You heard me right.**" Tech said, "**The three of you know your rolls and I've all ready shown you your costumes and gear**." Teach said to Duck, Re, and Slam, "S**o you guys should probably get going. Remember, blend in. If this guy gets away he could sell many of are government secrets, or tell the general population. We don't want people to know what the last Flu out-break _really_ was.**" **

**They shook there heads in reply and went off. "**Now for you two**." Tech went back to are two bunnies. "**As I said before You guys are playing a married couple starting a new family.**" Tech picked up the robot.**

"Now you know why I was yelling about the robot**." Lexi said casually.**


	10. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 10

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 10**

"Okay Tech tell me why I can't jest where my uniform?"** Ace asked as he now wore basically the same thing as he had before but only now it was a tan-ish color.**

"I told you Ace. The blue uniform says law. Your aloud to where blue jest not a blue suit. This is suppose to be a under cover, and discreet, operation. Plus, we don't want to take any chances.**" Tech explained. **

"Ya Ace you don't wont to blow are cover**." Lexi said as she stood next to Tech. She had on blue gens, snug around the hip lose around the feet, and a blue sweeter vest t-shirt. Long sleeved. And a black tie was around her neck. **

**Ace shrugged as Lexi turned to Tech, "**All right Tech what els do we need**?"**

"Well I mite as well tell you guys about the robot sens you guys will be taking it with you.**" Tech said as he jested for them to fallow. They walked over to the small baby stroller again. Tech piked up the robot baby. It was rabbit with a very light gray fur color. It was limp and its head hung down. It was dressed in a blue baby garment and a red Binky that dangled down off its shirt. Tech set it down on its back on a table in front of them. **

"Right now it is completely off. When I tern it on it will act JEST like a real baby. That means it will react to sights, sounds, temperature, and even touch. It will make sounds and it will even drool. Okay guys this is stat of the art technology and the only one in existents at this time.**" Tech grabbed a remote controller that looked like it belonged to a video game, "**When it's on I am able to control some of its movement with this. Do you guys fallow so far?**"**

"Yes Tech, but what importance is it?**" Lexi asked, "**Why do we need to take it.**"**

"That takes me to the final function of it.**" Tech said, "**Its eyes are cameras, and will let me see what you guys cant. Like I said it will let me see what's going on**."**

"Is dat it?**" Ace asked ready to get going.**

"Yep. That's it. Now all we have to to do is strap it in to a carrier.**" **

**Lexis head shot up, "**What**?" **

**Tech piked up a baby carrier. He jested to Lexi to came over, "**Lets get this on you so you can leave.**" **

**Tech attached it Lexi. Ace looked at her. To him it looked like she had a black pack on that was in front. Tech then slid the baby in. Tech grabbed the remote, pressed a button, the robot started to breath. **

**At that moment Ace saw something. It was only for a second but he saw it. In only that second Ace saw Lexis entire body tens up and freeze. Ace also to note of her breathing increase, and her eyes go wide. But it all happened and went away so fast. **

**The small infant opened its eyes, to reveal brown, and started to move its head around. Its hands seemed to grasp for nothing particular and found its small hand grasping Lexis shirt. It looked up at Lexi and giggled. Lexi smiled and placed her hand gently on its head. The fur was soft against her palm. **

**Ace looked at this seen with a profound interest. '**_her eye they...the sadness in them seem to be at its highest and yet I see so much joy... this it confusing. I wonder if a child has something to do with her accident_**' **

"Tech are you controlling it right now?**" Lexis words made Ace snap out of it as the joy evaporated and the sadness lessened as well.**

"No Lex.**" Techs response was blunt and emotionless. **

"Well then lets get this going!**" Lexi snapped.**

"All right little sis jest let me turn it to sleep mode.**" Tech pressed another button and the robot closed its eyes and rested it head against Lexis chest. Lexi taped Ace and jester for him to start leaving as she fallowed. "**Ace**!" Ace looked back. Tech tossed a pair of keys at him Ace caught them. "**Oh one more thing for certain reasons the baby is atomically correct, and it's a boy**" **

"Thanks Tech.**" Lexi said a tad annoyed. Tech simply grind. **


	11. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 11

**If you like _this_ chapter pleas reply/comment on _this_ chapter**

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 11**

**Ace and Lexi stepped out of the car. They shut and locked the doors of a blue min-van.**

"Gotta say Techs got taste, huh?**" Lexi said sarcastically gesturing at the vehicle. **

**Ace chuckled, "**Ya. A min-van is just da t'ing.**" They both laughed. **

"Hay, If you guys are done we have an assignment to attend to."** Techs voice rang in there ears from a small, near impossible to see, communication device. **

"All right Tech. We where only having fun.**" Lexi said. **

"**W**ell it's time for you two start acting like a couple, and I ask you again don't hurt the robot.**" **

**Lexi looked down at the robotic infant strapped to her. It didn't move much. The baby was in sleep-mode, and, jest as it sounds, looked as if it was sleep. Ace looked at Lexi. She had the same look of sadness that she did earlier, but this time, now that he got a good look, Ace would of classified her expression as more of a longing.**

**Ace was about to ask if she was okay, but before he could she simply snapped as her face harden, and she started to walk away from the car,"**Come on! Lets get this assignment over with.**"**

**'**_well she's her peachy self again._**' Ace thought. At this time Ace decided to take a look around the area. Tech wasn't exaggerating when he said it was a family friendly aria. There where houses with nice sized yards, picket fences, trees every where, and many families that where playing out in those yards. Ace never realized that there where places like this in the city. This aria reminded him of some small town.**

**He saw Slam with an ice cream truck. Kids surrounded it, Some with there parent, some with older siblings, and others jest with a pack of friends. Duck was placing mail in boxes, and talking to a citizen every now and then. Rev was at the door of a more elderly women getting her signature as he handed her a packaged. Duck gave Ace a small nod; Ace returned it. **

"**C**ome on Papa give Mama some attention**." Techs voice said again. Both Lexi and Ace made a small moan, neither of them licking the code name they where given. They heard someone snickering.**

"Oh shut up, Rev!**" Lexi said as she and Ace remembered any thing any one said could be heard by the others. "**HeeHee sorry Lexi**." Lexi sighed in annoyance, then looked at Ace. They stood there. Ace was hesitant about placing his arm around her shoulders or waist so he decided holding her hand would suffice.**

**Lexi agreed with his choice as they both smiled and continued walking. Now they really did look like a young couple with there son.**

"Okay guys keep an eye out for Derick Finch. He may be any where right now.**" Tech said. Ace suddenly felt a small kickball hit his face. From reflex he stopped where he was and caught it.**

"Oh my. I'm sorry there sir.**" Said a ferrite, male, anthro walking up to them. He was all white with brown eyes wearing blue shorts and a gray tank top, "**I hope you're all right**."**

"**F**ine, I'm fine**." Ace said trying to give back the kickball.**

"One moment pleas. Jake come hear young man.**" the ferrite called over a young, 6 to 7, ferrite in the same colored shorts and shirt. "**I wont you to apologize to these people. You could of hit there baby.**"**

"Yes daddy**." The little one walked up to Ace and Lexi. "**I'm sorry for hitting you sir, and I apologize for the fact that I mite of hit you ma'am and your baby.**" **

"Ne, no problems der kiddo. No one got hurt.**" Ace said giving him his ball back.**

"**N**ice kick though**." Lexi added.**

"All right son go play with your brother.**" Jake ran back to where he had been playing with his dad and brother, "**I'm sorry about that folks**." **

"Well mannered kid you got der**." Ace said.**

"You know I don't think I've seen you two around hear before.**"**

"We're kinda new around hear.**" Lexi said. "**We're thinking of moving hear. Isn't that right honey**?" **

"Yup**." Ace, seeming to forget about his hesitant ways, placed his arm around Lexi's waist. Lexi replied to that by rested her head on his shoulder. "**We're t'inkin' of extending the family and living in the main part of the city isn't dat appealing any more.**" **

"I hear that. Well I'm Dave Lexmark, and I live over there with my wife and three boys:D.J, Jake, and Ralph**." He pointed over to a two story house at the end of the street where two boys where playing kickball while a women holding a baby watched.**

**Ace new now that it would be polite to introduces himself, but knew they weren't able to give there real names, "**um...My name is Avery Clark. This is my wife...Lola, and are son John.**"**

**They shook hands and then Dave said, "**Well it was nice to have met you Avery, Lola. Best I be off. If you have any questions I'm right down the road.**"**

**When he was far enough away Lexi started to lightly laugh. "**Ne, whats so funny?**"**

"**J**ohn? Oh come on Ace! You had to pick such a common name**?"**

"What!? I was thinking of da top of my head**!"**

"**I** fell sorry for the women who has your kids.**" Lexi snickered again.**

"You guys did good for off the top.**" Tech said, "**But now you should be on the search.**"**

**The two rabbits sighed and looked around. Then Lexi saw him. "**over there. The house next to the...Lexmarks, was it?**" Sure enough they all saw there target.**


	12. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 12

**If you like _this_ chapter pleas reply/comment on _this_ chapter**

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 12**

"All right, Lexi, I'm about to take the baby out of sleep mode**," Tech said, "**every one move towards that house. If you see ANY thing move in and advance. Got it**?"**

"Roger**." Was every ones respond. Lexi watched as the infant strapped to her started to stir and wake up. She smiled at 'John' as he made little nosies that are common with young children. Ace and Lexi advanced forward in the direction of the Lexmark's house.**

"**H**ay der, Dave**." Ace waved to the ferrite. Dave came over, "Y**ou think you can help. We're a little confused on the way dis street is set up.**"**

"**o**h sure thing Avery**." Dave said to Ace then terned to Lexi, "**If you like you can wait hear with my wife Sara**."**

"**T**hat would be great. Besides I think little John hear mite wont out a little.**" Lexi then looked at the robot nuzzled it as she said in a 'baby talk' way, "**Yes, you want out. Don't you**?"**

**The baby giggled as she did this. '**_she really dose look like a mother, but the way she acts I doubt she wonts to be one. Pity._**' Ace thought. Lexi walked over to the female ferrite. They exchanged a greeting and went into the house. Ace went with Dave as he showed him the aria. **

"So Lola, is John your guys first?**" Sara asked Lexi as she laid a blanket on the the white carpeted floor.**

"Ya, but where ager to start growing the family.**" Lexi replied as she set 'John' on the blanket next to the Lexmark's baby. Lexi took off the carrier and set it next to the green couch as she sat down with Sara. **

**Tech used the controls back at the Top Flight building to control the robot. He made it crawl up to a big window that looked into the window of the building where there suspect was hiding. Tech zoomed the cameras in the eyes to see what he was doing.**

**That's when He saw it. Derick Finch held a small black disk in his hands as he quickly shoved it into one of his pockets.**

"We got him! Move in NOW!**" Tech ordered.**

**Derick moved out side and started to walked along on the side walk when he caught site of Duck, Rev, Slam, and Ace coming at him at a steady but quick pace. He swallowed as he realized who they where. Panicking He grabbed the closes person he could and placed a gun to there head. **

"JAKE**!" Dave yelled from where he stood next to Ace. He was about to run to his son when Ace stopped him.**

"**S**ir, it's best you let us handle dis**." Ace said**

"Who are you?**" The terrified father asked.**

"FBI**." Lexi showed her badge to Sara. After hearing her husband yell out there sons name Sara had went to the door to see what was happening when Lexi had stopped her. Lexi now had her ear to the door, all she heard was a few muffled mermers.**

"Don't scream. No mater what happens.**" Lexi said to Sara. The frightened ferrite shook her head in yes.**

**Slowly Lexi opened the door a crack. She could see Finch holding some one.**

"BACK OFF**!" He yelled, "Y**OU THINK I WONT SHOOT THE KID**!"**

**Lexi felt anger pulse through her body. Slowly she reached for a small gun strapped to her ankle and opened the door slowly. Ace and the others saw Lexi coming out of the building. They had to distract Finch.**

"Listen Doc, You can go. All right you can jest go**," Lexi was completely out of the building. She looked at the frightened older brother giving him the 'shhh' signal as she pointed to her badge that now hung out of her pocket, "**Ya hear me? You'll go free if you jest put da gun down. We wont fallow ya**." **

"I've heard that before man! You'll fallow me! You'll kill me if you get your hands on me. I'll take the kid with me, and if you fallow me you'll have is death on your hands**." Finch said as the gun shook in his hand.**

"You wont shoot him**." Rev said.**

"I WILL**!" **

"No you wont**." Duck added gently with a small smile.**

"I will. I will. I will.**" Finch said getting scared. Then, right next to his own head, he heard the noise of a gun ready to soot.**

"Even if you think so, you will not harm that child.**" Lexi said and she held her gun steady against his head. "**But if you do don't think I will not SHOOT YOU!**"**

"Put the gun down Doc. You don't want to dis**." Ace cooed.**

**Finch dropped the gun down to the ground and let go of the kid.**

"Run kid.**" Lexi said.**

**As told, the ferrite went running into his fathers arms. Lexi quickly cuffed Finch and let Slam take him away. The crowed that had gathered around cheered the 5 agents on. After collecting there equipment and making a few comments the agents left.**

**In the car Ace could see Lexi was still tense. **

**'**The robotic baby is on off mode in the back set. So that can't be what has Lexi all tense this time**.' Ace thought. He decided to voice his question, "**Somethin' wrong Lexi**?"**

**Lexi looked at him and sighed, "**How could some one do that!? Hold a small kid hostage! Let alone kill one?! It's jest-...It's not right! To kill something so small so indecent...**" She trailed off. Ace watched as the anger in her eyes melted into a deep melancholy. Ace didn't press the issue any further, and for the rest of the ride they remained silent. **


	13. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 13

**If you like _this_ chapter pleas reply/comment on _this_ chapter**

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 13**

"Good Work Agents,**" Zadavia prized, "**You caught the Finch, retrieved the stolen items, and did it with out any one getting hurt. You are all dismissed.**"**

**Zadavia left the room and the agents all got up.**

"Come on lets get lunch.**" Rev said, the others mermered agreement as they got into the elevator. They placed there debriefing folders in there offices and headed to one of the buildings lunch rooms.**

**After getting his food, Ace looked around for a place to sit. There where many tables where agents from all around the building sat and chatted. Duck waved Ace over to a table where he, Rev, and Slam sat with there meals. **

**Ace sat next to Slam.**

"**S**howr youkgi ldjlikeing youirstsdc day?**" Slam grumbled.**

"Can ya repeat dat, Doc?**" Ace replied.**

"**S**lam's jest asking you how your likin' your first day.**" Duck clarified.**

"All right I guess. Reminds me of the old days...I have to say Lexi did a good job today.**"Ace looked around, "**Where is Lexi**?"**

"Over there.**" Duck pointed to a another table where Lexi was siting by herself. She had her jacket draped across the back of her chair and she was reading a book. Tech came over and sat across from her. She looked up, smiled, and set down her book. The coyote and bunny started to talk.**

**Ace looked back at the others, "**Why do dey sit over dere**?"**

"It's not they**," Duck said taking a bite of the sandwich he was having for lunch, "I**t's only her**."**

"What do ya mean? Tech's wit' her**."**

"Now, but she usually sits alone. Only every so often do one of us sit with her. It's been that way sens she first joined the force."

"Duck's right**." Rev added.**

"Why dose she sit alone.**" Ace asked some what leaning on the table.**

**Duck gave him a look, "**Why do you kneed to know**?"**

**Ace sat up, "**Well...She's my partner now, right?**"**

"Uh-hu. Well she jest likes being alone, okay. It takes her a long time to get close to some one.**"**

"exegsesptdjf fjsoler Tech**." Slam added.**

**Rev nodded, "H**e's right. Except for Tech. They connected pretty quickly.**"**

"Ya well. Tech was the first friendly face she saw...Besides he was given her file when she joined. He knew what happened and was supportive of her.**" Duck replied to the runners comment.**

**'M**_ore references to the accident no doubt._**' Ace thought to himself as he started to eat his meal, '**_What was this accident?..When was it_**?'**

"You coming in on Friday**?" Tech asked Lexi.**

**She kelped her eyes on her food as she answered, "**you know I will Tech. What would make you think other wise**?"**

"Oh I don't know,**" He talked as he looked down at his food, " **The fact that Friday is THE day I jest thought...**"**

"Well stop thinking, okay! In all the years I've worked hear I've never taken that day off. Nothings going to change now...Besides I need to keep an eye on the new guy.**" Lexi gestured to the table where the others sat.**

"Lexi with the new guy hear and all I think it mite be best if you stay home. You know as well as I your never on your best side when it's the day.**"**

"Tech I'll be fine**." Lexi was getting annoyed and the coyote could sens it but still he pressed the matter.**

"Look, I shouldn't of sent you on todays mission, and I can tell you've been thinking a lot about Benge.**" Lexi straitened up and glared at her team mate.**

"Tech! Don't you EVER say Benge's name to me again! Not in such a manner at the very least.**" Lexi said in a quiet yell. Her voice was strained with sadness and cracked a little. She stood up, taking her jacket and book, and tossed her fork on her plate. After that she left the lunch room.**


	14. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 14

**Yunno**_: Perhaps perhaps not, thanks for reviewing_

_Pleas_ comment and reply ^_^

**TOP FLIGHT : FBI Chapter 14**

**The week dragged on. Ace still didn't know much about Lexi, but he was starting to think that Zadavia was right on trying to get to know her. It was Friday now, and Ace waited in the lounge.**

**Tech was at his mane computer, Rev and Slam where siting on the lounge couch, and Duck was in his office filling some files. The elevator door opened to reveal Lexi. Her jacket was wrinkled, her hair unattended, shoes untied, unmatched socks, and sunglasses pushed high up on her face making her eyes unable to be seen. **

**She walked quickly towards the offices. She pushed Ace aside mustering "**move it**" as she continued to walk. She then crashed into Duck, who was jest coming out of his office. Lexi let out a low moan that sounded a bit like a growl as she pushed past him and went into her office closing the door behind her. **

"Hay! I'm walking hear!**" Duck called down the hall. Tech got up and smacked Duck in the back of the head.**

"OUCH! What'd I do? She's the one being pissy**!" Duck said to the coyote.**

"Duck you lay off of Lex today**!" Tech glared at the duck then let his gaze soften into sadness, "**It's today.**"**

**Duck looked at the ground with a similar look, "**It's that time already**?"**

"Ya..**."**

**Ace watched as the two went back to there own bizness. Ace decided to go ahead and finish some paper work and not ask questions about what was up with Lexi.**

**Later that day, however, Ace was walking past Lexi's office. She had not left it and no one had gone in sens she that morning. When he walked past he heard a sniffle.**

**Curiosity made him stop in front of the door that said 'Lexi Bunny'. He reached out and touched the door nob but retracted his hand. 'C**_ome on Ace. Jest leave and ignore it...but what if she needs some one right now? Doubtful she'll wont you to come in all night in shining armer...But Zadavia did wont me to get to know her, maybe I can do that now. No, she'll jest send me away._**'**

**Ace started to walk away but he heard the door open and the noise became a bit louder. Ace walked back to the now cracked open door. He peeked inside to see Lexi slumped over her desk, her face buried deep into her folded arms.**

**Ace opened the door and walked in. She didn't seem to notes him. **

"Eh, knock, knock**." Ace said almost at a whisper. Lexi gasped as her head shot up. She wasn't wearing her sunglasses so Ace got a clear look at her eyes. They where red, a bit puffy, and the fur around them damp. She'd been crying.**

**Ace now had a gaze of concern, "**Are you all right**?"**

**She wiped her eyes and said, "**Ya I'm fine**."**

"You don't look '_fine_'**" Ace said walking in and closing the door behind him.**

"I said I'm fine Okay!**" She snapped now glaring at him.**

"If der somet'ing botherin' ya. You can tell me."

"You wouldn't understand.**"**

"I-**" Ace was interrupted as Tech came into the room.**

"Oh, hello Ace.**" Tech greeted, Ace nodded to him. Tech then walked up to Lexi and sat on her desk, "**I was wondering how you where doing Lex.**"**

**Lexi looked away from him as a couple of tears rolled down from her eye. Tech gently place his hand on her cheek and made her look at him, then, wile wiping away a few tears with his thumb, he said, "**Come on little sister. Pleas give me a smile.**"**

**She pushed his hand away and quietly said, "T**ech I'm not in the mood**."**

**Tech slumped and unleashed his 'puppy dog eyes'. Lexi giggled at him and lightly punched his arm, "**I though I told you you weren't aloud to do that for the rest of the week.**"**

**Tech shrugged. Lexi sighed and looked down her smile turned back into a frown. Tech put his hand on her shoulder, "**Come hear.**"**

**The coyote pulled Lexi into a hug. Lexi started to cry into his chest. Ace watched. At that moment he didn't see the cold, strong, partner he was assigned. He saw someone who was vulnerable, who was afraid, a girl seeking convert. Ace felt a strange sensation through his body. For some reason he couldn't look away.**

"Lexi**," Tech whispered to her as he sat her up, "**We all know what today is, and Zadavia wishes she didn't have to send you out, but Duck needs your help getting a woman to answer questions. You and Ace need to go.**"**

**Lexi nodded and got up.**


	15. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 15

If you like _this _chapter_ Pleas_ comment and reply to _this_ chapter ^_^

**TOP FLIGHT : FBI Chapter 15**

"**S**o Duck what seems to be the problem?**" Lexi asked. Ace, Lexi, Duck, and Slam wall stood in the living room of a women named Lucy Tab.**

"She wont talk to us at all. She said she doesn't wont the memory of her son to smudged with some lie the FBI thinks up. Doesn't she relies we're on her side**?" Duck replied.**

"I don't know, but better let us handle this. Where is she?**" Lexi asked.**

"glebovlser dkler**." Slam grumbled and pointed to the door to a dinning room. At the Table sat a young women with dark hair and an Indian completion.**

"You wont to go first?**" Lexi whispered to Ace. **

"**I** mite as well.**" He replied.**

"Hello ma'am. I'm agent Ace this is agent Lexi. We wish to ask you a few questions about your recently deceased son**."Ace began as they sat at the table.**

"I'm not answering any of your questions. I already told that to the other agents.**" The women replied. Her voice was mono toned.**

"Pleas ma'am. We really need your help to stop who ever did dis to your son from doing it to any one els**." **

"No! I wont answer your questions because you have no idea what I'm going through!**" The women got up.**

"I understand your in a lot of pain but**" Ace tried to continue.**

"How can you understand? Have you ever lost a child?**" There was no reply, "**That's what I thought**." She turned around and started to walk.**

**This was when Lexi decided to come in, "**Every one tels you you'll forget over time. They try to get you to forget, but you don't wont to.**" The women stopped and looked at Lexi, "Y**ou wont to remember his face, his voice, his giggles and laugher, the first time you held him in your arms.**" She sat back down, "**The pain is horrible because you don't fell hole any more. People say the pain will go away but it doesn't. You only get used to it. You bare with it. Every thing you see reminds you of him and all you wont to do is cry. Some days are better then others but still there's that pain. That loss**."**

**Lexi placed her hand on the womens, "**pleas, I know your in pain I know you don't feel hole right now, but pleas don't let this happen to someone els. You can help stop this. Will you answer are questions**?"**

**She nodded her head in yes.**

"**T**hank you. I'm going to send agents Danger and Slam back in hear. Will you answer to them?**"**

"Yes**."**

**Lexi nodded to her and stood up. Ace fallowed her. **

"All Right Duck. She'll answer any question you may have.**" Lexi told the black mallered. **

"Thank you Lexi**." Duck sighed as he and Slam left the living room. Lexi looked at Ace, who was giving her queer looks.**

**She sighed, "**It's amazing how convincing one can be huh**?"**

"Ya..Ya I guess so.**" Ace said, "**For a moment der I thought you mite of lost a kid.**"**

**Lexi chuckled and walked to the door, "**Come on we have debriefing with Zadavia**."**

**The two went back to Headquarters and did there debriefing. Zadavia had jest excused Lexi. Ace watched her walk out.**

"Getting to know her yet, Ace?**" Zadavia asked.**

"Ne, not really. I now jest about da same about her as I did when we foist met. All I know is she has a sister, she likes her job, and is very good at it. Like my foist full day where she was able to spot the suspect and stop him from harming dat kid. Or today how she was able to get da women to talk. And I don't know but I...**" Ace found him self wonting to say something nice about her but couldn't think of any thing, and he was confused at how exited sounding he was jest talking about her.**

**Zadavia smiled, "**You've seen her cry. haven't you?**"**

**Ace looked down, "**Um**..."**

"That's what I thought. It's happened to all of you top agents now. When you all met Lexi you only saw how cold she was, but now after you've seen her venerable side you start seeing her. Seeing her like that make you see her more...sensitive I guess is the word. You may leave now Ace.**"**

**Ace nodded and got up. '**_Zadavia is right. I guess i am seeing her in a new light_**.'**


	16. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 16

If you like _this _chapter_ Pleas_ comment and reply to _this_ chapter ^_^

**TOP FLIGHT : FBI Chapter 16**

**Ace walked out of the elevator with a grin on his face. He did a quick servay of the room as he did so. Rev was at the mane computer, Slam and Duck looked like they where debating over something, and Tech and Lexi where on the couch talking. **

"Hay Lexi.**" Ace called to her. She looked at Ace and walked over to him.**

"Ya**?" She asked putting her hand on her hip.**

**Ace held up a yellow folder, "Y**a forgot your debriefing file**." **

"Oh, thanks Ace.**" Lexi gave him a half smile as she took the folder.**

"May I walk wit' you?**" Ace asked as they started down the hall. She gave him a look before saying with a hint of sarcasm, "**Last time I checked it was still a free country**"**

**Ace chuckled and again Lexi gave him a look. '**_Wonder what he's up to?_**' Lexi thought. **

"Ya know**," Ace started, clearing his thought, "**You're a really good agent.**" **

**Lexi smiled and looked at the ground. She felt her cheeks get slightly warm. To make sure Ace didn't see she sped up a bit to where she was walking in front of him. She didn't understand why she found the complement so flattering.**

"I mean it Doll, your good.**" Lexi suddenly stopped causing Ace to bump into her, "**Somethin' wrong dere**?" **

**Lexi suddenly terned around, slammed Ace agenst the wall, and pressed her upper arm on his neck. Blocking his air way. The sudden, unexpected, attack made Ace lose the folder in his and let the papers fall into a frenzy on the floor.**

**Ace throw his hands to her arm which was only getting tighter on his neck. Ace, gasping for oxygen, looked at Lexi. Her eyes where cold and angry. Ace could swear that the green of her eyes where shading there way to a red.**

"OH! It's been bad a enough that today is TODAY! AND that I had to go on a fuckin' mission! BUT You jest had to call be DOLL!!**" Lexi yelled. Tech ran over and put his hands on her shoulders.**

"Lexi, Lexi, you have to let go of Ace.**" Tech said comely.**

"Tech. He called me doll.**" Lexi said through tight teeth. **

"I know. But he didn't know. No one gave him a warning.**" By now Ace felt himself getting light headed. Lexi looked at Tech then back at Ace then she released his neck. Ace coughed but before he could totally regain his breath he felt a painful punch to the gut. **

**Ace fell to knees and held his gut. Lexi smiled at Tech, "**Lets call that his warning, Ay**?" **

**With that said Lexi when into her office. Ace was quickly helped back up to his feet by Tech, Rev, and Duck.**

"Oh man what'd I do?**" Ace said as he was sat on the couch still holding his gut. **

"**G**abryouta cadhlgd er doll**." Slam scoffed.**

"Huh**?"**

"You called her doll**." Duck looked at him, "**The number one and most important rule is to never EVER call Lexi doll.**"**

"Ya. You where lucky this time Ace, but I don't think little sis will be so easy on ya next time.**"**

**Ace looked up at the coyote, "**Dat was easy?! For cryin' out loud I t'ink she made cough up my spleen!**" **

"Oh trust us Ace that was going easy. When Duck first called her doll not only did she hit him she twisted his wrist. When Tech called her doll he lost a tooth. And she quit literally slapped me across the room**." Rev added.**

**'**_note to self: never call Lexi Bunny doll._**'Ace felt a wave of pain '**_Owwww_**.' **


	17. Authors note

**Yunno: **I thank you for your opinions, observations, and helpful criticisms. I usually admit I have bad spelling right off the bat. It is my biggest downfall(besides having chicken scratch hand writing XD) So this is not the first time someone has said something. My spelling _has_ improved a lot jest over the last year, but still. But when it comes to beta readers I've had a bad history with them. My first one would take _months_ to do there job so I got a new one. He quit the site suddenly with out telling anyone. And my third one would edit and censer some of the lauguige and general sentence structure, so as any writer would do I stopped using her. After that I decided it would be better for me to jest go on my own.

I thank you again. You are my most loyal reader and I thank you for barring with me even with my horrible spelling.

This next bit gos to all my readers. On this particular story I started it long before I had it on FF net. On other sites this story is already on chapters 25 to 32(pending on the site). So I've decided to catch you all up. After this Authors note all the chapters will be published here in order to catch you up on the story ( chapters 17 to 32)

Pleas bare with me. There will be many chapter and I ask that you take your time. Pleas leave comments when and were you can.

Thank you.


	18. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 17

**Please read Authors note first. Thank you.**

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 17**

**The day came to a slow end as the agents said there goodbyes to each other and left for home to enjoy a long relaxing weekend. For a couple of the agents sertent events remained fresh in there mind till Monday came rolling around.**

**Ace walked into the main room. Only two others had mad it before him: Lexi and Tech. Tech was siting in his chair at the main computer. Lexi leaned on some of the controls next to him as the talked. Lexi had a cup of coffee in her hand and Tech had the remains of his breakfast siting on a plate next to him.**

**Ace thought back on the happenings of Friday. Even though she was the one who hit him, he felt it would be best to apologizes. Ace took a deep breath, he didn't know why he was so nerves, and walked up to her. **

"Ne, Lexi**?" He started. **

"Ya**?" She said as she set her cup down next to her and crossed her arms.**

"Well...about last Friday... I**" Ace gave a glance at Tech.**

"Um... I think I should go check the monitors**." Tech said as he scooted away. **

"Okay Ace, What about Friday?**" Lexi asked.**

"Well, I don't really know what happened, but I feel I should apologizes for calling you, um, D O L L.**" Ace said spelling it out. Not wonting to get her angry, again.**

**Lexi gave him a half smile and a parshal giggle, "**Well apologize accepted, and maybe you didn't deserve that, hard of a, punch.**"**

"So... What's so bad about being called doll any how**?" Ace asked curiously.**

**She seemed to think on it for a moment, "**Call it an old family quirk if you will.**" She gave him a wink and a smile before looking at the ground. He gave her a dumbfounded look. He had known her for only a short time but the smile she gave him came with a happy sparkle in her eyes. Some thing he hadn't seen in her. For the split second she had lost the sadness that lurked behind the emeralds, lost the aggression, and hostility that had become a wall of self protection. **

"Plus**," She continued, "s**ome one once called me doll. Some one who took away any liking I had for the word**."**

**Ace coked an eye brow, "**Old boyfriend problem?**"**

"No... Jest an old memory**." She replied dully. The elevator door opened to revel there final members.**

"**A**h, the three stooges have arrived**." **

"Funny one Lexi**." Duck rolled his eyes.**

**She shrugged, "**I try.**"They all gave a glans at Tech when his computer gave a buzz. "**Sounds like Zadavia's ring**." **

"Right you are Lex.**" Tech said typing a few thing one his computer, "It looks like you best get ready for a new mission. For you have jest been piked."**

**Lexi walked over to Tech and looked at one of the many computer screens, "**What's the job?**" She gestured for Ace to come over.**

"Words out about a secret meting happening over in the Hartland hotel. It looks like a aliens is going down between the Dragon Brother hood and the polices.**"**

"The Dragon Brother hood?**" Lexi questioned, "**There the biggest Crime ring in half of Acmetropalic city**." **

"We get an aliens with dem we can bring down almost all of the organized crime in Acmetropalic cit**y." Ace added.**

"Exactly. A aliens with them is most likely to, pardon my language but, piss off a lot of people.**" Tech said looking at the two rabbits, "**Now normally searching the premises for any thing that could sabotage thing wouldn't be given to two with your expertise, but some of the crime rings out there are getting pretty nifty with there technology and are finding ways to get past are most officiant equipment. Plus we got a tip off that there may be a bomb in the building that will not only explode but relies a deadly chemical on the general population. You two up for the task?**" **

"Ready as soon as you are.**" Lexi looked at her partner with a sly smile.**

"All dis time I thought I was waitin' on you.**" Ace replied. 'G**_osh, why do I fell like I'm almost flirtin' wit' her?_**'**


	19. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 18

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 18**

"There's Peace Hawk. Leader of the Brother Hood.**" Lexi whispered to Ace as they stood a few yards away from the gang member. The two agents wore there normal work close, but no one seemed to care. Ace looked over at a dark haired wolf.**

"**S**o, we're here to protect him?**"**

"Yup**."Lexi nodded and looked at him, "**Sooo,What's with the back pack**?"**

**Ace looked at the blue bag he cared across his back, "**Well, over time da one t'ing I've learned is when it comes to bomb threats it's good to have a safety pack**."**

**She smiled at him, "**Come on. We should go cheek the floor where the deal is happeni**ng."**

"**W**hich floor is dat again**?" Ace asked as they headed to the buildings elevator.**

"The seventh.**" She replied. They entered the elevator and Ace pressed the button for floor seven out of the eight. Once on the seventh floor the two separated and searched any place that could possible house a bomb until they came back together at the door where the deal was to happen.**

"Did you find any thing**?"Lexi asked.**

"Nada t'ing.**"Ace replied**

"Hum**." Lexi crossed her arms and thought for a moment. Her eyes wondered around the empty hall way till she found her self looking at the ceiling. "**What's on the the 8th floor above this room?**" **

**Ace pulled out a device Tech had given them with the blue prints of the building programed into it. "**A small storage room.**"**

"Well lets go check it out. The stares will be faster, come on**." Lexi and Ace climbed the stares and soon came to the room above. **

"After you.**" Ace said gesturing his had at the door. Lexi grabbed the small brass knob and opened the door. All they saw was cleaners and a tarp covering a rather large object. The tarp was pulled away. Both agents went wide eyed as they looked at what was in front of them. They found the bomb with a a tube of orange liquid attached to it, but where wishing they hadn't seen it. Lexi quickly got down on her knees to find away to disarm the weapon. **

"Dat's enough fire power to take out dis entire floor and den some.**" Ace commented.**

"Crap**!" Lexi cursed as she located the time limit on the bomb. She looked up at Ace in horror, "**I don't have enough time to dis arm this thing! It gos off in 5 minuets, and has several layers of armor to get through before I even reach the wires**"**

"I have an idea**." Ace claimed. He grabbed one side of the explosive and signaled for her to grab the other. They cared it down the hall towards the stares. Ace managed to pull the fire alarm as they climbed up to the roof. The had to get the civilians out of the building.**

**He took a look at the timer: 1 minuet. They where so close to the roof, but Ace knew what would happen if they tried to continue caring the device.**

"Lexi we need to leave it hear.**" Ace said.**

"What**!" Ace pulled the tube off the bomb and grabbed Lexis hand, "**We gotta jet**!"**

**They burst out of the roof door and ran to the far end of the roof. They barely had time to react before most of the roof burst into flames. Ace and Lexi shielded there eyes from the multiple explosions. The wind and flying debri made the two walk back wards towards the edge of the roof.**

**One last explosion momentarily blinded and deafened Ace for a few moments and almost knocked him off his feet. His sight and hearing quickly came back and all he heard was, "**Ace! Help**!"**

**He looked to see Lexi dangling off the side of the building. "**Lexi hang on!**" **

**Ace pulled her up back to her feet, "**Thanks Ace I-Uhh!**" Lexi collapsed to her knees. Her right hand clutching her left side. She removed her hand from her side only to see it covered in her own blood. She looked up at Ace, her face covered in pain.**

**For a split second Ace didn't see Lexi. Instead, siting in the same position, was a orange and white furred feline anthro with brown hair that puffed around his head. **

"Charlie**?" Ace said almost at a whisper.**

"Ace**!" The plead of pain brought Ace back to reality and the injured partner in front of him.**

"**L**ook I can help you. You need to lie down so I can look at dat.**" Ace said. Lexi kinda fell onto her non injured side so Ace could look over the wound. Ace took off his jacket and placed it as a pillow under her head. It was a deep gash on her side a little above her hip bone. As far as he could tell no serious arteries or organs had been penetrated. '**_That's lucky._**'**

**Ace opened his back pack and pulled out small medical kit and grabbed some alcohol medical cleaner. "**Dis is going to sting.**" Ace said gently to her. She nodded in acknowledgment, and held tightly onto the jacket beneath her head. Ace slowly applied some of the cleaner to the wound. Lexi, unable to control it, jerked away from him as she gasped in pain. He placed one hand on her hip to stop her from moving so much as he continued to use the alcohol.**

**Once clean Ace did a temporary 'stitch up' of the gash. "o**kay Lexi. Dat will hold for a little bit, but we need to get you to a hospital**."**

"No**," She replied before her body tightened from pain, "**The Top Flight Building has a new medical wing for on the job injures. You need to get me back to Top Flight**."**

**He nodded and pulled a cell phone from his pocket. He didn't dile any numbers sens it connected to only one place, "**Tech, come in.....Tech can you hear me?**" Ace looked at it, "**I t'ink it's been damaged by da explosion.**"**

**Ace put it back in his pocket and slowly lifted up Lexi in his arms. He draped his jacket over her lick a blanket and started to care her off the destroyed roof.**

**Maybe from the pain, excitement, or even the comfort she found as he held her, but Lexi found herself feeling tired and soon found her self passed out.**


	20. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 19

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 19**

**Ace stood in the small room staring at a spot on the floor. His thoughts where split. Half on his partner. The last he had seen of her was when the doctors of the Top Flight Medical wing where taking her from his arms and rushing her to critical care. That had been 5 hours ago.**

**He wondered if she would be okay, or if things would end up in a similar situation that they did with Charlie. Charlie, his past partner. The partner he had been paired up with the first time he was at Top Flight.**

**He glanced up from his selected spot on the floor, and looked at the faces of the other agents that lingered in the room. Tech, Rev, Slam, and, Duck, all of them had glazed looks. All of them wondering what will come of there friend. **

**Ace's eyes then wondered up to a small plus sine that lingered over the door of which they had taken Lexi. As long as the sine continued to glow it neon red it meant that Lexi was in critical care and could not see any visitors. **

**Ace sighed and let his fall back onto the ground. He hated waiting. Waiting to see if his partner was okay. It brought back to many unwonted memories, but he still felt generally scared for her.**

**'**_Why_**?' He thought '**_Why am I so worried about her? I barely know her. I shouldn't be _**_this_**_ scared of loosing her. It looked like a small wound. The most trouble that should come of it is a small infection that can be treated easily._**'**

**Ace's head came back up and looked at the plus sine again as its red light suddenly changed to a dull blue. A young, human, nurse came out with a clip bored in her hands. All the agents got up and quickly assembled around the nurse.**

"**I**s Lexi okay?**" Tech asked in comm understanding voice.**

"Mis. Bunny is stable and awaiting visitors. Can I ask... which on of you brought the young Mis in**?" The nurse asked.**

"Ne, I did Doc**." Ace said going to the front of the group. **

"Why did you wont to know**?" Rev asked.**

"Because**," The nurse turned to Ace, "**your friend had lost a lot of blood. If you hadn't taken the actions you did she would of quite possible lost** to **much blood. Plus your clean up job was superb, you took out some mettle for her side if I heard right. The wound slightly puncherd her intestines. If you hadn't removed most of the mettle shards it possible it would of got into her digestive trap and cosed some real problems. You saved her life mister.**"**

"I-I...I did**?" Ace asked.**

**The nurse nodded, "**Come along now. I'm sure you'd all like to see her.**"**

**They all started to fallow her except Ace who lingered behind for a moment before caching up. He had passed it off as a simply injury, nothing life threatening, and now he felt slightly sick, and guilty, at the thought of if he had simply taken her back with out doing any thing she would of most likely of died. A thought he wasn't very fond of.**

**The where showed to a room that had Lexi laying on hospital bed with various tubes and wires sticking in, and on, her skin. At the site of all of the, Lexi smiled and started siting up. With a sudden sting her side she failed to do so, so Rev, being the fastest, zoomed over and helped sit her up.**

"Thanks Rev.**" She said in a low raspy voice. **

"What's with your voice Lex?**" Duck asked.**

"The dockers have put so many drugs into my system I think one of them is messing with my voice.**"** **Lexi replied.**

"Lexi**?" They all looked up to see a young, tan furred, blond haired, rabbit anthro. She wore glasses and what looked like a school uniform of a clean white Polo shirt with a black tie and black pants. Ace recognized her as Lexi's younger sister.**

**Lexi smiled, "**Hay Vivian.**"**

**Vivian walked over and hugged her older sister, "**Thank goodness your okay Lexi. It scared me when the FBI guys came to school and pulled me out of class**."**

"Ya well, you know how the agency can be.**" Lexi slightly laughed. **

**Vivian little giggled as well, "**Ya, So what was it this time?**"**

**Lexi readjusted, letting out a small grunt wail doing so, "I**t was a bomb. Over at the Hartland hotel. We weren't able to defuse it in time, but at least we got that chemical off that could of killed a lot of people.**"**

"Is she aloud to know all of dis?**" Ace asked pointing at Vivian, "**I mean, last time I checked dis stuff was top secret. Even from da regular police and FBI force.**"**

"I signed a confidentiality agreement.**" Vivian shrugged, "**Besides I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them about the things you guys do**."**

"True**." Slam grumbled.**

"Now Viv,**" Lexi said to her sister, "t**he dockers hear said there going to hold me hear in the medical wing for a few days, so I wont you to go with Tech till I'm out. I'm sure you won't mind, will ya Tech**?"**

"Of course not. I love hangin' with my baby sister.**" Tech smiled.**

"Hay!**" Vivian punched Tech in the arm, "**I'm no baby**."**

"Ouch**!" Tech rubbed his arm, "**Your definitely Lexi's sister**."**

"I'll take that as a complement.**" All of them laughed at that.**

**Lexi looked up at all of them then at Ace, "**Guy's do you think you can give me a minuet with Ace.**"**

"**S**ure thing Lex and it's nice to see your okay**." Rev said as they all left, minus Ace. The two bunnies stayed there in a momentary silents.**

"Ace**," Lexi began, "**The doctors told me what would of happened if you hadn't helped me... And... I'd like to thank you. You saved my life.**"**

**Ace looked at her a moment, "**It was nut'in'**"**

**Lexi gave him a half smile and giggle, " W**ell for what I think will be the first time from me sens you joined. Welcome to the team**."**

**Lexi held out her hand. Ace went to shake it, but when there fingers touched there was a small electrical shock. From reflex they both with drew there hands, and then both laughed.**

"How bout we try dat again**?" Ace suggested still slightly laughing.**

"Ya**." Lexi smiled. This time they where able to successfully shake hands.**

"Well I got to get goin'. I have some one I wont to go and see before Da day's up**."**

"Well, have fun. I'm stuck hear all night.**"Lexi grinned again. **

**As Ace walked away he thought, '**_Wow, she has a gorgeous smile. And despite having all that stuff hooked to her she still look beautiful __and-_**'**

"Gugh**!" Ace gasped before rubbing the back of his neck, "**Where did dat come from? I t'ink dat shock must of done somethin' to me."


	21. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 20

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 20**

**Ace took a deep inhale as he pushed through the door. As the automatics door closed the red lettering on it flickered in the sun light. The red script clearly wrote out 'Acme Mental Hospital'.**

**Ace's eyes darted around the hospital. It all was the same. White. White walls, furnisher, objects, and even the staff clothing. This particular building was for the more extensive cases. Ace walked up to the front desk and softly knocked on the wood of the desk.**

"**C**an I help you?**" A young man from behind it asked.**

"Um ya.**" Ace posed for a second, "**Can I see Charlie? Charlie Kurtz?**"**

"Um**," The young man typed a few things into the computer that was in front of him, "**Yes. Yes you may. Lets see he's in room 209. If you'll fallow me I'll take you to him.**"**

**Ace fallowed him down the white halls. All the white was almost sickening. Ace was some what surprised that the workers there didn't snap them selfs from all the white. He could see through small windows in the doors. In each room there where padded rooms with people of all sorts in each. Some people had strait jackets others where jest in the little white rooms.**

"Hear he is.**" The man said as they came up to a door.**

"Hay Doc, can you tell me how he's doing?**" Ace asked.**

"Well I'm not the doctor, but I can tell you how he's doing,**" The man looked in through the small window in the door, "**He 'relapses', as we like to call it. One moment he's fine. Like he doesn't belong hear. The next, he babbling to himself about random things. It turns out when we have Charlie with us he can remember people, places, conversations, and things, but when he relapses he don't remember. You can go in now.**"**

**Ace swallowed at the lump in his throat as the door was opened. He stepped in and the door was shut behind him. Ace looked around and saw in the corner of the room a orange furred feline. He had long brown hair that puffed around his head. Peking out of the long hair that ended at the base of his neck where his ears that laid flat against his head.**

**Charlie sat down on the ground wearing a white strait jacket with wight pants. No shoes or socks. He slowly rocked back and fourth muttering things.**

**Ace walked over to him and knelled down next to him. Ace placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder, "**Charlie**?"**

**The feline laughed, "**He, Alice shouldn't of gone through the looking glass. Nope nope nope! The dragon's keep is to dangerous.**"**

**Ace looked into his eye's and only to see dazed look that is only found in some one who is not there.**

"I'm sorry Charlie...for all of dis**." Ace said dimly before getting up and walking back to the door. As he turned his back he didn't see the feline suddenly stop rocking.**

"It wasn't your fault, man.**" Ace turned around to see the other one looking at him. Charlie flicked his hear out of his face, and smiled.**

"Charlie**?"**

"It's been awhile Ace**." Charlie said as he tried getting up. Ace ran to his side and helped him to his feet.**

"**T**hanks man. And to say again. It's not your fault**."**

"But it is Che! If I hadn't goneafter you, like you said I shouldn't of, you wouldn't be in dis mess.**"**

**Charlie slightly chuckled, "**Che... Now there's some thing I haven't been called in _some_ time...But Ace. You can't keep beating your self up over this. It happened a good 5? 6? Years ago, and it was never your fault man. You only tried to save me because I was your friend and partner. You most likely would of happened even if you didn't intervene. Okay so let it go. So how's life been treatin' you?**"**

"Not bad I guess**." Ace replied, "**Got reassigned to da Top Flight building hear.**"**

**Charlie let out a chuckle, "**I doubt any of the old team still works there?**" **

"Nah, hole new group protecting the city now.**"**

"What's all there name's? What do they do?**"**

"**W**ell there's Tech. He kinda like Justin. Always with da gadgets. Rev is like the kid of the group I swear. Slam is like Kelly. A lot of bulk. Man Kelly was a character. Den deres Duck. He's like 3rd top agent. Last is Lexi**-"**

"Lexi? Ace are you working with a girl**?" Charlie gave Ace a smug look.**

"**y**-ya so?**"**

"The Ace I remember was a real playa. Was good with the Ladies, but never actually got along with one on the work field. Zadavia was a different story sens she was are boss, but... Lexi?**"**

**The two old friends spent the next few hours talking before Ace finally left.**


	22. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 21

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 21**

**Ace sighed as he left the small psychiatric hospital. He talked with Charlie of all that was going on, and about there old team. The 'guys' and 'the good old days'. As Ace started walking away he heard some one call his name behind him.**

"Ace**?" Ace looked back to see Danger Duck.**

"Duck**?" Ace asked back, "**What-ja doin' hear?**"**

**The black mallard walked up to him, "**Was going to ask the same. I live over their,**"The duck nodded to a building across the street, "**in those apartment buildings. That's why I'm hear. You?**"**

"I came to see an old friend.**" Ace looked at the medical building.**

"A spsy-o**?" Duck asked.**

"No. Charlie was just part of a bad accident.**" Ace said looking down.**

"Hum...Charlie. Your file said he was your old partner, but doesn't exactly say why he was resined**." Duck said also looking at the white walled building.**

"**H**e was hurt on the job.**"**

"Care to elaborate?**"**

**Ace sighed, "**We where on a mission. Dere was a bomb threat, like today. Charlie and I where technically partners and shared da position of top agent, but he still was like a upper officer then me. I was ordered to stay at a specific spot as Charlie went to search for a possible culprit.

"When he didn't respond on the radio. I slightly freaked, and let my emotions get da best of me. He was best friend I didn't know what els to do. I found him at the roof of da building da bomb was told to have been in. It turned out da mission was a set up. Der was a rat on da force. I wasn't told dat because we couldn't risk the fact dat we where on to him out.

"When I got to the roof Charlie had him at gun point, but he had a detonator in his hand. Dey had been at a stand still where if one moved they where both dead. Till I got der. I made Charlie look away... and dats when da bomb went off. I left with minor injuries, the rat had been caught, but Charlie took a bad blow to da head. He was never da same. He started fazing in and out of realty. So he was automatically resined and I was sent packing**."**

**The two stood silent for a moment.**

**Duck clicked his tung and said, "**So you _and_ Lex have an 'accident to speak of.**"**

"Guess so. Though I still have no idea what hers is**."**

"you'll learn soon enough. It's despicable you know... What happened to her. She types to hide her emotional and physical scares, but there there. It explains a lot about her to. Why she acts cold and tough. Why she's a little over protective of her sister, and why she doesn't let herself love.**" Duck said gazing off into the clouds.**

**Ace looked at him confused, "**Huh**?"**

"Like I said, you'll learn soon enough... You and her have a lot of similarities. An accident and a tough exterior. See ya later.**" With that the black mallard walked off.**

**Ace stood there a moment and whispered to himself, "**your not the first to say dat**." '**_That's one wired Duck._**'**


	23. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 22

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 22**

**In two weeks Lexi was discharged from the Top Flight med bay, but she was denied to go on any field missions. As the wound hadn't fully healed, and would take a few months to do so. She had to use crutches for a wile. **

**During this time she and Ace where assigned to paper work. At first they would work separately till the day where they where the only ones at top flight.**

**Lexi limped in, out of the elevator, on her crutch. Her side was acting up. Not uncommon on rainy day such as that one. It was quiet, really quiet. She never real like it being _this _quiet, but what can you do when everyone els in on a mission out in the outer border of the city. **

**She held a few folders in her free hand, and clutched the crutch in the other. She hated it that she needed to use one. She limped over towards her office but as she was about to turn the corner she ended up sprawled on the ground with the guy she called her partner. Pain shot through her as she landed.**

"Sorry Lexi**." Ace said as he sat up.**

"Ya**!" Lexi was slightly balled up as she held her injured side, "n**ext time watch where your going, damn**!" **

"Yesh, I said sorry.**" Ace replied putting his hands up in defense. **

**Lexi looked at him and sighed, "**Sorry, it's just that landing kinda hurt**."**

**That's when Ace actually realized she was holding her side. "**Oh, I really am sorry Lexi. Didn't your doc give ya somet'in' for pain**?"**

"Ya, but I don't really like taking medicine**." Ace helped her up as he stood up, "**Besides, the pain _isn't_ that bad**."**

**Ace crouched down as started piking up all he papers that where dropped, "**Ya, I just got yelled at for something that _isn't_ bad**."**

**He handed her her folders back. She smiled at him, "**Smart Ass**."**

**They both laughed.**

"Hear let me help you to your office**." Ace said.**

"No, I can manage.**" Lexi replied, but as she did pain shot through her again as she felt herself falling again. She expected to impact the floor, but found his hands around her instead.**

**She looked up at him as he had on a cocky smile added with one eye brow up, "**Sure you can.**"**

**Something about his smile started making her blush, so she quickly turned her head away. She felt him place her arm around his shoulder.**

"Come on. We're going to your office**." He walked her into her office. **

**The hole time all she could think was, '**_Why did I blush, why AM I blushing_**?'**

**He let her go when they got to her desk. She knew once he left it would by quiet again, and she didn't really want into be _that_ quiet.**

**As he turned around to leave Lexi said, "**You know, things would go quicker if we worked together**." **

**She looked at him. He smiled and pulled up a chair. **

"All right**."**


	24. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 23

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 23**

**Ace, with two coffees in hand, knocked the office door before entering.**

"Lets see if I got it right today**." Ace said as he pulled out a seat across from Lexi in her office, "**French Vanilla hold da foam**."**

"Excellent**," Lexi smiled as she took it from him. Then she pulled out a bag, "**now, one sausage McSkillet no egg.**"**

"Right on.**" Ace said taking the sandwich and sitting down. They had been at it for a month and a half, only yesterday was the first successful day they got each others orders right. **

"**L**ooks like you guys are getting along fine**." Ace and Lexi looked up to see Tech leaning in the door way.**

"I guess Bro**." Lexi said smiling, then remembering, "**Hay guys look**."**

**Lexi stood up, and took a few steps forward, "**No limp!**"**

"Hay that's great lil' Si**s!" Tech claimed as he pulled Lexi into a nuggie. **

"Ow! Ow! Tech!**!" Lexi pushed him away and fell back down into her chair, "D**amn it Tech! Just because I can walk with out a limp doesn't mean the thing isn't still tender! What are you doing hear any ways!?**"**

"Oh ya**," Tech held up some folders, "**Updates on lower ranking FBI agents. You know, the usual**."**

**As Tech leaned down to place the files on her desk Lexi grabbed into a head lock.**

"Ach! Lexi lemme go**!" Tech said pushing at her arms.**

"NO! Not till you say it**!" Lexi smiled**

**With a heavy sigh, Tech said, "**MerrierCat**."**

**Lexi giggled and let him go.**

"We really need to get a new thing, Lex.**" Tech rubbed his arm, "**I don't think I can take any more of your holds.**"**

"Oh**!" Lexi tossed a balled up napkin at him, "**You've been able to handle it for five years, ya liar.**"**

**Tech shrugged, smiled, and left. **

"So what's dat all about?**" Ace asked, leaning over the desk.**

"Hum? Oh, you mean MerrierCat**?" Ace nodded, "**Well, on my first day hear Tech and I where walking down a hall when, I can't really remember what it was, but something apparently came flying at me. Tech tried to worn me, but ended up yelling out 'MerrierCat!'. Ever sens it's kinda become are thing.**"**

**Ace lightly snickered as Lexi simply gave him a smile. They both looked up when there was a small knock on the door.**

**Lexi smiled more, "**I see you got in all right Viv.**" **

"If you call getting scanned from top to bottom by security 'all right' then ya, I got in okay.**" Vivian replied. She then looked at Ace, who smiled in return, "**See you got a new friend Sis. Good for you.**"**

**Lexi rolled her eye's then asked, "**Did you give out all your invitations yet?**" **

"well all except two.**" Vivian said leaning on the door frame with a content smile spread across her lips.**

**'**_you can really see dat there sisters._**' Ace thought, '**_So similar in looks. Even there personalities are almost the same. But Vivian is more relaxed. Care free I guess. As apposed to Lexi. She's more of a _**_Don't Mess With Me_**_ attitude. Perhaps Lexi was, and maybe still is, like Vivian. I guess the infamous Accident changed Lexi. Forcing her to put up a wall of cold defense from getting hurt again_.**'**

"So**," Lexi took a sip of her coffee, "**Who are the two still to be invited**?"**

"Well, beside Rev, where ever he is**," Vivian pulled out a small envelop, "**I figured I could invite you, Ace.**"**

**Ace blinked as he was handed the paper, "**Uh...Thanks.**"**

"No prob. I'm off to find Speedster.**" Vivian waved and walked out.**

"What is it?**" Ace asked Lexi.**

"Open it and find out**." Lexi said with a scoff and a role of her eyes.**

**Ace did so to find a small card saying:**

_You have been invited to the Acme High School Musical._

_In the new Gym, on the 25th _

_By the request of **Vivian Bunny ** :a Leading roll of 4_

"Think you can come**?" Lexi asked.**

"I could probably come. She any good?**" Ace replied setting the card down and digging into his breakfast. **

**Lexi gave him a look, "**No, she got a lead roll for no reason.**"**

"Don't have to be sarcastic Lexi. It was only a question... Shouldn't she be in school right now?**"**

"No. Teachers in service. She'll be hear all day in the Maine room. All the guys like having her around, so there's no problem.**"**

"Oh**."**


	25. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 24

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 24**

**The drive home was filled with cheerful chatter about the Musical between the two Bunny sisters.**

"**O**kay Okay, let me see if I got this right. Your playing a girl named Billy Jean, who loves a boy named James. Played by good ol' Kenny. Then there's Jolene, played by...by... what's her name again.**"**

**Vivian sighed as she stared out her window, "**Lisa Kinton.**"**

"Oh ya, the '_total drama queen_'. So Jolene is with a guy named Peter, played by Biff. Jolene and Billy Jean are good friends till they have a bad squirrel. Where then, to spite Billy, Jolene gos after James**."**

"That's it. That's the musical**...**Basicly**"**

"Hum, it truly doesn't sound that bad**."**

**Vivian gave her sister a false annoyed look. Lexi jest smiled. "**Oh, ya. Lexi, theres a little surprise at the end of the play**."**

"What's the surprise?**"**

"You have to wait and see Lex. Hens why it's a _surprise_. Ever herd of one.**"**

**Lexi parked out side of there apartment building and opened her door, "**Nope**."**

**The moment the door of there home was open, Lexi claimed the couch, stretching out across it with her arms behind her head, and Vivian searched the kitchen for something to eat.**

"So Vivian?**" Lexi asked looking at the sealing.**

"Ya**?" Vivian's voice came from the fridge.**

"Why did you invite Ace**?"**

"I dunn-no. He's your new partner and all. I invited all the others. Mite as well invite him. Why do you ask?**" Vivian walked to the back of the couch and leaned over it, sipping on a freshly opened Coke.**

**Lexi turned her head away, "**I don't know. Jest curious**."**

"My god! Did I jest see you blush?**"**

**Lexi glared up at her younger sibling, "**No**!"**

"You are! You're Blushing**!" Vivian gasped, "**You like him**!"**

"I do not**!" Lexi said still glaring with her voice starting to raise. Lexi sat up as Vivian jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to her.**

"Oh yes you do! Or why els are becoming a tomato**." Vivian gave her a corny smile.**

**Lexi rubbed her temples then sighed, "**He's cute, but that's _it_. Okay? I don't like him any further then I should.**"**

"Oh come on Lex. You should tell me how you really feel**!" Vivian pleaded.**

**Lexi got up, "I** can't tell you what I DON'T feel**."**

**Vivian layed down where Lexi had been siting, "**Lexi loves Ace**!"**

**Lexi tensed up as her eyes when wide with anger, "**Vivian that is enough!**"**

**Vivian went speechless as she looked up her sister. Speechless for three things really. Her sister yelling, what she had said herself, and the tears that where starting to fall from Lexi's eyes.**

"I NEVER wont to hear you say something like that EVER again! You hear m**e!" With that Lexi walked down the bed room hall.**

"Lexi **I-" All Vivian herd was a slamming of a door. "**I'm such an idiot.**"**

**Lexi collapsed on to her bed in tears. She pulled out a small, worn down, photo from her back pocket. With her finger she delicately traced the image. **

"Lexi**." Vivian said knocking on the door, "**I"m sorry**."**

**Lexi didn't more, but continued looking at the photo. After a long pause Vivian came in and sat down on the bed.**

"Lexi, I really am sorry**." Lexi sat up and hugged her.**

"I'm sorry too. It's just that you of all people should know not to say such things. Should know why I'm the way I am. I know it's stupid to hold on to these feeling for so long. But I jest can't let go! I don't wont to**."**

"It's not stupid Lexi. At least not to me.**"**


	26. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 25

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 25**

**The days scurried by, and up came the 25th. A pleasant, good weathered, Friday. The musical was right after work, so they all decided to car pool there. **

"So, we all can't fit in one car, soooo. Who's going with who?**" Rev asked when they where all on the main floor of the building.**

"Well, I'm going to need a ride...I don't have a car**." Ace replied.**

**They all gave him looks of 'what do mean'.**

**Ace rubbed the back of his neck, slightly blushing, "**I'm in walking distends to just about every where I need to go. No need for a car. Plus deres da bus**."**

"I guess that means you're comin'**?" Lexi asked more mono toned then she meant it to be. **

"Uh, ya.**"**

**Lexi sighed, flipped out some keys from her coat pocket, and said again to mono toned then she'd meant it to be, "**I'll Drive, but theres still room for one more.**" **

"I'll go with ya Lex.**" Rev said steeping forward.**

"Okay then, Let's jet.**" Again they all kinda stared at Ace, shrugged, and walked on. **

**The car ride there was quiet except for the radio. When they arrived it appeared that Tech, Slam, and Duck had beaten them there.**

"You guys are slow.**" Duck said as the two groups became one.**

"I guess we are**." Lexi replied.**

**Rev sipped up to them, "**Speak for your self**."**

**They all laughed. As they walked through the parking lot, Ace gave look at the school. It was a decent size. Not extravagantly big, but not small ether. The schools animal apparently was the Ravens. They approached the main doors where other families and groups of kids shuffled through.**

**Once in there was hall and exactly to the left where wide open doors that every one was going in. The room, as told in the invitation, was a gym. Decorated to the them of the entertainment. The bleachers, used usually for seating at basketball games, where pulled out. **

**On the wall opposed to the bleachers was a stage with the curtain stopping any one from seeing any last minuet changes to the set up. Some choir students sat infront of the stage with a few bad members and a piano.**

"You guys find seats. I'm going to go see Vivian and tell her we're hear**." Lexi said as she walked to a side door that led to back stage. Some one greeted her and let her pass.**

**'**_they must know Lexi well to let her pass through like that_**.' Ace though as he and the others looked around for six seats.**

"You guys are hear**!" Vivian said hugging her older sister, "**Cuttin' it a little close don't you think. It starts in like ten minuets**."**

"**O**h don't be so worried**."**

**Vivian took a deep breath, "**I know, I know. I'd be lieing if I said I wasn't nerves**."**

**Lexi adjusted the had Vivian was wearing, "**your always nervous before you get on stage. I'm the same way**."**

**Lexi took Vivian's hands, "J**est remember. If you get nervous with every one staring at you. Ether, look at the back wall or at some one your not afraid of singing and acting infront o**f."**

**Lexi hugged her, "**Good Luck.**"**

"**T**hanks Lex**." Vivian said returning the embrace. **

"And Vivian**?"**

"Ya**?"**

"What are you wearing**?" Vivian let go and looked at her self, "**You look like a punk**."**

**Vivian was wearing a bagging blue jeans, a white shirt with long sleeves that was tight around the waist, a red vest, a red cap, and gloves that had the fingers cut off.**

"It's my costume for the better half of this thing.**" **


	27. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 26

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 26**

**The Musical was very enchanting. All the main singers/ Actors where able to play there rolls so well it was extremely believable. You didn't see the actors, you the charterers. You could feel the hard ships of Billy Jean. You see the friend ship between Billy and Jolene, and sens the pain both had when they separated. **

**Then came Vivian's main solo.**

**'Jolene', a red headed green eyed cat in a blue dress, walked onto the stage with 'Billy Jean' behind her.**

"Oh Jolene, pleas. I need to talk with you. I know what your trying to do with James. And I'm asking, no, I'm begging of you. Don't take him from me. Things are more complicated for us then you know.**"**

**'Jolene' simply turned her head away and took a few steps, "**I don't think you deserve him. He's so much better then you.**"**

**That's when the light softened and the music began**

"_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man_**" Vivian's voice filled the room  
**

"_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can  
Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green  
Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you, Jolene_**" Se started walk away, but Vivian pulled her back.**

"_He talks about you in his sleep  
Theres nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name, Jolene_

And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene**" Vivian had her hands on 'Jolene's' shoulders as tears came down.**

"_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can_

You could have your choice of men  
_But I could never love again  
Hes the only one for me, Jolene"_** Jolene got out of her grasp and staggered back.**

"_I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do, Jolene_**" Jolene sat down on a near by bench.**

"_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him even though you can  
Jolene, Jolene."_

**The Music died down as 'Billy' collapsed to her knees and placed her head, bared in her arms, on 'Jolene's lap. Crying was herd.**

"Jolene, pleas, for what ever is left of are friend ship. Pleas, PLEAS. Don't take him. Pleas.**"**

**Jolene, now also in tears, lifted Billy's head to where they looked each other in the eye, "**BJ. You ARE my friend, so I'm not gonna touch him.**"**

**The curtains drew back together as the crowd burst into applause. That had been the main climax of the story, so the play quickly drew to a close, and all the actors/singers where lined up on stage to take a bow. The crowed gave there respectful last claps. Thinking it to be over every one started rise.**

"Wait! Wait!**" The Principal of the school came out, "**Pleas if you'd sit back down. Are main four rolls each have some final songs they'd like to sing, with a little help from are choir. All dedicated.**"**

**Every one sat back down and waited. Kenny and Biff both sang songs dedicated to there respected girl friends. Lisa sag a quick beat song for her best friend. Then Vivian came on stage last.**

**The spot light was on her as she gazed out into the audience, looking for some one. She smiled as she spotted Lexi. She held a microphone up "This song is dedicated to my Sister, Lexi, for every thing she has ever done for me. I find the song very truthful."**

**She placed the microphone on a stand as the music started to play. Violins. Then piano.**

**Vivian waited for her cue and when she herd it, "**_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened me;  
Then, I am still and waiting in the silence,  
__Until you come and sit awhile with me._**"**

Vivian raised her hand up in the direction that Lexi was sitting."_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be_**." There was a small pause for music.**

"_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be._**" There was another, very short, pause, but this time singing with Vivian was the choir. **

"_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be._****

"_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_**"**

**  
Just the girls sang" **_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be._**"**

The last line Vivian sang alone "You raise me up: To more than I can be**."**

**The applause could of made the building come down, as people stood clapping. Tears could be seen by many, but the one who, to Vivian, mattered most was Lexi. Lexi had a wide grin as tears of happiness fell from her eyes.**

**(Jolene By Dolly Parton You Raise Me Up done in the way of Celtic Woman)**


	28. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 27

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 27**

"Vivian, you should of told me you where going to do some thing like that.**" Lexi said as the group came up to the girl. Lexi wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist.**

**Vivian shrugged, "I** told you there was a surprise at the end**."**

**Lexi shook her head in mock annoyance the put her arm around her sister, "**So who's for going out? It's a Friday, we have the week end ahead of us, and Vivian deserves a celebration**."**

"I can agree to that**." Tech said.**

"I'm game**." Rev added.**

"**Y**a I'll come. Got nothin' better to do.**" Duck pitched in.**

"Grebra**." Slam smiled.**

**They all waited a moment then looked at Ace.**

"Hay, Ace, Ya in**?" Tech asked.**

**Ace looked up at them, "**Didn't know da invitation was directed to me**."**

"why wouldn't it be**?" Rev asked.**

"Why should it? I'm da new guy**."**

**Vivian giggled as they started heading for the exit. Tech and Duck grabbing Ace on the way by, "**Looks like we need to show the new guy the ropes. Call this your initiation.**"**

"Hay Lex do I hear a Karaoke night?**"**

"If your horse in the morning Viv. It wont be my fault, and don't say I didn't tell .**" Lexi replied.**

**After a small argument over were they could go that was still open, open to minors, and had Karaoke they where off. It was a tight squeezes into the back of Lexi's car, but they made do.**

**It was only a matter of time before they where all at a club, named Bill's Place, nursing off some drinks. Tech and Vivian drinking Coke, as they had been voted designated drivers. Vivian had no choice in the matters. **

"Dose Duck all ready have a buzz**?" Lexi smirked as Duck finished singing. He wasn't a bad singer, that wasn't the problem. It was his choosing in song. "**What guy gose around singing 'I feel Pretty'**?"**

**They had a round both at the front, and the siting arrangement was simple. Tech, Duck, Vivian, Slam, Rev, Lexi, Ace.**

"No idea. Should we ask him?**" Rev replied trying not to laugh.**

**Duck came to sit back down, Tech getting out to let him. And of coarse they all started laughing at the proud look on his face, and started making fun of him.**

**In all this Ace was quiet and deep in thought. He felt slightly guilty as he remembered the attitude he had when he first came, '**_Look at me. When I first came hear I told myself I'd take charge again. Be number one and all. I don't know if they realized it or not, but when I first came hear I did give off the feeling that I was better then them. When all they have been is nice to me. They've even incorporated me into there group, like I've been one of them for years. Jezz! I think I'm going soft._**'**

"Okay! Okay!**" Duck snapped driving Ace out of his thoughts, "**Singing wasn't my objective up there.**"**

**They all looked at him disbelieving.**

"Then, oh so pretty, Duck. What was it?**" Rev asked.**

**Duck gave him a look before leaning over and whispering something in Vivian's ear, and giving Lexi a quick look 'n' nod. As Duck leaned away Vivian let out a giggle.**

**Lexi looked at them with a displeased look, raising one eye brow, "**What'd you two plan**?"**

"Oh Lexi**," Vivian said in a very sweet voice, "**Can you guess what song they have hea**r?"**

**Lexi's eye's popped open, "**I'm not getting up there**!"**

"Oh come Lexi! Please!**" Tech unleashed the puppy pout.**

**Lexi gasped and covered her eyes, "**No. Not going to do it**."**

"Come on Lexi! Lexi! Lexi!**" they where all chanting her name and slightly slamming the table. **

"Hay! How am I to get out I'm trapped hear**." Lexi said to try and stop them.**

"Not any more.**" Ace said getting up.**

**Lexi sighed and got up, the others give happy whoops.**

"Your going to pay for that latter**." Lexi said pressing her index finger to Ace's chest.**

"Sure I will**." He said with a coy grin. Lexi got up on to the stage to where the guy running the Karaoke machine was. She looked through a book of songs and pointed to one.**

**'**_Dis should be good._**' Ace thought.**

**The Music started and she stood there listening for the moment she was to join in.**

"_Midnight bottle take me calmly through my memories and everything will come back to me  
Midnight bottle make it real what feels like make believe so I can see a little more clearly  
Like every single move you make kissing me so carefully on the corners of my dreaming eyes"_

**The hole place got quiet and listened. It'd been some time sens they had talent at up there.**

"I didn't know your sister could sing.**" Ace said looking over at Vivian. For Lexi was good. Really good.**

"_I've got a midnight bottle gonna drink it down  
A one way ticket takes me to the times we had before  
When everything felt so right  
If only for tonight. _

_a midnight bottle gonna ease my pain  
From all these feelings driving me insane  
I think of you and every thing's all right, _

_if only for tonight  
Got a midnight bottle drifting off into the candlelight _

_where I can find you any old time  
oh midnight bottle I forgot how good it felt to be in a dream just like you had me  
Cause lately I've been stumbling feels like I'm recovering  
But I think it's only for tonight._**"**

"Oh ya. Before the Accident Lexi and I wonted to being Singing sister**." Vivian Replied. Lexi added some simple dancing. A swaying of the hips, and circular motion with her hands.**

"_I've got a midnight bottle gonna drink it down  
A one way ticket takes me to the times we had before  
When everything felt so right  
If only for tonight._

_a midnight bottle gonna ease my pain  
From all these feelings driving me insane  
I think of you and every thing's all right _

_if only for tonight  
If only for tonight,oh if only for tonight, if only for tonight._**"**

**Ace looked up at her. She was happy. Absolutely happy with a gentle smile. It didn't even look like the agent he had been partnered up with. It looked like a young women having fun with friends.**

**Ace listened and started to get lost in her gently voice. The song seemed to be hers. She didn't need to look at the lyrics, she knew them. She was the song. The song was her, and he could get lost in it all night.**

**  
"**_I've got a midnight bottle gonna drink it down  
A one way ticket takes me to the times we had before  
When everything felt so right  
If only for tonight_

_a midnight bottle gonna ease my pain  
From all these feelings driving me insane  
I think of you and every thing's all right _

_if only for tonight, ya._

_midnight bottle_**"**

"_take time away_

"_from where we are."_

**There was clapping from all over the place as Lexi left the stage. As she sat down she still had that look about her. Like she was glowing. Ace got a glimpse of her eyes, and nearly got caught staring.**

**They seemed to have completely lost the sadness. They where vibrant, as the lighting hit them so perfectly to make them sparkle.**

"Okay... I'll admit that was fun**." Lexi said. Did her voice become softer?! Was this the Lexi Ace had speculated was in there? If it was he had no idea how to react to it. That night she was such a different person.**

**That night Ace had dreams. Dreams he'd only remember a speck of, with the same song playing over and over in the background. Midnight Bottle. **

( Midnight bottle by _colbie caillat)_


	29. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 28

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 28**

**Monday was a rainy day. It started early that morning and continued through out the hole day. In it's down poor many where caught in the wet weather. Are agents where no exception to this. **

**Ace stepped into the elevator shaking water droplets off his jacket. The door was starting to close when he heard.**

"**Pleas hold the elevator." He immediately paced his hand between where the door where closing making them open back up. Lexi walked in, also shaking the moister from her clothing. The doors shut and Ace pressed the button.**

"**Thanks." She said as she started to ring some of the water from her ears and ribbon. They stood there in silents as the numbers started going up with the floors.**

"**Um..Hay." Ace began getting Lexi to look at him. Her hair slightly matted to her head by the rain, "I'd like to thank you, and the guys, for invitin' me Friday."**

**Lexi half smiled, "It wasn't any thing special. It wouldn't have been right for all of jest to ditch you."**

"**Still, thank you." The doors opened as they reached there floor. Lexi shrugged as she left the elevator. Tech was at his computer, Rev and Slam next to the coffee maker and microwave, and Duck laying on the sofa. **

"**Hay Lex." Tech greeted. She walked over to him leaned on the large control panel in front of him.**

"**Hay Tech."**

"**How 've you been this morning?"**

**Lexi sighed, "I like the rain in all but man it can irritate old wounds." She let her fingers trace the scar on her stomach, "Tech I thought the weather was suppose to irritate bad joints not scars."**

"**Well," Tech said turning to her, "Considering how long and deep this was," Tech used his index and middle finger and ran them down the length of the scar and then placed his fingers on her side indicating how deep it had been. As far as Ace, who had been watching and listening, could tell Tech was indicating that what ever had scared Lexi went about half way through her. "it shouldn't be surprising that it can be effected by thing such as the weather."**

**Lexi sighed, "Great...Well on another note, Viv should be up momentarily. Teachers-in-serves."**

**Jest then the elevator door opened to reveal the younger of the bunny sisters. She was greeted and gave her greetings as she walked over to Lexi and Tech. **

"**Hi Tech." She smiled.**

"**Hay little sis. Another day out of school?"**

"**Yup, for the students anyways."**

**Lexi gave a small smile to her sister and 'brother' before walking over to the sofa. Duck was sprawled across it with his eyes covered by a black sleeping mask. Lexi pinched part of it between her fingers, pulled it up, and let it smack back down. **

**Duck sat up both surprised and in pain, "Ow! W-what?" He looked up at the female smiling at him. He glared at her, "Oh, it's _you_."**

"**Scooch." He did and she sat down. She turned on the T.v. Before them. The News.**

"**I'm off. I heard there's some new cadets who decided to join because they think it's cool to wave a gun around. Got to teach them proper." Duck got up and then looked over at Rev and Slam, "You guys want to help me scare the heck out of some Teen Agers? It's volunteer work, but it's fun."**

**Rev and Slam smiled and shrugged before fallowing the water foul to the elevator. Ace sat down next to Lexi. He was curios on how Lexi had obtained her scar.**

"**How 'd you get that any ways?" He asked.**

**Lexi looked away from the screen and at him, "Hum?"**

"**'ur scar, on your stomach, how did you get it?"**

**She seemed caught off guard my the question as she stared at him, eyes slightly more open then usual. She slowly turned her head way from him, "I...I don't want to talk about it."**

"**Why not? What was it a-"**

"**I said I don't want to talk about it!" She yelled as she got up and went to her office. Ace blankly stared in the direction she had left.**

**Then, with a bit of a snort, he said, "I don't get her. It was only a freakin' question."**

"**Lexi's sensitive." Ace jumped as he spun his head around and looked up at Vivian.**

"**She's sensitive." Vivian repeated. She walked around and sat down, "She didn't use to be. She was a lot looser and easy going. Always, always smiling. She hardly yelled at people." Ace gave an unnoticed scoff, "but then..."**

**Vivian's usual happy and childlike face became very serious, "The accident changed Lexi. Allot. Ever sens it she's...brained washed her self into think things. Tech said that its a way her subconscious is protecting her."**

"**Protectin'? From what?"**

"**Pain... The night of the Accident we both lost the same family. Mom, Dad... Benge. But Lexi lost so much more. Unlike me, She was there. She was the only one who lived. She was the only witness."**

**Ace looked down a moment before asking, "Who's Benge?"**

**Vivian looked at him, thinking of what to say, "I guess she hasn't told you yet... Your one of the Top Flight members right?"**

"**Ya." Ace shrugged.**

"**If you want to know so badly look it up. I know you, and all the others, have access to Techs supper computer. You could look every thing up. The police reports, interviews, news clipping and video. For once being Top agent, I'm surprised you didn't remember that."**


	30. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 29

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 29**

**Ace stood there. He looked around one more time. No one, every one had long gone home. With a deep breath his fingers rapidly typed away at the key board. Opening programs and typing passwords. **

"Pleas enter subject.**" The computers voice asked as a blank line appeared on the screen.**

"Lexi bunny**." Ace said as he typed the words. He then scrolled his mouse over the search button and clicked. The computer went searching through hundreds of files. All of them flashing before him. To fast to read. Documents no one could ever asses, not the police, not the normal FBI, no one, but TOP FLIGHT.**

"Subject found.**" A folder popped up with a photo of Lexi and a button saying 'Open File'. He scrolled his mouse over the button. He hesitated. Holding the mouse and rubbing his thumb across the side of the black plastic. What he wanted to know was right there. Only a click separated him from the secrets of Lexi Bunny.**

**'**_But is it worth it?_**' Ace thought, '**_Yes I'll know, but wouldn't I be tainting the trust between me and her? Me and them? They made me part of there group. Plus this is invading her privacy. It's her life not mine. Yet we do this all the time to random people. What's the difference? Her and them? She'll never tell me any ways! She's made it very clear that she doesn't want to saying or talk about anything that has to do with her accident. And no one els will say anything ether!'_

**Ace glared at the screen and hit a key. Again images flashed before him. They flashed as the programs shut down till non where left. He took his hand from the mouse and placed both infront of him. He smiled.**

"She'll tell me. When she's ready. As dey said, she takes time to trust people. I ain't ready to lose what little trust I have**." He powered off the computer, took his jacket from the back of his chair, flung it over his shoulder, and left the building.**

**He rather enjoyed the rain during his walk home.**

"So? Did he do it?**" Vivian asked as she looked at the lap top on the table in font of Tech.**

**Tech looked at the screen, "**No, he didn't**."**

**Vivian sat down next to him on the couch as thunder clashed out side. Illuminating the room from the window. Lexi could be heard in the kitchen cooking her sister and 'brother' diner. "**That's good. It means he passed your test.**"**

**The two of them spoke in hushed words so Lexi could not over hear, "**Yes it dose**."**

**Vivian gave the coyote a confused look, "**You don't sound to happy about that. Why, and why did you have me set up the test in the first place? It was pretty risky.**"**

**Tech clasped his hands together, placing his chin on top of them, and he continued staring at the screen, "T**here's something about him. As a man, in general, and an agent I trust him. I don't think he'd do the wrong thing consciously... But when it come to your sister. I don't know. I feel like he's going to do something. Again I don't know the what.**"**

"I think I know what you mean, Tech.**" Vivian replied, "**When there together...They act differently. It goes unnoticed unless you take the time to look**."**

**Tech nodded.**

"Hay guys fall in**!" Lexi called from the kitchen where there dinner was served. Tech shut his lap top and fallowed Vivian in.**


	31. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 30

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 30**

**The hole week was drenched in rain. From light sprinkles to heavy down poor. Friday was promising however. Even in the early shades of dawn, a time that it usually very dark, one couldn't see a cloud in sight. **

"The only thing that would make this day better is no missions.**" Duck said.**

"I hear that.**" Lexi replied as they all hung around in the lounge aria, "**Promising skies, no missions, and my sister is spending the night at Jennies tonight.**"**

"Don't tell us**," Tech said, "**I see two, no, no, three rental movies. One's a chick flick one comedy and one horror. All ones your sister has seen or doesn't want to watch. You'll start with comedy, then the chick flick, and then end your movie watching in horror, but your night will end with down loading some of the newest hits for your music blaster 5000.**"**

**Lexi gave him a look, "**Brother, it's scary how well you know _my_ life. Go get your own, ay?**"**

**They all shared in a small laugh. It was interrupted by a soft beeping from the main computer. Tech walked over and tapped one of the buttons on his computer.**

"Come on guys. Zadavia needs us**." **

"_SO_ much for no missions.**" Duck commented as they all went to into the elevator.**

"Relax Duck. Maybe it wont be anything serious and we'll all be out of der in no time.**" Ace said hopefully.**

"The situation is serious this time agents.**" Zadavia said taking a seat and passing out new assignment folders. They all flipped them open to a photo of a rabbit anthro. Around the same age of them. White fur in contras with his jet black shaggy hair. "**William Scot. By other names Spike. Recent escapee from the maximum security prison. He is bad news. He is young, yes, but brilliant. He has a history of hacking into security systems, back computers, government file. Six years ago he manged to steal top secret files. Then he created a black out to hep his escape. The black out was across the entire continent. So far any thing he's done he did jest to see if he could do it, but if that is to change.**"**

"He could mess allot of things up or tip world powers.**"**

"Correct Lexi. He has been near impossible to track. Till no. Other teams have discovered his were about and clam that he is here in Acemtropalic. Find him agents and bring him in. Dismissed**."....**

"Alright, Spike is hiding out in this building here**." Lexi claimed as she pointed to a spot on the map in font of them. They where gathered around the map on the ground next to an old abandoned warehouse, "**I want Rev and Slam to chase him out and drive him here to the warehouse. Here is where we'll get him.**" She pulled out blue prints to the old building, "**You'll have get him to go through this door. Now then, if you two are unable to grab him all of us will be waiting. There are only four doors to exit from. Tech you'll take this one. Duck, Ace, and My self. We half to stay talking. If he passes your door join the chase.**"**

"Neh, What about dis door?**" Ace asked pointing to one she hadn't marked for anyone. " **If you send him in da door you want dis one is the closet for him to go through, but no ones dere**."**

"He wont use that door.**" Lexi said standing up. Fallowed by the others.**

"How do you know. If I where in his shews it would seem perfect.**"**

"He wont use it Ace. Okay I know that for a fact.**"**

"**How do you know dat for a fact? It da door invisible and he wont see it?"**

"No, bu-**"**

"Den what will stop him from going through it? Dat's pretty bad decision making to forget something like dat. Maybe I-**"**

**Lexi glared at him, "**NO! You will go to your assigned door.**"**

"But**-"**

"**D**o I have to make that an order, Ace? Fine, You are to go to your assigned door and go no where near the other one. I say this as an order. And don't give me that look, or do you forget Bunny-boy who has more command here? Every one get into position.**"**

**Ace stood there. His face stuck in a scowl. The others passed him. Each giving him a look before going to there assignment. As Duck passed Ace grabbed his arm. Duck looked at him quizzically.**

"Duck, jest as Lexi is my superior, I'm yours. She didn't give you orders, but I am. Go to that other door.**"**


	32. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 31

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 31**

**Ace waited at his door quietly. Tapping his foot in and out of a small puddle next to him. **

"Guys We're coming!**" Revs voice rang out through there communicators.**

**Spike slammed the door open and continued running. Looking around in panicked vision he saw one door strait ahead. He ran to it and pushed on the handle. It wouldn't budge. He pounded it with his fist the noticed something. Running his hand around the frame, "**Dame! It's welded shut!**"**

**With a growl he ran on. Eyes darting every witch way. Rev and Slam entered behind him and continued there chases. **

"Lexi he's passed your door**." Rev said into the communicator. Lexi entered and ran with them. Spike knocked over some forgotten crates. They jumped them with no problem. **

"Ace we've passed you**." Lexi reported. He to joined the pursuit. More crates where toppled. "T**ech you can join us. Duck that means he's heading for you.**" Tech joined them.**

"Lexi I'm not there**!" Duck answered back.**

"What**!?"**

"Look back.**"**

**Lexi did to see Duck fallowing them. Her head shot forward. No one was at the final door! Still running she looked around. There had to be a way! Her eyes found an open window. It was a bit high, but would work. It was jest barely big enough to go through. **

"I have to.**" She said to herself. She stopped running. Ace looked back and watched her. With great acrobatic skill she somersaulted out of the small window. Again the guys had to hurdle over some crates.**

"You guys can doge crates easily enough, but lets see you doge these.**" Spike said as he tossing several discs to the ground behind himself. **

"Guys hit the deck**!" Tech yelled as he got a look at one. They all fell to the ground right before the tiny discs each exploded in turn.**

"Free and clear.**" Spike smiled as he opened the door in front of him. What met was sunshine, fresh air, and a fist.**

**As the dust and smock from the explosion cleared all the agents looked up to see Lexi standing over spike panting and shaking her hand. "**That hurt.**" She muttered.**

"way to go Lexi!**" Rev cheered as the stood up. Spike was quickly cuffed.**

"Great work guys**." Lexi praised, "**Except, Duck! Why were you not at your post?**" She gave the mallard a glare. **

"**U**m...Ace made an excellent point saying you didn't order _me _to stay at my door, so he ordered me to go to the other door. He is, after all, my superior. I didn't get a choice.**" **

**Lexi turned to Ace, "**I ordered you _not_ to mess with that door! He almost got away because of you**!"**

"Correction! You ordered _me_ to stay at my door. And okay! He didn't use dat door, but he didn't use most of da doors! He _could_ of used dat one!**" Every one Looked at Ace then at Lexi.**

"NO HE COULDEN'T! It's welded shut**!"**

"Well how was I supposed to know dat!? Why didn't you tell us.**"**

"**I** don't have to tell you guys EVERY thing**!"**

"How did you even know dat it was welded shut! Zadavia gave us thoughts blue prints only today, and no where dose it say dat door is unusable!**"**

**Aces aggression became confusion and shock as tears formed in Lexis eyes, "**Because Ace! I was _with_ my father when he welded that dame thing shut! Back when he used to work here, before he was _killed_!**" **

"K...Kille**d?"**

"I don't need to explain anything els to the likes of _you_**." Lexi walked away from them.**

**'**_Killed?_**'**


	33. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 32

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 32**

**Remorse. Guilt. Sympathy. Powerful emotions that can pleg ones mind. Especially for a gray rabbit that may have said some of the wrong things. It was the end of the work day. The only two agents left where Ace and Lexi. Ace stood there at her door trying to bring himself to knocking. He lifted his fist and was about to knock when the scenery outside caught his attention.**

"Aw man**." He muttered as he walked over to a window, "**It's rainin' again. This will be a fun walk home**."**

"**D**o you need a ride?**" Ace spun around and looked at his female partner. She looked at him, "**Well**?"**

**She wasn't an once hostile or mad. In fact she looked rather gentle. Ace didn't know how describe it. She looked like the Lexi he'd grown accustom to, and yet, though she only stood there, she reminded him of how she was back at the Karaoke bar. And her eyes, they where so gentle and warm. Ace felt himself getting lost.**

"Um? Earth to Ace Bunny?**" Lexi waved a hand in front of him.**

"Um**?" Ace rubbed his head. He looked confused for a second before letting go, "**What**?"**

"Are you okay? I asked if you wanted a ride then you kinda faded out for a minuet there.**"**

"Oh, Sorry... Why would you want to give me a ride**?"**

"well**" Lexi looked out the window, "**It may only be sprinkling now, but judging by those clouds we should be expecting a down poor. It'd suck to get stuck in that**." Lexi smiled at him. "S**o? Are you taking my offer or not**."**

"Um...Sure. Why not**?" '**_What could possible happen from a car ride?_**'**

**The turned off the lights, locked the door, and left. **

"So**," She said as they closed the drivers side door, "**Where _do_ you live? You know where my apartment is, but I don't have the faintest idea where yours is.**"**

"Oh, I live over on 32nd street. The Paris complex.**" He replied. **

**The drive was quiet. Nether really knew what to say to other. They knew what the wanted to say. Lexi pulled up to the building he indicated.**

"Not bad.**" She said looking at the building. It was tall and was of newer style then her own apartment biding. Probably a lot more expensive to. **

"Thanks. I guess I'll see ya Monday**."He opened his door.**

"See ya Ace**."**

**With a nod he got out and started to walk around the car towards the building. When he was a few feet away from her car he heard the engine stop. Looking back he saw Lexi checking her gas level.**

"Empty? That's impossible I filed it up this morning.**" She got out and opened the hood.**

**Ace walked back "**Do you need help?**"**

"I... don't think so**." Lexi sounded unsure. She new more bout cars then the average bystander, but it wasn't by much. In other words: She was clueless. "**I think I can handle it, and if I can't I'll call Tech.**"**

"All right, bye den**." Ace said as he went inside. Lexi pulled out her cellphone.**

"**This couldn't get any better. No bars." as she said that a huge rain drop fell on the serfice of her phones screen. Putting it in her pocket she looked up. The rain came down harder and heavier. It was like an instant drench. Lexi sighed and placed her hand on her forehead.**

**She looked up when the down poor stopped, but only around her. Turning around she saw Ace with an umbrella. "Y**ou sure you don't need help? Here hold dis**." He handed her the umbrella and looked under the hood. "**You ain't going any were Lexi. For one, your gas tank has a hole in it and dis tube isn't suppose to have a hole in it. I'm surprised dis t'ing got us _here_.**"**

"Great. That and my phone isn't getting any service in this rain**."**

"Why don't you come inside. I have a land line. You call a tower or somet'in'**." **

"Thank you.**"**

**He gave her a nod before leading her in. Aces apartment surprised her. It was huge! It had a sunken living room connected to a specious kitchen. From the door one could see a hall way that lead to three rooms then on the other side was another hall.**

"Um here's the phone**." Ace said going in and taking it out of a holder mounted on the wall next to the door. Lexi fallowed him and shut the door behind herself. She took the phone from him. Ace went down the first hall as Lexi started to press the buttons of the phone. After a quick chat with the towing company Lexi hung up and let out heavy sigh. **

"**E**very t'ing all right?**" Lexi looked up at Ace. He'd changed. Now wearing lose fitting blue jeans and a dark blue shirt that brought out his eyes.**

"Ya, but the towing company wont be able to come by till tomorrow.**" Lexi sighed again and looked out the large window of the living room, "**D-do thing I could stay till the rain stops**?"**

"Sure, but do you t'ink you could take of your shoes. Your gettin' mud on da carpet**." Lexi slightly blushed as she got down to take them off. He had to have white carpets. **

**Ace took a good look at Lexi. She was still soaked. Dripping wet even. He slightly smiled. 'S**_he's cute_**' He watched her. Took in her details and fallowing the curve of her body. Widening his eyes he quickly took them away from her, '**_Ooooohh! Bad thoughts Ace-y boy. Bad thoughts._**'**

"um... Look. Lexi**," She stood back up and looked at him. He looked back, "**I have some dry clothes you could barrow. You look pretty wet**."**

**Lexi held her arm and looked away. 'D**_on't blush Lexi! Don't blush._**' "**Uh, thanks. I'd appreciate it**."**

"Wait hear den.**" Ace said as he disappeared into the room at the end of the first hall. At this moment Lexi looked around. In the living room there was a large entertainment set along with a black couch in front of it. On ether side of the couch was a stand each with a lamp and a few nick knacks. To the right of the couch facing the window was a matching recliner. Looking at the kitchen there was a small bar and stools. Hard wood flooring. Ace returned with some clothing in hand. "**Dey mite be a bit big, but dey should work**."**

"Thank you, again.**" Lexi looked around, "**Um**?"**

"Oh bathrooms down the hall to the right, and I'll get you a towel.**"**

**Ace waited siting on one of the bar stools with a green towel in his hand. He looked up when Lexi reentered. He had given her the smallest pair of jeans he could find and red t-shirt. The jeans, though small on him, where on the bag side for her and clung to her hips. She had folded the legs up a bit so she wouldn't be stepping on them. The shirt he didn't under stand. Some how it was a good size on her yet tight around the wait. They actually revealed her belly button. **

**Ace looked at her confused, "**How 'd you**?"**

"Oh I tied it in the back**." She turned around and showed him were she had tied the shirt. "I**t's that the towel**?"**

"Ya. Here let me see your old clothes**." They traded articles. As Lexi started drying her hair she watched him place the clothing on the apartments heater. "**They should get dry soon.**"**

**He looked at her as she removed the towel and shook her hair. He walked over to her, "**Ya done wit' dat?**" he pointed to the towel. **

"Thank you. Something I seem to be saying to you a lot this evening.**" As he took the towel they looked at each other. Lexi giving him a gentle smile and Ace getting the erg to do something. He looked away from her and walked towards the hall again.**

**'**_If I look at her one more time I swear I won't be able to stop myself._**'**

"Ace**." **

**He stopped but didn't look back. "**Ya**?"**

"I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. I was a bit sensitive to the matter, and should of handled it more comely**." **

**He continued waking, "**So you agree that you should of told us**?"**

**Lexi glared at him and fallowed him, "**Hay now. I never said that**!"**

**He entered the room, obviously his bed room, and she fallowed right on after him. He paced the towel in a laundry hamper next to the door. The room had a bed(with blue blankets and pillows but yellow sheets), dresser, night stand, closet, and window. **

"I still think I don't have to tell you guys every thing!**" **

"Do you mind? Dis _is_ my bed room.**" Ace still not dare look at her.**

"I don't care if this is your bed room. And will you look at me!**?" Lexi tugged his arm making him look at her.**

**That was it! He lost his will power to stop himself. In one quick swoop he slammed her against the wall. His hands on her arms making her face him. He didn't take the time to look at her, to explain, or let her say something. **

**His lips were already firmly planted on hers. Now he waited. Waited for her to react to him. He expected her to push him back, yell at him, hit him, ask him what he thought he was doing, or all of the above. But he was definitely not prepared for what she did do.**

**It all happened in slow motion as her hand slid up his chest and wrapped around his neck. She kissed back. Pushing against him. Recovering from his initial shock, he pushed her back against the wall. Kissing her more passionately. He forgot her lips and kissed her neck. Lexi gasped and held him tighter. There lips met again, and, ever so slowly, they backed away from the wall and closer to the bed.**

**They fell together onto the bed. Lexi on top of him. They looked at each other. Lexi bit her lower lip and smiled at him. He smiled back before pulling her into another kiss.**


	34. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 33

**Yunno:** Thank you for reviewing. Let's say Lexi dose have a bit of an emotional problem. TO be later explained in better detail. She usually is relative control of her moods, But if you noticed the one she happens to snap at most is Ace. That's because he manages to get to her. Again later to be explained in detail.

**Starwing Brovo:** Thank you even though I have no idea who Tom Clancy is.

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 33**

**Her eyelids closed tighter as the sunlight stuck them. Reluctantly, Lexi opened her eyes. She sat up, dazed for a moment. That feeling we all get when we wake up. As her vision cleared, disposing of what remind of her dreams, she was hit with strange confusion. This was not her room, this was not her bed, even th clothing she wore was not hers. No, wait, clothing is usually plural as in multiple garments. All she had on was some ones old work shirt that luckily covered what she wished to be covered, but not much els.**

**She then felt something warm around her, and tightened only slightly. She looked. It was an arm. Letting her eyes fallow it to it's owner, Lexi gazed at Ace who still rested beside her. With a sinking feeling every thing came back to the tan rabbit. The car, the rain, the argument, the kissing, and, the think that made her dizzy to think about, the love making.**

"I have to get out of here**." Lexi said in a loud whisper. Slowly sliding out of the bed, as not to wake the gray anthro that slept, she went and retrieved her dried clothing. She redressed quickly. She returned to his bedroom with his shirt in her hands. Unsure what to do with it she walked over to the night stand next to the bed.**

"Morning Lexi**." Lexi froze for a second before slowly sitting down on the edge of the bed.**

"Morning Ace.**" She gave him a quick side glance. He probed himself up on his lower arms. The blanket rested along his lap. She didn't have to worry about him revealing himself to her. He had on a pair of boxers. They looked more like short though. **

"Lexi**-"**

"Look Ace,**" Lexi didn't look at him, "**let's not beat around the bush about this. Okay**?" Lexi said the next bit close to emotionless. She hadn't meant to sound so, "**It was a one-night stand. Nothing more. I'm I right?**"**

**Ace to didn't mean to sound as heartless as he did, "**You're right. not'in' more.**"**

**Her back was to him, how could he have ever sen the light fade from her eyes when he said this? How could she ever had seen how all his fetchers become melancholy the moment she said nothing more? How could they have known that the other felt torn as well? How?**

"**Very well then." Lexi manged to say even though her voice wished to crack with every word, "**We will not let last night effect are ways at work**." **

"Sure**."**

**Still not looking Lexi left. On the walk home Lexi did not let herself think of what she had done, what she had let him do to her, and what she had done to him. She only let herself focus on getting home.**

**She let the door close behind her. She leaned on the door, and pulled a photo from her back pocket. Looking it front and back to make sure it wasn't damaged. It wasn't. She traced it with her fingers.**

"Benge**." With that she let it all out. Tears of emotional frustration. She slid down the door and wrapped her arms around her legs.**

"How could I be so stupid?**" She shook in frustration, "**Why can he get to me so? Why can _he_ get past my walls. I want to hate him so much!... But I jest can't! Why!...why?**"**

**How could he have know she cried for an hour or so when she left? How could she have known he pounded his pillows and nearly tore his room apart? Asking himself how he could be so stupid. **

**How could they know the pain they gave each other? How?**


	35. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 34

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 34**

**Ace looked up at the building. He never really jest _looked_****at the architectural design of the Top Flight building. It was nothing spectacular about it. It was jest a very tall building that had glass windows poking holes in it's marble structure. A few flags hanging out hear an there. The glass double doors that you pushed through to get in. **

**Why did he pick today to look at the beauty of the building? Perhaps today he had noticed something he had not before, a bird caught his eye and made him look up, he felt like taking in a few more moments of fresh air, or perhaps his reasoning was that he wasn't ready to go in. To come to terms once again with Fridays _incident. _He had gone through it in his head many times. Thinking of how it had happened. Studying it his brain, trying to make sens of it and how he would be able to face her. He felt like he had tried for years to make sens of it. Friday...only two days prior, but felt like a century. **

**'**_How? Why?_**' He thought, '**_How did it happen? It all seams like a blur. I know I started it. I kissed first. But why? Why do I find myself thinking of her often? I've been with many girls. I wont lie and it's not like it's a secret. But never have I been this confused. Never have I had so many emotion overwhelm me by jest thinking of a girl. Never have I felt...Guilty for my actions...Well_**'**

"Enough stallin'**" Ace muttered to himself. If he spent any more time out there he'd be late for work. With a sigh he pushed through the doors and headed for the elevators. The only one at ground level was starting to close, "Can ya hold da elevator."**

**He saw a hand stop the doors as he came up to it. He froze for a moment when he saw who had stopped it. Lexi looked down and moved to one side of the rather small elevator as Ace entered it. Ace to looked down, rubbing the back of his neck, as he leaned over to press the button.**

**Nether looked at each other full on. Only side glances that never ended up being simultaneous. The silents was deafening. Only pierced by the sounds of the gears bringing them farther up the tower and there breathing. Saying it was an awkward silents would be an understatement. An awkward silents would have been welcomed at this point.**

**Ace looked at her. She held one arm with her hand as she kept her gaze away from him. He opened hi mouth to speak, but nothing came out. What could he say? Hay I'm sorry for sleeping with you? I think not.**

**He tried to think of something to say and finally found a voice. Meekly he said, "**It's a...pleasant morning. Huh?**"**

**She looked back at him. Her hair covering most of her right eye, "**I...guess.**"**

**He gave a small, gentle, smile. She reflected it. Then they went back to staring at there own corners. The elevator ride up seemed longer then usual. **

"How...How's your sister**." Ace asked still looking away.**

"She's fine.**" Lexi replied. Nether of them could speak above a loud whisper.**

"and her friend? Jamey, was it**?"**

"Jennie. She's good. The tow of them saw a movie.**" **

"**W**hich one?**"**

"Elmer's Street.**"**

**The elevator doors opened and they walked in.**

"Hay guys**." Rev greeted them with a smile. They smiled back.**

"You guys are a little late. Don't ch-ya think?**" duck asked. The bunnies shrugged and walked up to the group where Duck, Rev, Tech, and Slam had congregated. Duck shrugged as well, "If you guys will excuse me. I've got mission reports to do for Fridays event."**

"Same hear, and by the way Lex great moves back there Lexi.I know I said this before, but the way you flipped out the window. Don't think we didn't see that. It must have been a tight squeeze. But hay I guess that's why your number one.**" Rev smiled again giving Lexi a very light punch to the arm.**

"Yuger weregr eatleth.**"Slam agreed.**

**Lexi simply smiled and said, "**Thanks**."**

**As the three left, Tech walked up to Lexi with more of a concerned slash confused look, "**Lexi are you all right?**" He said placing a hand on her shoulder.**

"Hum? Ya, why?**"**

**Tech gave her a look, "**Because you usually love gloating and talking about missions. Resent and pa**st**. Where is your spunk?**"**

**Lexi shrugged his hand of, "**I'm jest a little tired today is all. I think I'm geest going to go to my office. Finish my own report.**"**

**Lexi turned around and stopped when she noticed Ace in the way. They gain eye contact for a moment. Jest looking into each others eyes before she looked down and hugged herself and he looked up and rubbed the back of his neck. He moved aside and let her pass. Watching as she disappeared into her office before he left for his own.**

**Tech stood there, with a quizzical face. There behavior was strange. He couldn't say how strange for Ace, he didn't know the man that long, but Lexi was his little sister.**

"Something is defiantly up.**" **


	36. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 35

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 35**

"So... You think I'm an idiot?**"**

"Tech what do you mean?**"**

**Tech glared at the gray rabbit, "Lexi." Tech watched as Ace tensed up a bit, "T**here. You know what I'm getting at. She's been acting straggly all week. So have you.**"**

**Ace looked at the coyote, "**What are ya hintin' at**."**

"**I've known you for only five and a half months, so I can tell what your up to. But you've got some kinda hold on Lexi. I know you do. Shes acted very differently this hole week, especially around you."**

**Ace looked away. Looking around the deserted hall way Tech had pulled him into. Deserted, no one to walk in and save Ace from this conversation.**

"So I'm asking, what did you do to her? What are you doing to her? You blackmailing her?!**" **

"What**?!" Ace looked at the coyote in shock to be accused of such a thing. "**No Tech! I haven't done anyt'ing to her!**"**

"Don't lie to me!**" Tech, growling, shoved Ace into the wall. Ace looked at him in shock, holding his shoulder. Tech was a lot stronger then he thought, "**She is a sister to me. Her and Vivian. And to learn that her partner may have done something to her.**"**

"Tech I-**"**

"I've spent almost five years-**"**

"I didn't-**"**

"helping Lexi heal, and I wont let some one like you make it all worth nothing!**"**

"I didn't.**" Ace couldn't get a real sentence in as Tech continued to rant and cause him. It was getting to much for the bunny. Tech bombarded him with accusing questions. Asking if he had done this or that to her. Till Ace couldn't handle it.**

"**I slept with her!" Ace manged to say over Tech. "**Okay**!"**

**Tech looked at him shocked. "**Wh...What**?"**

**Ace sighed, rubbed the back of his neck, looked down and back up. In a more quieter voice he said, "**We slept together.**"**

"H- When**?" Tech asked confused as he tried to take in what Ace told him.**

"A week ago.**"**

"Last Friday?**"**

"Ya. I'm still a little confused on how it happened. One moment we're yelling at each other, the next we're on the bed**."**

"Lexis apartment?1 Vivian wasn't there?**!" **

"No-no.**" Ace sighed heavily as his face showed confusion and pain, "**It was raining as Lexi offered me a ride. Her car broke down in front of my building, so I invited her up. To get dry, ya know. We started fighting over the mission and then... All I know is that it _was_ me who kissed her first.**"**

"_You_ kissed _her_**."**

"Yes, but I had _no Idea_ she would kiss back! We agreed not to let it effect are working together, but we see how that came out...If it's any consolation to ya, I feel guilty for what I did. I never intended to go that far.**"**

**The two stood there in the hall. Sinking in what happened. **

**'**_As long as I've known her, Lexi has never let some one get that, physically, close to her. Perhaps she's more over Benge's death then I thought, or perhaps Lexi messed up._**'**


	37. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 36

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 36**

**Ace entered his apartment. He dropped his keys on the counter next to the phone. He had a daze look upon him, his eyes glazed over. He pressed a button on phone to hear the answering machines.**

"_Ace dear it's mom. Your father and I haven't seen a speck of you sens you moved back to Acmetropalic. We thought you being back home you could come for more visit. We hope to have diner some time, Love mother_**."**

**Ace sighed as he pinched the bridge of his noise. He had enough things on his mind then diner with his parents. He walked down the hall to his room. There he kicked off his shoes, placed his work jacket on his dressed, and walked over to the bed. He took off his shirt and through it, basketball style, into the laundry bin on the other side of the room. **

**He face planted himself into his pillows. Letting the soft white surface take shape around his head and arms as he slid them under the pillow and folded them beneath. The week end was upon him after a a quiet but tole taking week. Yet he felt melancholy. His talk with Tech still lingered in his mind. He took his face out of his pillow and looked at the nightstand next to his bed. On the top of it rested a shirt that laid used, but untouched. **

**Ace propped himself up on his forearms. Pulling his arm out of the grasps of the pillow he reached over for the shirt. He took it gently into his hand and roiled over onto his side. He held it to his face and took a deep breath.**

**The faded smell of his own cologne lined the inside of his nostrils, but there was a second smell. It lingered longer. Engulfing him in a strange euphoria. The flower sent made his heart grow warm and his body felt light. It was dream like. His skin tingled. Hairs on end with no danger around to make it so. He felt like head, like when he was a child and used to spin in place till he fell down waiting for the world to stop moving on him.**

**He pulled the shirt away. An empty feeling took the place of the warmth and joy. He dropped it on the bed and ran his hand across his fur and hair. **

"What's wrong wit' me?,**" He asked to the empty space, "**I've never felt dis way before.**"**

**He laid back and shut his eyes. Sleep took very little time to take him...**

"So Lexi are you ordering or not**?" Duck asked.**

"Hum**?" Lexi looked up. Dazed for a moment as she was pulled out of her thoughts.**

**Duck waved a small menu in front of her, "**Are you going to get liqueured up like the rest of us or what?**"**

"correction Duck. Your designated driver and Vivian's to young to drink.**" Tech said giving the mallard a grin. Duck grumbled something but said nothing.**

"you know what guys, I'm not much in the mood to drink.**" Lexi stood up from the table where Rev, Tech, duck, Slam, and Vivian sat. Her eyes tired looking and glazed, "**In fact, I think I'm jest going to go home. I'm a little tired. Tech make sure Viv gets home safely. "**She looked at her sister, "U**nless you want to got a friends house. Then call me and tell me where you are going and when you'll be home.**"**

"Okay, Lex.**" Tech called as Lexi left. Vivian watched as her older sister walked away and gradually disappeared.**

"**Tell me you guys notice it to?" Vivian asked still looking in the direction Lexi had left. **

"Notice what**?" Tech asked looking at the child questionably. Vivian may be young, but she was a smart girl, was it possible she found out what he knew.**

"That Lexi's been acting different lately.**" Vivian looked back at the hole group, "E**ver sens I got home from Jennies last week she been... Quieter, more distant**."**

"Ya, she has been.**"**

"I've noticed.**"**

"Ya**."**

"I'vler serblan itlet too.**"**

**Vivian looked down, "**It reminds me of the time we knew Ryan wasn't coming back. Or how she acted after she was discharged from the hospital after are parents died....and after Benges funeral.**"**

**Lexi sat on her bed. Her pillows nestled behind her to give her support. She placed her hand on her four head. "**Why?...Why do I feel this way? I've known him for only a short time. It's to soon. I think...and yet. These feelings remind me of Ryan**." Lexi pulled a picture out from her back pocket, "B**ut we see how that ended...don't we Benge? Alone and always it seems in pain.**"**

**She placed the photo, face down, on her night stand. She held her head as she felt suddenly dizzy and tired. The week had been ruff on her. Stirring up old memories and feeling wile creating new ones. Lexi set her head down on a pillow. Holding another in her arms as she curled herself into the feudal position and fell asleep.**


	38. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 37

**Yunno: No where dose, yet, it say who Ryan and Benge are. In fact last chapter was the first time Ryan has ever been mentioned. So don't worry about that, and ya, I probable should change its genre. See organelle I didn't think It would become _this_ emotionally centered. **

**I give thanks to all my readers and reviewers out there! **

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 37**

"Uh-huh...That bad huh?...It's probably a small stomach virus. One _has_ been going around lately...Ya. Remember you had it a wile back. It was a mild case, but you still had it...Yup nausea and dizziness is what you had...Alright, tell your sister I hope she gets well soon...Mmm, bye.**" Tech hug up the phone and turned his chair around to the other agents who stood around him.**

"Is Vivsan ickal agern?**" Slam asked.**

"Ya is Vivian Sick? That would explained why Lexis late today.**" Rev said concerned for the young rabbit.**

"Actually, Lexi 's sick.**"Tech said looking at the surprise or disbelief in the others eyes, "**That was Vivian on the phone. Said Lexi woke up dizzy and nauseous...she even throw up.**"**

"**T**ech that can't be true.**" Duck said, "**Like the last time that girl got sick it was...one, two...Three years ago! She has one good immune system. I'll give her that.**"**

**The others, minus Ace, nodded and mumbled agreements. Tech nodded, "**Yes that's true, but you guys know Lexi as well as I. She takes her job serious. It's possible she called in a fake sick because there is something hear that she doesn't wasn't to deal with**," Tech gave a swift accusing glance at Ace. Who in turn looked down, "**But if that was the case she wouldn't of used her sister to make the call**."**

**There was a silents. It was all true. Lexi cared about her job, and would never use her sister for personal reason. Especially sens Vivian should be in school right now.**

"So dat means, Lexi 's really sick?**" Ace asked. All Tech did was nod...**

"Lexi you should be in bed**." Vivian said as she muted the T.V and scooted over on the couch so Lexi could sit.**

"Shouldn't you be in school?**"**

"Don't change the subject**."**

"Actually Vivian. I feel fine now.**" Lexi said sitting down. Vivian crossed her arms and looked at Lexi with a 'not impressed' look, "**I'm serious Viv! I feel fine, well, a little tired, but fine.**"**

"All right then...You hungry? For I'm pretty sure your breakfast is in the sewer about three miles away by now.**"**

"I am a little.**" Lexi admitted.**

"I'll get you something.**" **

"Vivian you don't half to**."**

"I stayed home to take care of you. Getting you something to eat is the least I can do**." Vivian said de-muting the television and heading to the kitchen.**

"**Oh, what would I do with out you, sister?"**

**Vivian shrugged, "I** don't know. Have a life sens you don't have little me to think of?**"**

**Lexi shook her head at her sisters joke, "**Is that a stab at what I do when I'm not at work**?"**

"Mmmmmaybe**."**

"Aww Shut up**." Lexi smiled and then focused her eyes on the television as her facial fetchers became more serious.**

**Lexi knew the truth, '**_If I didn't have you Vivian, I'd probably be dead._**' **


	39. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 38

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 38**

**Wednesday, and Lexi was till sick. Though Ace felt with Lexi being gone he could work better and more relaxed he missed her prescience at the office. So when the other said they were all going to visit her Ace jumped at the idea of tagging along. **

**Vivian smiled when she opened the door, "**Hay, guys! Come on in.**"She stepped the side and let the five male Anthros in before shutting the door behind them. "**I'm glad you guys came and all, but you sorta chose a bad time.**"**

"What d'ya mean**?" Rev asked.**

**Vivian looked down the hall real fast where the bed room were before looking back, "**I gets real bad when she 's first waking up and around the time she gos to bed.**"**

**Duck shook his head, "**I hate colds like that! I've them before. Not fun.**"**

"What are you guys doing to help her**?" Tech asked.**

"Well, I've stocked up on Orange juice and soups, and I've placed a glass in both bathrooms. That way she can rinse out her mouth quickly after she pukes. And I've tried to keep her in bed, but during a good portion of the day she feels fine and gets up.**"**

**Tech nodded, "**Good, but don't you think you should see a doctor?**"**

"Lexi agreed that if she's still feeling bad tomorrow we make an appointment**."**

"And how about you Viv? Feeling any symptoms, and how about school? Some how I get the feeling you haven't gone all week**." Tech said to the 16 year old.**

**Vivian looked at Tech half annoyed half amused, "**Tech you worry to much. No, fine, and your right. I haven't been. But my teachers all understand, wont mark my absences against me, and I'm still a strait A student.**"**

"Okay, Okay**."**

"Now come on. You want to see Lex right?**" They fallowed Vivian down the hall to the room at the end. Vivian gestured for them to wait there before entering. She went to the bed where they could see Lexi laying covered up and possible asleep. Vivian slightly shook her sister, "**Lexi...Lexi the guys are hear. They came to see you.**" They could see Lexis head move and look at Vivian. Eyes partly open and coted with sleep, "**do you want me to send them in?**"**

"Sure**." Lexi's voice was quiet and soft as she sat up and rubbed her eyes to rid them of tiredness. Vivian turned the light on and ushered the guys in. The room wasn't that big, so the guys had to gather around the bed on all sides. Ace took a look around The head of the bed was up against the wall where a window, blinds closed, was. A stand/table on ether side of the bed equipped with a lamp and random nick knacks. There was a dresser on the wall opposite the bed. Adjacent, and to the left, of that wall was a second door, and parallel to that wall was the one that held the door they entered from. In the far corner there was an old rocking chair. It was kinda heard to make do to the fact like the rest of the apartment it wasn't to clean and old blankets and clothing rested hear and there.**

"Hay Lexi**." Tech greeted.**

"Hay guy**s." Lexi replied. Seeing there worried faces she gave them a comforting smile. From under the blanket she bent her leg up pulling the blanket down off her shoulders to show her brown tank top.**

"How ya feelin' girl**?" Duck asked.**

"Alright**," Lexi said till she got a whiff of something that made her feel dizzy. She held her head, "**I think. Which one of you smells like a gas station?**"**

"That would be us.**" Duck said giving Slam a tap. "G**ot a tip that some one was going to set off a bomb so we had to stake it out. Turned out to be a dud**."**

"Yup, totist oftimels, buwe endurp smellpering likhe plcle wetakat sorry**." Slam added.**

"Is the smell bot'erin' ya Lexi**?" Ace asked. The other looked at each other, having not taken it into consideration that Lexi could have been more heightened to smells that can make one nauseas. **

**Lexi looked at him then closed her eyes, "**Jest a little**." As soon as she said that she felt more dizziness hit her and her stomach wrenched. A lump formed in her throat and her mouth felt moist. **

"Move**!" She said jumping out of the bed, light blue jeans covering her legs, and headed for the other door. She had to shove through Duck and Rev. As the door opened they got only a small glimpse of a bathroom, before the door was slammed. They all cringed at the sound of Lexi loosing the contents of her stomach. After a minuet or so there was a flush then silents. Tech and Vivian made there way over to the bathroom.**

"Lexi**?" Vivian asked as she taped the door. No reply. Tech grasped the door handle and opened the door. Lexi sat on the floor, against the wall, with her legs hugged close to her chest and forehead on knees. Her breathing was unsteady and she was possibly crying.**

**Through locks of golden hair she peeked up at them. Tech walked in, bent down, and picked her up, "**Come on little sister**."**

**Lexi had no objections to the coyotes actions as he brought her back to the bed and help her settle in. Now all the guys where crowded in one part of the room. Lexi rolled over and faced her back to them as she curled her body in the fettle position. Her stomach still upset.**

"I'm sorry**." She mumbled through her pillow. **

"Lexi it's not your fault**." Tech replied. He looked at the others, "**Its time for us to go.**"**

**They all filed out of the room and through the house. Before they completely left Ace slipped something out of the inside of his jacket and set it on a stand next to the door.**

"Hay, guys, I t'ink I'm gonna ditch the rest of da day. Deres an old friend of mine I've been wanting to see.**" Ace said as they walked out side. "**If it's okay?**" There was no objections. **

"I think I'm going to do the same as Ace, and stay hear to help Vivian with Lexi.**" Tech said as he turned back around. The three remaining agents all shrugged and continued on.**

**As they walked Rev piped up, "**Hay, I've been thinking... You don't suppose Lexi could be?...Well... you know**."**

"Rev that is as likely as a meteor hitting the earth and giving us powers.**" Duck replied.**

"Ya never know Duck!**"**

"Ya, and Zadavia 's an alien**."...**

**Tech reentered the apartment as Vivian opened the door. As he did he noticed a poplar bear plushie with the Coca Cola logo on its chest. He picked it up and read the tag that was tied around it's neck: '_Hope you get well soon, Lexi_'**

**Tech went and Gave it to Lexi, "o**ne of the others must of left it.**"**

**Lexi took the toy in her hands, and some how she knew exactly which one left it.**

**'**_Ace_**'**


	40. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 39

**Yunno: Sorry, but it is a a**lternate universe story. I was only adding that conversation for Humor and Dramatic Irony

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 39**

**Lexi clenched and unclenched her fingers on the seat of the doctors table. Her heart beating, threatening to break her rib cage, mind panicking, "**That can't be right Dr. Porter.**"**

"There's nothing els it can be Lexi.**" Said the young, wolf, gentleman in front of her. Dressed in a white jacket and a file in hand, "**Your blood test was negative on every thing, but what I jest told you. It's obvious your a little scared, but in todays world you have many choses. And many places you can go to get help.**"**

**Lexi slipped off the table and held her head a moment, "**Thanks...I guess.**"**

**He handed her the file he held, "**In there is a copy of your blood test, encase you want it, and a prescription to help with the dizzy spells and nausea.**"**

**Lexi stepped out of the doctors office and back into the hospital wing where her sister waited and others waited for there tern to see the doc or there family. Vivian got up and walked over to her older sister.**

"So? Are you going to be alright Lexi?**"**

**Lexi looked at her a moment before deciding she had to read the results for her self before she could reply. Flipping the file open she saw a chart: A list of illnesses and medical problems with ether NEGATIVE or POSITIVE stamped next to it. She scrolled her eyes through looking for where she was told it should say POSITIVE.**

"Negative, negative, negative...**" Lexi continued to chant the one word that repeated it's self till she came upon the big block, bold, letters of a, "**... POSITIVE.**"**

**Lexis eyes looked up. Glazed and staring at her own thoughts. Being told something left room for mistake. That the other person made a mistake or read it wrong. But to see it with your own eyes was different. It made in that much more real. Now, she'd seen it with her own eyes. Her arms dropped slowly to her sides. The file still healed tight in her hand.**

"Lexi?...Lexi what's wrong?**"**

**Lexi wasn't able to answer her sister as she felt her stomach wrench and ran for the nearest restroom. It was a small run down the hall.**

**Vivian ran after, but she was much slower then her older sibling, "W**hy did you haft to chose a career that required you to be so fast?**"**

**By the time Vivian was able to catch up to Lexi in the rest room she was siting on the floor next to the sinks. Legs to chest, head down, folder in hand, silent sobs and shaking. Vivian went to her sister and placed her arms around her. Vivian looked around, no one els was there.**

"Lexi...Pleas. Whats wrong?**" Vivian was scared and it was easily heard in her shaky voice. Lexi peeked up at her through her blond locks. She lifted her head and took a few deep breaths as she handed Vivian the file. Vivian cautiously opened it up and let her eyes scan the paper. Where she reached the POSITIVE mark she had to read it several time to know for sure she wasn't accidentally reading the results for the other test around it or if her eyes where playing tricks on her.**

**Vivian looked at Lexi. A surprised, but caring look only a sister can give. In a soft gentle voice Vivian managed to said, ".**..A-again**?"**

**Lexi sniffled as she rested head once again in her palm and merely nodded. A frown on her face as more tears started to fall from her emerald eyes. Vivian tried to say something, a question perhaps, but only came out with the beginning sounds of words, "**Ho-We-wh-I-**"**

**They sat there in silents for a moment. Lexi trying to regain her composure. Vivian looked at her older sister, the only blood family she had, and place a hand on her shoulder.**

"Lexi... I'm going to take tomorrow off of school. It's a Monday so-**"**

"No**!" Lexi said suddenly, placing her hands on the younger ones shoulders, "**No, Viv. Tomorrow your going to school and I'm going to work. You've all ready missed a week. I'm not keeping you home because of my problems. I'll deal with them on my own.**"**

**Vivian blinked, then slightly glared at Lexi. Shrugging Lexis hands off, and having crystal tears start to form Vivian snapped back, "**No Lexi! I'm going to be there for you! You seem to forget that what ever happens to you effects me jest as much! You try to be tough, I know it's for me, but still. Lexi you can't do every thing alone. If you would stop being like dad for two seconds you'd see that!**" **

**Vivian and Lexi both had tears. Speaking of there parents was something that had become taboo long ago because of the bad memories it brought up about there death.**

"Vivian... Your so right, but I jest can't help it. I don't want you end up like me."

"Would it really be that bad to be like you?!**?"**

"Vivian it was at your age I made my fist mistakes, and look at how much I've had to pay for that! I'm scared to be in a relationship! I'll admit, I have both physical and _mental_ scars! And I live with the constant memories and pain of that night!**"**

"Lexi we both lost the _exact_ same family that night! I-**"**

"Vivian it's different!"** Lexi yelled holding Vivian tightly and forcing her to look at her. Lexi softened her voice "**I had to watch... I watched mom and dad hit the floor. When they came out to see if _I_ was alright. Benge died _in_ my arms, and there was _nothing_ I could do. Benge may have brought me a lot of joy, but he was a mistake and I had to pay for it in the worst way**." Vivian fell silent as Lexi pulled her into a hug, "**The only thing I am thankful for is the fact that you weren't home that night. If he had killed you too...I know for a fact that even though I survived I still would of died, because what would I have had to live for?**"**

**The sister stayed there. Trapped in each others embrace and tears, Self pity and worry. Eventually they where able to stop crying and went home to further discuss the mater at hand.**


	41. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 40

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 40**

**The morning was hot, and gave no indication of cooling off any time soon. Lexi wiped her forehead of sweat as she closed the car door. She held her head for a moment. The heat did not help with her dizzy spells. She pulled a small bottle of prescription medicine from her pocket. She debated taking one or not. She was hesitant to take medicine. **

**She wasn't always, Hesitant. When prescribed,when needed, she took it. Was she the same Lexi she used to be, she would of relived herself already, but when things happen you change. For better or worse.**

**Lexi closed her eyes, and for a split second she saw herself. Laying in a hospitable bed. Doctors giving her pills and medications. This one for pain. This one for nausea. This one for sleep. This one for infection. This one for depression. The list going on fading her in and out of reality. Submersing her into a constant state numbed euphoria. Too out of it to ask. 'Where is my mother.' 'Where is my father.' 'Where is my sister.''Where is my love.' 'What happened' 'Am I right or did they...live'**

**Lexi shook her head. Clearing her mind of the 'god for shaken' memory. She put the bottle back in her pocket. The heat was the main case of her distress. Once inside the air conditioner of the building would cool her skin as she would be able to put on a professional face. Her belief was confirmed the moment the cool air touched her and she felt the nervousness in her stomach fade. She entered the elevator that whent up to there floor.**

**As it climbed upwards, Lexi took a few deep breaths. She could predict a few things. They'd all smile and wander over to her. Happy to see she back on her feet. Tech or Rev would ask what it was. Slam would pop in with how her behavior the week prior to her illness was probably a pre-telling of her getting sick. Duck would tell her about how Zadavia didn't want her going out on any serious missions till they where sure she was completely over it.**

**She knew all of them well, and could predict there movements. All but one. She had not thought of how Ace would react to her being back. When they first met she was able to. She saw past him. She saw him. A bit of a painful past, a 'ladies man' or player, cocky, and perhaps a bit full of himself. But now she didn't know. The past had been confirmed thanks to Duck, but she had seen a gentler side of him. A person who went against the 'rules' of being such things...**

**Lexi rolled over. She shivered slightly as she pulled the blanket up. The sudden chill bringing her to a state of not really being asleep, but not awake either.**

"Are you cold?**" A gentle voice asked. Not extending over a whisper. She reacted by rolling onto her back when a warm hand touched her arm. Lexi looked up into the blue eyes of Ace. He was slightly blurred as the trance of sleep refused to leave her tired body. She simply nodded. **

**He gave her a concerned look before slipping out of the bed. She tried lifting herself up onto her arms but her body wouldn't comply. There 'activities' had taken a tole on her energy level. She watched him walk to a window that was open a crack. She wasn't sure when he managed to put some short on. He closed the widow then walked over to his dresser. Getting down to open one of the lower drawers. After grabbing something he walked back. **

"**I**t's not extravagantly warm, but should help...and still be comfortable to sleep in**." He helped her put the shirt on. They both laid back down. She sensed hesitation in her drowsiness when she felt his arm wrap around her and him hold his body close to hers. She instinctively pulled closer to the warmth...**

**Lexi shook her head again as the elevator neared it's stop. She mentally told herself to '**S_top it_**!' She let herself fall into her usual relaxed look as the doors opened up. With a deep breath, she walked out of the elevator. Looking around she could see that all the guys where clustered around Techs computer or in the lounge aria. Unaware of the females presents. **

"The weather lately has jest been despicable! One week it's raining like theres no tomorrow. The next it all looks fine. Then it's a hundred degrees in the morning!**" Lexi smiled at Duck annoyed tone**

"I agree it's been a bit strange, but it's not like we can control the weather.**" tech replied.**

**She leaned on the wall and watched them. '**_There so unaware...unaware of every thing._**'**

**Slam was the first to see her standing there. He smiled and grumbled, "**Lexi gerour baletck**!"**

**The others all looked up as well and mermmered a similar greeting of saying her name. She smiled kicked off the wall and walked over to them. "**Hay guys. Miss me?**"**

"How you feeling**?" Rev asked.**

"Fine**." she replied, '**_For now_**'**

"What was it?**" Tech asked, "**A stomach virus**?"**

"Something like that**." Lexi shrugged.**

"That would probably explain you behavior recently Missy**." Duck said.**

**Lexi gave a quick, unnoticed, look at them all. Keeping her eyes on Ace only a moment longer then the others. His head was down. Lexi shrugged again, "**Probably. I did feel a little dizzy last Friday. Can't think of anything els it could have been.**"**

**Again she did a swift look at them all. Making a few seconds of eye contacts with Ace before continuing her gaze. The almost accusing look Tech gave her, one brow up, made Lexi shift a little from one foot to the other.**

"Ya kngrelow Zadavia woant ygerou golnng onny realger missions fobmlrawile**." **

"Slams right**." Rev agreed, "**Zadavias not going to want you going to any dangerous missions till we know your absolutely over this bug.**"**

"Looks like Ace and you are on paper duty.**" Duck added. **

**Lexi looked down, "**Kinda expected that.**" '**_I was right. Well, almost...Now jest to see what Ace will do._**'**

"Ace, Lexi.**" Lexi looked up at Tech, "**don't get settled in quite yet. Zadavia wants you two to leave for the prison. Spike still need to be asked a few more questions. It's all ready been long over du**e."**

**The two nodded and silently walked to the elevator. They remained silent going down. Not as awkward as the week prior to last. Lexi could see, in the corner of her eye, Ace was going to make a move to say something. She didn't want to talk. Not to him, not yet.**

**So to stop him she quickly said, "**I don't really feel good enough to drive. Would you like to?**"**

**Ace looked at her and replied "**Sure**."**

**Lexi handed him her keys. Her look making a stop to any further dialog. They reached ground floor and took for the car. The moment the heat hit her, Lexi felt her dizziness coming on again. She pushed through it. Successfully concealing her dis comfort. She was partly glad she decided to let Ace drive.**

"I guess you fixed it den**?" Ace said as he entered the drivers side.**

"Ya**." She slid in on the other side. The inside of the vicele was hotter then out side. The car air conditioning helped relax Lexi, but not fully. A not in the pit of belly wouldn't go away.**

**She saw that Ace was going to make another attempt at conversation so she turned on the radio. The radio was at a good volume. One could easily talk over it, but Ace simply sighed and focused on the road. Lexi wanted to talk with him, but not hear. Not now. **

**The car ride was shorter then Lexi expected. She still felt nauseous and knew the moment she left the car the heat would over take her. Perhaps even get the best of her. Her hand went into her pocket and she fingers the bottle for a moment. She took a glance at Ace. She didn't want to risk him seeing her. He would question what it was, or at least she thought he would. She couldn't be sure.**

**The car stopped as Ace found a vacant parking spot. Her only hope was to get into the building A-SAP. She exited the car. The heat rose fourth. The black cement that created the parking lot let off rays of heat. It hit her lick a brick. She held her head as it swirled. **

"Lexi**," Aces voice had a 'I'd like to talk with you' tone.**

**'**_Not now Not now_**.' Lexi thought. "**Come on lets go**."**

**she took a slightly unsteady foot forward, but was stopped when she felt his hand on her arm.**

"Lexi, why are you avoidin' talkin' to me?!**" Ace snapped. Pulling her arm so that they faced each other. "L**ook, It's a little obvious we've been acting strange. Ever sens...Well you know. Don't forget you where the one who wanted us to act professional. I jest wanted to talk about it**."**

**Lexi tugged her arm away from him and terned her back to him as she leaned on the car. She was feeling even sicker every moment she was out in this heat. She pleaded and begged in her mind for the nausea to ease and go away. She wasn't even sure why it was so bad. Ace also turned his back to her. He was feeling aggravated. Mixed both by the increasing heat and annoyance for the fact she wouldn't even look at him.**

**Lexi knew she was going to to do one of two things. Puke or collapse. She got the feeling it wasn't going to be the first one. **

"If dats da way you want to act fine by me.**"**

**The nausea wasn't easing down. Lexi knew that it would be only a matter of seconds before she blacked out. She held her hand around her stomach. In all truth it was a little lower. **

"Ace**," She was barely whispered.**

"What**." Ace looked back. His anger and aggression melting into concern when he looked at her stains and face. She didn't look good.**

"help**." The last thing she would remember, before drowned into a swirling darkness, was the ground coming up fast, and Ace calling her name.**


	42. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 41

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 41**

**Silents. We fidget under its pressure, yet we try so hard to achieve the bliss of no possible noise. We find it relaxing and frightening. Sometimes we want to break the deafening quietness, but no one will speak. That's all Ace heard. Silents. They had been waiting for a wile now. Non sure how long it had been.**

**When Lexi had collapsed Ace had caught her then immediately brought her back to Top Flight, medical wing. He and the other guys where forced to wait in one of the waiting room. Though it looked more like a lounge room. Blue carpeting, White walls, a couch, couple of comfortable chairs, a snack bar with a coffee maker. It was quite comfortable, but did not settle the worry in all of them. Ace stood, next to the snack bar, with his head tilted to the floor, but his eyes gaze at the door opposite of him. A light above it glowed a gentle red. Indicating that the doctors weren't done helping Lexi or had yet to find what the problem was.**

**He took his eyes from the light a moment to look at the group he called friends. Duck and Slam sat on the sofa not to far away from the door. Rev sat in one of the chairs. Tech, on the other chair, leaned on it rather then siting. They all remained quiet. Once again wondering what could be ailing there dear friend.**

**They all looked up when the red light turned off, and jumped to there feet when the door open and one of the doctors came through. He was human. Tan skinned, fair haired, brown eyed, Middle aged. He looked up at all of the anthros before him.**

"What's wrong wit' her Doc?**" Ace asked from his spot in the back.**

**The doctor cleared his through then looked at the chart in his hands, "**Nothings 'wrong' per say**." **

"What do you mean?! People don't collapse for 'nothing'**" Duck snapped. **

**Tech, noticed by the mallard, shook his head and glared at him, "**What I think duck means is, could you elaborate. For, he is right, people don't collapse over nothing.**"**

"**W**ell, according to this, Agent Lexis collapse was cased by a collection of things. Besides some stress, she _was_ dehydrated. In this heat it turned into heat exhaustion. Add all that to her current condition. In my opinion she shouldn't of been out there. At the very least not in her uniform. She's the fourth case today of heat exhaustion, It's not even noon yet. Some times I think the agency is trying to kill them in the heat.**"**

"Wait, go back a sec.**" Rev said, "**What do you mean by current condition**?"**

**The other hadn't payed that much attention to that part of what had been said, but now that the question had been thrown out there they all wanted to know what he had meant. Did he mean Lexi was still ill? They had asked her what was wrong, but, they knew Lexi, if it had been anything serious she would wait for the right time to break the news to them.**

**The doctor looked at each of them in turn. A look that said 'you don't know?'. He cleared his through again and simply said, "**She's pregnant.**" **

**Ace clutched the counter behind him. His heart started to pound against his chest. He couldn't tell if he was hyperventilating or not breathing. He felt like he was going to collapse himself. He didn't know what to think or do. He placed a shaky hand on hi head and looked up a moment. He caught eye contact with Tech. They shared a brief moment of shock and confusion. Only the two of them knew the hole truth. Ace looked away from the coyote. The others where all talking and arguing with each other, giving no mind to Ace. For some reason Ace didn't seem to hear them. The doctor was gone. He hadn't noticed him take his leave. **

**Ace shut his eyes tightly. In a brief moment of weakness, and fear, Ace had questions and thought run through his mind. Thinking of away to shift the guilt building in him to some other. Thinking of ways that made it that it wasn't him. It wasn't his. But the truth out wade the fear in him. He knew what he had done. It had been a sudden moment of passion. Protection from such a thing had been the last thing that came to mind.**

**His thought and panic where whisked away when the doctors voice returned and said, "**She is awake now. You all can come see her**."**

**Ace looked up to see the doctors head disappeared behind the door. The guys all looked at each other.**

"Well come on. Lets go see her.**" Duck said as he made for the door.**

"Wait, Duck**." They all looked at Tech, "**look we all know Lexi. This has to be something very difficult for her. I don't think she could handle all of us in there at once. And as much as we try, we wont be able to stop are selfs from asking the obvious questions. I think only one of us should go right now**." **

**No objection to what was said.**

"Whorl dou ink shoulbletec go Tech?**" Slam asked.**

"Ace _is_ her partner**." Tech replied. "**If there are no objections to it.**"**

**Ace looked up. Tech was the only one who could see the pleading in his eyes.**

**Rev rubbed the back of his neck, "**If you think thats the best thing to do Tech, I'm all right with it.**" **

**Slam gave a nod of approval. Now all eyes went to Duck.**

"So Duck? You okay wit' me going in**?" Ace asked. **

**Duck stood there. His arms crossed and eyes down. Duck sighed and rubbed his eyes before looking at the rabbit, "**Lexi and I where partners a long time. From when she first came hear to when you came hear. I'd prefer I go in, but Tech knows her even better then I do...So I'll agree to it**."**

"Go then, Ace.**" Tech said. As Ace walked by he and Tech shared a moments gaze. There was no nod, no hand jester, or body movement, but Tech could see the thank you and Ace could see the welcome. **

**Ace exited the waiting room into the hall. He walked down the hall, looking into the small windows of each medical room door, looking for the girl he needed to see. Slowly the rooms passed him by. Each one with a different agents. All but the one he wanted to see. Then came the door at the end. Peking in he saw her. She stood next to the med-bed in the room. Her jacket was draped over her lower right arm, and Ace could see her bighting at her thumb nail. **

**He was nerves, and obviously she was too. Ace took a deep breath before gripping the door nob and gently pushing the door open. As he stepped inside she slightly jumped and looked at him. They stood there a moment. Keeping an eye lock on each other. At the same time they looked away. Lexi placing her eyes on the floor and shifting her body wait from one foot to the other. Ace shut the door, leaned on in and looked down.**

"Hay**." He said looking up.**

"Hay**." She also looked up. There was short silent pause. Lexi rubbed her arm, and looked down again, "**I...I guess the doctor told you guys?**"**

**Ace looked down again as well. He nodded his head a bit, "**Ya, he did... I'm sure I all ready know the answer to dis question, so it's a bit pointless to ask, but... It's mine, huh?**"**

**Ace slightly expected her return with a sarcastic reply, but she merely nodded and said, "**Yup**." **

**She bit her lower lip, and closed her eyes as tears started to fall. Ace looked at. Wishing to comfort her. "**Lexi**?"**

"I'm sorry.**" Lexi said reopening her eyes and wiping the tears away with her hand, "**My hormones are a little out of whack. It's funny really. Most women experience pregnancy symptoms on the second month. I get it by the second week**."**

**She wiped away more tears then placed her hand on her forehead, "**I never thought I'd be in this position again.**"**

**Ace looked up at her, confused, "**Again**?"**

**Lexi looked back at him, also confused for a moment, till she remembered. She let out a short chuckle, "**You still don't have a clue to what my accident was. Do you?"

**Ace shook his head, "**No**."**

**Lexi sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. She looked away from Ace and pulled a photo from her back pocket. She traced the image with her finger, "**Ace, I was pregnant once before. I gave birth once. I... had a son once**."**

**She looked back at him. His face shock and some form of understanding. Lexi looked at the photo then held it out for him. Ace took a step forward and took the small, warn, photo in his hands. It was of Lexi. She was noticeably younger. Some where between 18 and 20. But thats not what Ace looked at. He looked at what she held in her arms. It was a small boy. Two? Three? Ace wasn't to good at telling the ages of children apart. The boy had large brown eyes and light brown hair. His fur was a very familiar color of tan.**

"Why is it**," Ace looked from the photo to Lexi, "**You never speak of him? Where is he?**"**

"Ace**," Lexi looked away. Her face twisted with past pain, "**key words are I _had_ a son. Benge, named him after my father Benjamin, but I called him my love, and he's dead**."**

"What happened?**"**

"Something I can never forget.**" Lexi replied looking of into a place and time only she could see......**


	43. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 42

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 42**

"Mommy....Mommy**." A light tugging awoke Lexi from sleep.**

"Huh**?" She lightly gowned as she looked down off the side of the bed. The darkness of the room making everything difficult to see clearly. All she saw was variations of black shadows.**

"Mommy**?"**

"Benge**?" Lexi freed an arm from her blankets, retched over, and pulled the lamp on the night stand on. Looking back down she was met with big brown eyes. "**Love, what are you doing up?" she looked at her digital clock and rested her head on her pillow for a moment, "And at 2 am. Not that you really know what that means**."**

"I had a bad dream**." The tree year old, dressed in blue foot pajamas that zipped up the front and also covered his hands like winter mittens, held close a black and white wolf pup stuffy.**

**Lexi smiled, "**Do you want to sleep with me tonight**?" **

**He nodded and lifted up his arms for her. The nine teen year old lifted the child up into the air and settled him down on her other side. Setting him on a pillow almost as big as he was. She lifted the blanket over him and tucked him in.**

"Hows that? Good**?"**

"Uh-huh**." He smiled, "I**'m thirsty.**"**

**Lexi laid next to him and ran her fingers across his brown hair, "**What would you like?**"**

"Milk**?"**

"Chocolate**?"**

**He smiled wide at his mother and nodded, "**Pleas**."**

"all right**." She kissed his forehead.**

"Wolfy too.**" He held up the toy.**

"All right**." She lightly kissed the toy. "**Stay hear love.**" She got off the bed and exited the room.**

**She walked into the hall and stopped. Looking down the hall to the left she saw the door to her parents room at the very end. Vivian's room across from the bathroom. Looking right she saw Benges room and the living room connected to the kitchen/dinning room and front door. Nothing out of the ordinary, but why did a small feeling of dread fill her? Looking in front of her she saw the utility room with the washer and dryer. The utility room, also connected to the kitchen, acting as a hall to the family room.**

**She looked up the hall again then continued to the kitchen. She turned on the light and quickly pored the milk. Quietly cursing under her breath when she spilled some on her pink Pjs. She took a straw from one of the cubers and placed it into the glass. Walking back into the hall she walked over to Benges room. Shutting the door he had left open. She got the feeling of dread again and looked towards the living room.**

**Lexi gasped and the glass slipped from her fingers, "**Ryan**."**

**The rabbit in front of her leaned on the wall. He was all brown. Dark brown fur, brown eyes, light brown hair. "**Hay Lexi How are ya's.**" His words slightly slurred together.**

"Ryan get out of hear**." Lexi backed away as he staggered closer to her. "Y**ou know the restraining order states you can't be any wear near me, Benge, or my family!**" She yelled it quietly. Not wanting to have her parents or Benge coming out. Benge especially. She'd tell her parents in the morning if things didn't get out of hand.**

**He slammed her against the wall, "**You can't keep me away from him Lexi!**" The smell of alcohol stung Lexis eyes and nostrils as it irradiated from his breath. That's when her heart pounded. When sober he was great guy: Kind, caring, smart, fun, even a great father, but when drunk he was violent. She hadn't known this until he became twenty one. When he struck her she left him, when he struck Benge she got a restraining order. And after all that, she had never seen him _this_ bad. He slammed the wall with his fist next to her head, " **He's jest as much MY son as he is yours!**" **

**With all her might Lexi pushed away, crashing him into the wall opposite of her, "**A father doesn't break his sons leg!**"**

**He growled and rushed at her. That's when she felt the pain. She let one, short, high pitch scream before her body collapsed onto him. She held onto him to stop her self from falling. The action more out of reflex then anything. He caught her, but still his hand held the knife to her. He pressed his head to hers, "**Don't say stuff like that doll.**"**

**He let go and watched as she slid down the wall onto the floor. A red stain growing from the knife still in her. Lexi gasped at breaths and looked up when she heard a small commotion from her parents room before the door opened. Reviling two, tan and gray, bunnies. **

"Lexi**?!" the male said. From his back pocket Ryan with drew his weapon and in two shots Lexi watched her parents fall to the floor. Tears started to blur her vision. She tried to say something, but she had gone into a state of shock. Her eyes darted from the unmoving forms of the couple on the floor to the small form the exited her bed room.**

**Benge looked up at the man, "**Daddy**?"**

**Still pulsing with a killing adrenalin rush, Ryan shot again. Benge hit the door frame and with wide eyes looked back at Lexi. He reached out to her as she did to him , "**Mommy**." He fell back into the room. Only his feet, moving up in down, could be seen. At this sight some part of Ryan sobered up.**

"Benge**?" He said with tears. He staggered foreword a little and stopped. He looked around. At Lexi's parents, at Benge, back at Lexi, then at Benge again, "**What have I done?**" **

**He ran to the door, swung it open, and ran into the night. Lexi breathed heard. The shock wearing off as she pulled the knife out of her gut. She gasped at it and threw it aside. She looked over at her parents. They didn't move. She looked at what she could see of Benge. His feet still lifted and fell. With all her might Lexi pulled herself over to the child.**

**He looked at her as pulled herself by his side. The brightness in his eyes had dissolved away. **

"Mommy**." He shook, "**I'm cold.**"**

"I'm sorry love**." Lexi said as she pulled him close to her. Benge curled his body to hers. Lexi could feel the warm liquid coming from him, but didn't have the strength to stop it.**

"Can you sing to me? Like you do before bed?**" He asked.**

"What song.**" Lexi said as more tears filled her eyes.**

"Husha**." Benge breathed, "**Hushabye mou-**"**

"Mountain**." She felt hem nod. Lexi gathered her breath and in a raspy voice sang, "** A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain, Softly blows over lullaby bay. It fills the sails of boats that are waiting, Waiting to sail your worries away...**"**

**Lexi could never be sure how long she repetitively sang the lullaby. Slowly she grew quieter, into whisper, then mumbles and humming, to silence. And some where with in all that Lexi could feel Benge's feet stop moving, then his breathing slowed and became lighter, and eventually she couldn't feel his heart beating against her as she held him.**

**She grew very tired, and when she saw the red and blue lights she could no longer keep herself awake. Death is a dream**

**Every thing after that seemed more like a dream or faded memory you can almost bring forth, but remains blurry. What was real and what was dream she couldn't fully find. She saw Benge and her family happily, she saw her self sick, she saw that day she met Ryan, she saw her sister playing in the snow, she saw doctors a sergeants, she saw the day she found out she was pregnant, she saw Vivian...Wait, this Vivian was clear with no dream like sens to her. The ten year old was asleep in a chair next to her. Tear stained fur around the eyes**

**Lexi reached for, but was stopped by wires a tubes connected to her hand, wrist, and arm. She fallowed the vines. Moneters, blood packets, Blood pressure, more. **

"Lexi**?" She looked back at her sister. The child looked at her a moment then jumped onto the medical bed, hugged Lexi, and cried, "**I thought I lost you as well!**"**

"Wha? What's going on?**" Lexi asked push Vivian away to where she could see her.**

"You don't remember?**" Vivian asked. Lexi thought a moment. Then she remembered all of it.**

**Lexi looked at the younger sybling, "**Mom and Dad? Are?**"**

**The ten year old looked down with tears and shook her head.**

**Lexi was sure she knew the answer, but she had to ask, "**B-Benge?**"**

**Vivian looked up with the tears falling down her noise and chin, "**I'm sorry Lexi.**"**

**Tears filled Lexis eyes as she fell back onto the bed.**

"Wha- What happened**?" Vivian cried.**

"He was so drunk.**" Lexi said to more of herself then Vivian, "**But I never thought Ryan could-**"**

**Lexi pulled Vivian down into a hug as she cried, "**Thank god you where at Tiffs**."**


	44. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 43

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI chapter 43**

"Lexi, I I'm so sorry**." Ace said as he placed his gaze on Lexi. His voice shook and threatened to crack. **

"You have nothing to be sorry about.**" Lexi said as she wiped away fresh tears. Part of Ace at that moment longed to hold Lexi and comfort her, but the part of him that knew she would push him away won the mental argument. **

"What happened to-?**"**

"Ryan**?"**

"ya**."**

"Four months after I was discharged from the hospital the police found his body.**" Lexi looked down then at Ace, "**They think he sobered up, couldn't live with the guilt, and shot himself. Same gun he used to kill my family... The day I learned Ryan wasn't coming back I felt a strange feeling of closure, at the same time a pain I still can't describe. After I healed I joined the academe. Became an officer and quickly climbed up the ladder of command**."**

**Lexi sighed and then there was a moment of silents. Both taking in all that had been reviled. Ace tried to think of something to say. Preferably something comforting, but nothing came to him. Instead it was Lexi to speak again.**

"Look, Ace, I know, from past experience, I know I wont be able to give up this baby. In one way or another I jest wont be able to. And I'm not the kind to trap a guy into something he doesn't want to be.**" Ace and Lexi looked at each other, "**A week Ace. I want you to think about this for one week. Do you want to be a father? If you say no, then I will tell the guys, and Zadavia, the father is someone els and the baby will never know who you truly are. Think on this carefully Ace. Becoming a parent takes a lot of sacrifice, but in return you find a joy you'll never find any where els**."**

**Ace made the move to say something, but Lexi placed her hand up stopping him. She walked over to the door, "**I will not except your answer today or tomorrow. Make your desiccation wisely Ace. It don't only effect your future.**"**

**Lexi left the room and left Ace behind, speechless, to think. When she enter to go through the waiting room a wave of questions and 'are you okay's hit her from her fellow agents. Lexi simply lifter hand to silents them and said, "**Guys pleas**." **

**As she closed the door behind herself Ace entered the waiting room. The guys looked at her.**

"What'd she say to you**?" Duck asked.**

**Ace, with a dazed look, replied, "**She jest told be about her acciden**t." **

**Lexi quickly made her way to the conference room. She entered the softly lit room. Looking around she saw the table and chairs she and other would convene for the next group assignment. **

"Zadavia**?" She said to the room.**

"Yes**." Lexi slightly jumped when she saw the tall majestic women walk in from behind her. Zadavia gave a small smile, "**What is it Lexi? I thought you would still be in the medical wing.**"**

**Lexi made her posture as professional as possible, "**Zadavia, I'd like to put in for a transfer. To a new location**."**

**Zadavia looked at the anthro in bewilderment, "**Why on Acmetropalic would you want to do that?**" **

**Lexi looked down as if in shame. Zadavia wasn't jest her boss, but her good friend. Dissipate her effort her poster became rugged, "**Because I'm pregnant.**" Lexi didn't look up in order to see Zadavias reaction. "**And I... I'm not sure if I can stay hear**."**

**Lexi looked up to see an understanding on Zadavias face. "**I see... Can I ask who the father is**?"**

**Lexi looked away, "**I'm kinda waiting on him to-**" Lexi mumbled the end.**

"I understand Lexi. Now about the transfer, do you have any where specific in mind**?"**

"Any where away from hear.**"**

"Very well. Your aware of the week between the filing of papers and the official notice? I'll turn in the needed paper work today if you wish. If I do you have till today till midnight Sunday to cancel the transfer.**"**

"I'm aware of all this Zadavia**."**

**Zadavia looked down then back at Lexi, "**Are you sure you want to do this Lexi**?"**

"I'm very sure**."**

**Zadavia placed her hands on Lexis shoulders, "**Lexi, on a more personal level, if you ever need me I will help you. You are my friend, and if go through with the transfer you'll be greatly missed. By not only myself, but Tech, Rev, Duck, Slam, and even though he's still new compared to the rest of you I think Ace would miss you as well.**"**

**At the mention of the name of the man who help put Lexi in this situation Lexi looked down and gently shrugged Zadavias hands off. Lexi looked back up a said, "**Maybe he will maybe he wont. But any way Zadavia-**" Lexi trailed off again.**

"Pleas sit Lexi, and continue. You can tell me, and I wont tell the others**." Zadavia guided Lexi to one the meeting chairs and sat down next to her, "**now tell me**."**

**Lexi placed her hand on her abdomen and thought a moment on how to word what was on her mind without giving away who the father was, "**The father... I gave him a week to think over whether or not he wants to be part of the baby's life. If it's a yes then I'm staying hear. If no... If I'd stay I'd see him almost every day, and I don't think I could handle tha**t."**

**Lexi's voice quivered as fresh tears fell across her face. Zadavia pulled a tissue box, that had been centered on the table, closer and handed Lexi one of the white tissues. Lexi quickly wiped her eyes and blew her noise. **

"Dose that mean the father works hear in the building? Or dose he work close by**?"**

"I'd rather not answer that right now Zadavia.**" Lexi examined the womens face. As far she could tell, her boss was still playing a guessing game on who.**

"Lexi, given your past and, don't take thins wrong, your mental insecurity I wonder how this happene**d." Zadavia replied**

**Lexi felt her cheeks grow warm as she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. A unprofessional position for an unprofessional moment. A moment where the two females where friends rather then co-workers. "**It... It was jest sudden. He kissed me and...I-I didn't pull away.**"**

**There was a moment of silents before Zadavia spoke again, "How 'd the guys take it?"**

"I'm not sure really**."**

"It sound like all of you could use the week off.**"**

"Ya..**."**

"I'm going to make a quick call, then I'll escort you back out.**"**


	45. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 44

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI chapter 44**

"Agents**." the guys all gather around when they heard the vice of there boss. They looked up at the tall women and down at Lexi who stood in front of her. "**Do to some resent news I find it would be best for all of you to take the week off. I've made a call part of the team from the Top Flight building 206 will be momentarily replacing all of you. You should recognize them Ace. They are your old team.**"**

**Ace gave a week smile.**

"Now you may leave if you wish, and as a request do let Lexi be**." Lexi gave Zadavia a small smile before heading to the elevator. One by one they all slowly left the premises. **

**The fallowing week went slowly. It was Friday now. Lexi and Vivian where heard at work.**

"Do y' got it Viv**?" Lexi asked.**

"Ya! I got it**." Vivian's voice was slightly strained as she took the large box from her sister and set it on top of a near by stack. "**Whoa. That's a heavy one**."**

"Most of them are heavy. who new we had so much stuff cramped into this small apartment.**"**

"And we still have your room to pack! That's going to be a load**!" Vivian declared.**

"Oh shut up**." Lexi threw a unpacked throw pillow from the couch at her. Vivian Let out an "**Umff**!" before they both laughed. The two sister stood together, arms linked, and looked around there living room and kitchen. The two rooms cleared of all 'unessential' items.**

"Vivian**?" Lexi looked down, "**I know I've asked you about a million times now, but are you sure your okay with us moving? I feel kinda selfish us moving jest because I'm... Pregnant**."**

**Vivian sighed and leaped over the back of the arm chair to sit in it, "**Lexi you said I'd still be able to go to my school current school. So I'm fine with what ever happens. If the father is a no then we move the father is a yes, then we unpack. Although I still wish you'd tell me WHO daddy to be is**."**

**Lexi sighed, "**Vivian**-"**

"I know I know. It's all on his answer**." Vivian quickly got and hugged her sister, "**Kudos Lexi. I know a lot of girls who would rather trap a guy then give him his choice**." **

**Lexi smiled and hugged her back, "**Thanks Viv. Now come on we have one more box to move till we're done for the day**."**

"Lexi, are you sure you should be moving these boxes? There heavily and your pregnant**."**

"Vivian must we o over this again? I've told you before a pregnant women can do all the same physical work she can when not. The only problem is as the baby gets larger things get harder. Now help me with this.**"**

**They each took a side of a large box and carried it over to a stack that lined the wall.**

"Hay Lex?**"**

"Ya**?"**

"I think, even if the father is to say yes, we should move.**"**

"why**?"**

"Well, in about 8 months now, we'll have another roommate. If we stay here where will the baby stay?**" **

**Lexi looked down a moment. 'Vivian has a point, and it would be nice to know we didn't all this for nothing.' We'll talk about it later Sis. Speaking of months. How many till your out of school."**

"Four**."**

"Four, very well, As for now, we finished are days quota early so there's plenty of daylight out there. Why don't you go find some of your friends to bother**." **

"Yes! Thanks Lex.**" Vivian hugged Lexi and headed for the door.**

"Take your cell phone and call me when you get to you friends**." Lexi said. Vivian pulled her phone from her pocket and showed it to Lexi as she opened the door.**

**Vivian was momentarily surprised to see Tech, but simply passed by wile saying, "**Hi Tech, by Tech**."**

**Tech came in and shut the door behind him. Leaning on it as he did. Tech was in casual clothing, like Lexi. He had on some lose fitting jeans and a green tank top. Lexi was in denim shorts and a pink, lose around the arms, long sleeved shirt. He looked at the boxes lining the wall.**

"When where you going to tell us, or did you plan to jest disappear**?"**

"I was going to tell you guys**."**

"You could of told me sooner.**"**

"I...**" Lexi said looking down, ashamed. He was right. He was her brother and she didn't tell him.**

"But I'm not here four that**." Tech sighed and walked over to her, "**I came to see how you're doing. I meant to come over earlier this week, but things happen**."**

"Well I'm fine. As fine as I could be at least.**"**

"Ya**." Tech looked at the boxes again, "**Are you really going to leave? What about the guys**?"**

"Tech pleas no-**"**

"What about Ace?**"**

**Lexi froze for a moment then looked at him, "**What do you mean 'what about Ace'**?"**

**Tech placed his hands on her shoulders, "**Lexi, I know Ace is the father.**"**

**Lexi let her head slowly fall, "**H-how**?"**

"That's not important right now**." He placed his hand under her chin and had her look up. Tears now in her eyes, "**Lex you can't jest... Leave. It's his baby too.**"**

"Tech**," She pushed him away and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "**I'm not 'jest' leaving. I gave Ace a week. To decide if he wants to be father**."**

"Then why do you look so sad? Why are you packed.**"**

"He only has two days left.**" Lexi hugged herself and sniffed, "**And I think if he hasn't decided yet, he never will.**"**

"Lexi come hear.**" Tech hugged her ans she easily excepted the embrace of her brother. He sat the two of them on the floor, "**He'll come Lexi. He'd be an idiot if he didn't**."**

"I don't know Tech**." She said leaning into him.**

"Come on. You're right, y' don't know. Maybe he's a little afraid of being a father. Maybe he doesn't know how to be a dad**."**

**Lexi looked up at him, "**I don't think that's helping**"**

**Tech smiled at her, "**I once heard some where that a women learns to be a mother wile she's pregnant. A man learns to be a father when he first sees and holds his child. But I see something in Ace. There is a guy some where in him that wants to be a dad. I think he's jest afraid and unsure. Needs to realize. I believe when his time is as close to an end it's uncomfortable I think he'll realize, and become the man he is.**"**

"Now that helps.**" Lexi smiled. "**I wonder what he's up to right now.**"**

"Idiots**!" Ace yelled as he slammed his apartment doors. After spending most of the after noon with his old Coworkers he left in a huff. "**How could they say t'ings like dat?**!"**

**Ace took his shoes off and set them next to the door then walked down the hall to his room. Wile changing into more comfortable clothing he continued to rant. **

"'can you believe all this commotion 'cus some gal got herself knocked up' Kelly you jack! Den deres Veronica! Witch wit' a capital B! 'what kind of an idiot gets pregnant in this day 'n' age!' dey make me sick!**" Ace feel back on his bead. Shirtless with a pair of jeans and socks.**

"You guys don't even know Lexi! You have no right**!" Ace sighed and placed a hand on hi head, "**Oh Lex**i." He looked over at the calender on the wall. There was one date stared on the calender. In two days. "**What am I going to do?**"**


	46. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 45

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI chapter 45**

**Ace stared up at the sky. He sat on a park bench in a pair of blue jeans and a yellow tee. He placed his forehead onto his open palm, "**I'm out of time. I'm out of time and I still don't know what to do**."**

**He sighed, scratched the back of his neck, and looked up. People passed by. Couples, kids, teens, people with dogs. **

"Okay Ace,**" He said to himself as he took a deep breath, "Y**ou've had all week. Now ask your self: Are you ready to be a dad?**" Ace sat up strait and stared off in front of himself, "**_Am_ I ready to be dad**?"**

**Ace thought about all the things he did and had. Children required attention, time, room, money. He'd haft to give up doing things so he could be the baby. Would he haft to sell things? A baby would need clothing, formula, beading, toys, dippers, and then it would get older. That meant 'real food', larger clothing, shoes, new toys, extra activities, birthdays, Christmases, grade school, middle school/ junior high, high school, college tuition. **

**Ace cringed at the thought and gulped when the thought off added stress that would come from worrying if the kid was safe, healthy, and happy. His eyes darted around the park. He ended up looking at a couple sitting in the grass. A happy looking couple. They had a baby and a little boy. The mother held a bottle to the baby as the father had a hand on the boys shoulder and a ball in the other. They smiled as they talked and giggled here and there.**

**Ace relaxed a little and leaned back. He looked up at the sky then close his eyes. In his mind he saw Lexi. She smiled; it was warm and nurturing. She giggled. Ace felt his heart flutter and every hair on his body raised. He kept that image in his head, and felt warm and happy. The mental image evolved. Lexi held a small infant in her arms. She kissed it's forehead as it slowly dozed off. Then the image grew again. Ace wrapped his arm around Lexi and stroked the child's head. His hand nearly completely covering the head. He kissed Lexi on the cheek then kissed the child.**

_Becoming a parent takes a lot of sacrifice, but in return you find a joy you'll never find any where els**.**_

**Such warmth. Such joy. Such Love.**

**Ace opened his eyes, "**Love**." **

**Ace pulled his cell phone from his pocket and checked the time. It was noon. Noon on his last day. Ace stood up and slowly started to walk. His walk quickened. Speed walking, jogging, running. He ran; making his way through the crowded streets of Acmetropalic. As he slid to a stop, panting with his hand on his knees, he looked up at the apartment building. Once he had, somewhat, caught his breath it was into the building and up the floors. **

**As he ran down hall the door he wanted came into view. He took a nerves swallow before knocking on the door. It was seconds, but Ace felt like it was much longer. When the door opened he looked down at Vivian. She looked back at him, slightly confused to see the gray rabbit.**

"Hi, Ace, can I help you**?"**

"Vivian, I need to talk to**," He looked up into the apartment and saw Lexi standing inside, "**Lexi**." **

**Ace gently pushed aside Vivian and walked over to Lexi. Ace took her hands in his then looked into her eyes. He saw surprise, "**Lexi for about six months, we've been partners, and for about six months I haven't been able to keep you out of my head. At first, I thought it was because you where number one and dat I wanted dat tittle back. Obsession wit' your enemy t'ing. Or maybe dat it was because you could tell what I was t'inkin', but I couldn't read you**."**

**Lexi looked at him, still surprised that he was there, and now confused. She opened her mouth to say something, but Ace placed a finger on her lips to stop her, "**I'm not done Lexi. I've been doing some t'inkin'. T'inkin' over all dat we've done dis past half year. About how da more I get to know you da more my heart pounds when I see you. How, I'm _actually_ afraid to say somet'in' stupid or embarrassing in front of you. How, when your not around I miss you.

"I can't be sure, sens I've never felt dis way before, but I t'ink I love you. I love you, and I want to be there for you. Through da morning sickness, midnight cravings, swollen feet, every thing from now to years to come. I want to be dere. For you and _our_ baby, Lex.**"**

**Ace whipped away a few tears from her cheek before pulling her into a hug. He held her tightly as she cried into his shoulder and hugged him back. She cleared her throat and spoke.**

"I-I guess that's okay Ace, sens I think I-I love you.**"**

"I guess we're a couple who think we're in love**."**

**He felt her giggle, "**and I think that was the first time you've called me Lex**."**

**He looked at her, "**Do you not want me calling you dat?**"**

"No, it sounds good from you.**"**

"So your the one**." The two bunnies separated and looked over at the sixteen year old who leaned on the back of the couch, "**The one who knocked-up my sis.**"**

**Ace gave Lexi a small smile, "**I guess I am.**"**

**Vivian smiled at him and gave him a light push on the arm, "**Welcome to the family.**"**

"T'anks**."**

**Vivian gave Lexi a hug then the two locked arms. Lexi gave a quick look around the packed apartment. "**looks like we'll be looking for a new apartment.**"**

**For the first time Ace took in the fact the hole apartment had been backed, "**Why are you moving?**"**

"Well, as Viv put it, in about eight months we'll have a new room mate. We'll need a place that can accommodate that**."**

**Ace looked around again then a thought jumped into his head, "**Move in with me**."**

**Lexi and Vivian looked at him, "**What**?"**

**Ace rubbed his neck as he thought about the idea "**It would perfect Lex. You've seen my apartment. It's large enough for the three of us, and if we get another**." Ace place his hand on Lexis lower abdomen.**

"I...I don't know Ace.**"**

"Why not Lexi? Da money you could save, sens I would pay da rent and half da food. You could you dat money for Vivian or your self. And den deres t da baby to t'ink of.**"**

"I...**" Lexi didn't know what to say. Part of didn't expect him to even come let alone ask her to move in with him. She looked at her sister, "**Vivian**?" **

"Hey, it's alright with me.**"**

**Lexi shrugged and took a breath, "**I guess we'll all be living with each other.**"**


	47. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 46

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI chapter 46**

**Ace knocked on the door before peeking his head through the door, "**Hay Lex, Hows da unpacking going**?"**

**Lexi looked up from one of her last boxes. Much to the three Bunnies surprise, getting Lexi and Vivian settled in Ace's apartment had taken only a week. Successfully placing Lexi at the beginning of her second month of pregnancy. "**It's going all right. Quicker then expected though**."**

**Ace chuckled, "**Ya, Vivans all ready done. Now she's making diner**."**

"What's for dinner**?" Lexi asked as tossed an collapsed empty box onto a pile and walked over to him.**

"She's baking something with Rice.**"**

**Lexi smiled, "**it must be Chicken and Rice then.**"**

"Hay Lexi, what do you want to do with da rocking chair? We can leave it in da living room or place it in hear like at your old apartment**."**

**Lexi looked down and thought a moment. The chair had been a present from her mother and father when Benge was born. "**I think I want it in here**."**

"Okay**."**

"hay guys! Din Din!**" Vivian called from the kitchen. The two left Lexis room and sat at the table. Lexis new room was down the same hall as Aces room as Vivian's was down the other hall of the apartment. **

**The three sat down to eat. They got into pleasant dinner conversation that was accompanied from the occasional laugh and giggle. Then Ace noticed that the light was blinking on the Answering machine.**

"Huh? Did you guys hear the phone ring?**" Ace asked as he got up.**

"Nope**." Lexi replied.**

"I didn't hear any thing.**" Vivian agreed. **

"Perhaps it's from early when we where all at work and school**." Lexi suggested as she was reminded of the day, "**and I swear if Duck makes another pregnancy joke or comments how we shouldn't be left alone I'll kill the mallard**." **

**Ace chuckled as he looked at the number of messages. "**One**." Ace pressed the button and the machine came to life.**

"Ace, son, it's your father. Your mothers been pestering about you. 'Why hasn't he come to see us Adam!' is all I hear. Pleas give us a call Ace.**"**

**Ace stared at the machine. How could he have forgotten.**

**Ace gave a groan as he slummed back into his chair at the table, "**How could I space somet'in' like dis!?**!"**

**He looked when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "**What's the matter Ace**?"**

"Lexi I...**" Ace scratched the back of his neck, "**I haven't told dem about you... and are situation. I forgot to**."**

**Lexi looked down "**Oh**."**

**Ace sighed and got up, "**Best get it over wit'**." Ace piked up the phone and dialed a number. It was a few rings before there was an answer on the other end. "**Hey Da-id**" Ace's voice went up with a nerves pitch. He cleared his through and tried again, "**Hey Dad...Ya, sorry for not callin'.......I've been...Bizzy.... Ya, go head put me on speaker phone... Hi mom......Again sorry....I've missed you guys too. Look der's somet'in' I need to tell you guys......Remember me telling you guys about my partner**." **

**Ace looked up to see Lexi and Vivian staring at him. He made an uncomfortable face and walked over to the window in the living room to where he was out of ear shot. Lexi and Vivian looked at each other.**

"Lex, is it jest me or did he look ummm...worried?**"**

"He did. Why would he look _that_ worried? Telling your parents your pregnant is hard, yes, but considering how old we are they can't do anything that bad... can they**."**

**Vivian shrugged. They looked back up as Ace placed the phone back on it's holder. He had a dazed yet surprised look on his face.**

"Yo, Ace. Something wrong?**" Vivian asked.**

"Dey**," Ace looked at Lexi, "**dey want to met you. Dey want us to have dinner with de**m"**

**Lexi looked at him confused, "**and that's a bad thing**?"**

**Ace sighed and sat next to Lexi, "**It's not a bad thing. I'm jest...worried about you.**"**

"Why**?"**

"My parents can be a bit...Snobbish**."**

"Snobbish**?"**

"Ya, y' see, I haven't told you this yet, but my parents are... Dey live over at the Fine Point Homes aria.**" Ace replied.**

"Fine Point?**" Lexi looked at him in a 'you serious' look, "**That's where the richest, most snobbish full of them self, people live.**"**

**Ace looked at Lexi and said bluntly, "**Ya**."**

**Lexi looked at him in surprise.**

"Your parents are loaded!**?" **

"Vivian**!" Lexi scolded.**

"No Lex, Vivian's right. Dey are. My father has a lawyering company and my mother owns stocks.**" Lexi remained silent as Ace continued, "**They always expected me to be wit' a girl of a 'higher class'. Dey always thought I'd end up marring the daughter of a bissnes partner of my dads, Clare. But she was a spoiled brat! Only interested in bagging a guy who has or will inherit the same amount, if not more, money as her family has!**"**

**Ace sighed heavily, "**How dey ever t'ought I'd like some like dat I'll never now, but because of dat expectation dere not goin' to come off kindly to ya Lexi.**"**

"Ace**," Lexi started, "**I'll haft to met them at one point. Mite as well be now**."**

**'**_Why dose she haft to be right?_**'**


	48. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 47

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI chapter 47**

**.::Warning::. Slight language at the end of chapter!**

**Lexi taped her fingers nervously against the door under the car window. She looked up and over when she felt a hand on her shoulder.**

"Lexi relax.**" Ace said with a slightly nerves smile of his own. **

"How can I Ace?**" She asked, she looked up throw the window as the red light turned green, "**Your parents don't even know me, and what they get to hear first about me is that I'm pregnant**." **

**Ace glanced down a moment, "**It's not like dats entirely your fault Lex. I presume you remember _who_ made the first move.**"**

**Lexi lightly blushed and looked away from him then sighed, "**I still wish we could of stopped by the apartment**."**

"Lexi I told dem dat we'd be coming right after we got off work. If dey don't like da look it's dere problem. And don't worry about Vivian. She can handle herself for one evening. She seemed to like da idea of gettin' to order a pizza for dinner**. "**

**Lexi took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Slowly she calmed her breath, and her nerves. Things where a lot different now then how it had been with Ryan and Benge. Back then, yes, she had been utterly terrified to tell her parents, who had also been a couple pregnant young, and her kid sister, who had little idea of what pregnancy was at the time. She had been terrified, but knew no matter what happened, whether Ryan would run off or not, whether his parents cared or not, whether she kept the baby or not, her parents would be there for her. Would love and support her. Give her guidance. But now she had no one to look to for such things. She had her sister, Ace, and the guys, yes, but it could never be the same. **

**Her eyes opened again as she felt the care come to a stop. In front of the car was a giant gate that had written in its bars ' _Fine Point Homes_'. Ace rolled down his window and looked up at the manager of the gate.**

"Can I help you Sir**?" The man asked.**

"Ya**," Ace started, "**I'm hear to see Mr and Mrs Bunny. Listed as Adam and Sabrina Bunny. I'm dere son.**"**

**The man in the gate house typed something into a computer, "**What's your name Sir?**"**

"Ace, but I'll probably be in dere as Avery**."**

"And your guest?**"**

"Lexi**."**

"Last names**?"**

"Bunny. We're both Bunny.**"**

"Your clear.**" He gave a kind smile as he opened the gate, "**Welcome to Fine Point Sir, Ma'am**." **

**Lexi looked at Ace with a small smile as he rolled up his window, "**Avery**?"**

**Ace gave Lexi a side glance as he drove through the now open gates, "**I changed my name after high school.**"**

"Why**?"**

**Ace shrugged "**Always t'ought Avery sounded like a 'sophisticated' name. Dat didn't sound like me**."**

"I like it.**"**

"Den you keep it**." Ace smiled. His first relaxed smile sens they left the office. Ace drove past rows of large, multiple story, houses with neat, perfectly kept, yards and gardens. Each house had multiple cars and viechles in there larger then needed drive ways. Lexi couldn't help but slightly gawk at the places, and as more and more 'homes' past by Lexi felt her stomach pulled into nerves knot. This was definitely not her side of the tracks. **

**Ace pulled into a drive way of a house marked 763, turned off the engine, and placed a hand on Lexi shoulder again, "**Try not to be nerves. Though I know it's hard not to be."

**Lexi nodded then slipped out of her door. Still looking up at the place of what she guessed mite be four stories, Lexi held her arm out of nervousness and a odd feeling of shyness. Ace came around, gave her, once again, a reassuring smile, took her hand, and led her to the front door.**

**He rang the door bell and deep inside the buildings belie it's chimes bellowed. There was silents for a moment as Ace, once again smiled at Lexi. It was starting to irritate her. The door slowly swung open and in side it stood a elderly wolf. His once deep brown fur fading to various shades of gray and silver. Dressed in a stereotypical butler outfit. He looked at Ace with a warm gaze of surprise and joy. **

"**Hello master Avery." the wolf smiled and placed a hand on Aces shoulder, "**Haven't seen you in these parts for some time lad. It's good to see you.**"**

**Ace smiled, it was slightly relaxed slightly forced, "**I know Toni. Been meaning to visit but work and such has kept me occupied**." He gave a subtle wink to Lexi, but the old eyes of a wolf are quicker then one would expect. Toni, as it was, switched his gaze to Lexi. But unlike how his eye where gentle for Ace, he stared at Lexi with judgmental eyes. An image flashed through Lexis mind of the old butler sticking his nose in the air and turning his back to her. **

**Some how it made her feel better when she realized he wasn't staring at _her. _He was staring at her clothing. _There_ clothing. Ace followed the gaze of Toni and quickly explained, "**We jest got off of work Toni. Care to let us in.**"**

**The servant smiled and quickly made way for them, "**Of coarse master Avery. And may this beautiful young lass be the one you spoke of on the phone**?" **

**Ace took Lexis hand, giving it a gentile squeeze, and led her into the home. As the door shut behind them Ace answered, "**Yes she is. Toni dis is Lexi. Lexi dis is, an old friend of mine, Toni.**" **

**Toni took Lexis hand in a old formal jester before giving it a kiss, "**Emphasis on the old my lady.**"**

**Lexi felt a small blush as she returned a, "**It's nice to meat you.**"**

"So," **Ace said with a sigh**, " Where is my old man and lady?**"**

"There in the blue room master Avery. Shall I announce you?**"**

"Na, I'll announce myself. And it's Ace, Doc. You know I don't go by Avery any more.**"**

"Sorry master _Ace_. A life time of calling one Avery is hard to break**."**

"I know Doc.**" Once again Ace took Lexis hand and led her into the house. She took a quick glance around. There was two large stairways that framed the equally large room leading to the same door. Doors where in both corners of the room. A hallway in front, between the staircases. Pictures from various artist Lexi had never heard of lined the walls along with vases on small pedestals. Two Suits of armor stood greeting them as they went through the hallway between the stairs. **

**Lexi let her eyes graze over the paintings and photo graphs that covered the walls of the hall. It was obliviously Aces family. Some of the paintings where rather old which told Lexi: Ace came form a long line of higher class generations. **

**'**_Is Ace a black sheep in his family?_**' Lexi thought to her self, '**_For if he was like them why would he be with me? Or am I some accident to him?_**'**

**Lexi, out of a feeling of insecurity, unconsciously squeezed Aces hand. This made him stop and look at her, "**Somethin' wrong Lexi?**"**

**Lexi looked up at Ace, not really wanting to tell him what she was thinking he looked at the photo next her on the wall and giggled, "**Is that you**?"**

**Ace looked up at the photograph and slightly blushed, "**Um, heehee, ya dat's me.**"**

**In the photo Ace was about two or three wearing nothing but yellow socks. His back was to the camera so nothing could be seen, but a babies butt. He had his head turned and was blankly staring at the camera with a thumb in his mouth.**

"Come on**." Ace said giving her gentle tug so that they could get as far away from the photo as possible. It wasn't long till a large set of double doors came into view. Ace stopped and looked at Lexi. Holding her hand still and placing his free hand comfortingly on her arm, "**Look maybe I should go in first den bring you in.**"**

**Lexi nodded, "**All right**."**

**Ace let her go and walked over to the double doors. Taking a deep breath he lightly knocked on the door before letting himself in. The door opened out wards, and as soon as they where open Ace was greated with:**

"Avery Darling!**"**

"Ah! Good to see you son**!"**

"Hey Dad, Mom, and Mom it's Ace not Avery.**"**

**Lexi slowly walked over to the door and took a peek into the room. The room looked as if to be some kinda study slash family room, and she could tell why it was called the blue room. The carpet was a deep sapphire color as the walls where covered in baby blue wall paper with sky blue borders. **

**Lexi reconsigned Aces parents from some of the hangings in the hall. Ace's father, now, stood leaning on the desk in the room wearing what looked like a navy blue lawyers uniform. Is fur was a shade darker then Aces with silver starting to show. He looked like he had been in the military at one point. As for Aces mother, who still held her son in a hug, wore a red dress, elegant yet easy to move in. She was a lighter gray then Ace with black hair that framed her face.**

"Oh Ace, when will you learn that as your mother I have the right to call you my the name your Father and I gave you.**"**

**Ace sighed as his mother let go of him, "**I still would prefer to be called jest Ace.**"**

"Well then _jest Ace_,**" His father said in a deep voice, "**where is the young women we are to meat?**"**

**Aces mother looked towards the door where she saw Lexi, "**Is that her?**"**

**Lexi felt herself freeze. Ace looked over smiled, then walked over to Lexi, taking her hand, and brought her into the room.**

"Mom, Dad,**" Ace started not letting go of Lexis hand, "**Dis is Lexi. Lexi this is my Father Adam and Mother Sabrina**."**

**Lexi, trying to suppress the nervousness growing, said softly, "I**t's nice to meat you.**"**

**Lexi felt there eyes scan over her. **

"_Indeed_ it is.**" Sabrina replied. Her voice had an edge to it. Ace father simply raised one eye brow and nodded his head respectfully though his eye remained judgmental.**

"Come, you kids must be hungry. Let us retire to the dinning room. Sabrina**." Adam offered his arm to his wife who took it. The couple older couple exited the room. Ace wrapped his arm around Lexi and soon they fallowed his parents.**

**Once they where settled in the dinning room, Ace and Lexi arranged directly across from Aces parents, Aces father let out a snap. At the sound of it several servants place napkins upon there laps. Lexi felt a little out of place by it.**

**'**_How much money do they have, when they have enough for waiters_**.' Lexi questioned to her self. **

"**A**h very good.**" Sabrina said as she flattened her napkin on her lap. Then looking at Lexi as she said it , "**Non of us want to look slovenly.**" **

**Lexis gaze sharpened. '**_Did she jest imply I'm a slob?_**'**

**She looked over at Ace, who returned a apologetic look. The waiters soon placed plates of pasta in front of all of them along with drinks pored from unlabeled bottles. Lexi took a sniff of the liquid. It registered to her as Champagne and promptly pushed the glass away from herself so that she wouldn't be tempted to drink it.**

"I suppose we should start**." Adam said looking around at all of them as soon as the servants left, "**There is a child to be born. Born to unwed couple. A couple who, as far as I've been told, wasn't even dating. Do you two care to explain this? Explain how this happened.**"**

"It doesn't matter how it happened, Father. What matters is the future of Lexi, my self, and are child**."**

**Lexi smiled at Aces reply, but it was quickly wiped away when his mother spoke.**

"It matters very much Son. How do your father and I know you weren't sudused, or of clear mind**?"**

"What**?" Lexi said.**

"I wasn't drunk if dat's what your askin'.**" Ace replied with aggression in his voice.**

"If you were on drugs Ace we'll under stand.**" Adam said.**

"I wasn't on drugs**!" Ace snapped. "**I wasn't under the influence of anyt'ing, and she didn't sudduse me!**"**

"You don't need to yell Avery.**"**

"Den don't say t'ings like dat**."**

"But Adam has a point Ace. What if she's some kinda gold digger?**"**

"Lexis not a gold digger! She didn't even know that my parents had money till after I told you guys she was pregnant!**," Ace took a quick look at Lexi. It was obvious she was getting angry along with hurt, "**And stop acting like she isn't sitting right hear!**"**

"Ace how can you even trust her word? in today world? How can you know your even the Father**?"**

"What**!?!" Lexi snapped with such an edge in her voice she was able to get all of them to look at her. "**I can tell you two don't care much for me, and honestly I couldn't give a shit what you think! But to accuse me of lying to your son about him being the father is where I refuse to stay quiet. I didn't trap him! I gave him the choice of whether or not he wanted to even be there! And I didn't sudus him. As he reminded me jest today he even made the first move**!"**

**With that said Lexi got up abruptly, tossing the napkin to the floor and accidentally spilling the glass of Champagne, and walked briskly out of the room.**

"Well, you could of at least picked a girl who didn't have such an anger issue.**"**

**Ace looked at his mother as if she was crazy, "**You got to be fucking kidding me!**"**

"Language son**!"**

"No dad! You guys sit hear insulting the girl I love and expect me to be okay with it!?! Fuck dis.**" Ace quickly ran out of the room and called out for, "**Lexi! Lex wait!**"**

**It didn't take him long to catch up with her, "**Lexi pleas stop.**"**

"I jest want to get out of hear Ace**." Lexi aid not looking at him or stopping.**

**Ace took her hand and pulled her to him. She looked up at him with tears. "**I'm so sorry Lexi**." He held her close and aloud her to cry into his chest. "**You didn't deserve any of dat... Lets get out of hear and go some place more comforting**." **

**Still holding her close to him Ace guided Lexi out of the house.**


	49. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 48

**Thank you everyone who has commented and is reading!**

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI chapter 48**

**They drove in silents. Ace kept giving worried glances at Lexi, who merely kept her head resting on the window and gazed down. It was about six thirty now, and nether of them had eaten dinner. Ace wasn't even sure he was hunger after what jest happened, but knew Lexi at least needed to eat. If not for herself then there growing child. **

"How about we get some burgers**?" Ace asked softly. Lexi looked up at him, her eyes still red from crying. She lightly nodded. After getting some fast food Ace took them to a ark where they both sat down in the grass. **

**There was still silents as they sat there. Nether of them touching the food. **

"Lexi**," Ace said softly looking at the ground between them and then at her, "**you didn't deserve any of that back there. I should of _known_ they where going to pull something like that! I'm sorry.**"**

**Lexi pulled her legs to her chest, "**You couldn't of known Ace. You have nothing to apologies for.**"**

"**I** still feel responsible for apologizing when they wont. Is there anything I can do for you? You look so sad, and I hate to think that it was _my_ family that's done this to you**."**

"It's not exactly your family that's got me down Ace.**" Lexi replied looking down.**

"Then what is it?**"**

"Mine**." She looked back at him, tears threatening to escape at the sides of her eyes. "**What your parent did was ruthless, but it was only because they care about you, Ace**." She buried her face into her folded arms atop her knees, "**What I wouldn't give to be able to talk to my mom right now, or get one of my dads bone crushing hugs**."**

**Ace came closer to comfort her, but she simply leaned away from him and put her hands up, "I**'m sorry! I don't mean to cry. I jest- I**" **

"It's okay, Lex**." Ace wrapped hes arms around her and pulled her into his lap. This time she didn't protest, "**You're aloud to cry. It's perfectly fine.**"**

**Lexi cried into his chest. He held one arm around her shoulders and had a hand on the back of her head protectively. Running his ringers around her ribbon and dangling ears. **

"You don't really talk about dem. Do you? About your mother and father, or Ryan and Bengie**." He felt her shake her head, "**Well talk to me Lex. I'm hear for you. I wont judge you. Jest let it all out**."**

**Lexi pushed away from him and looked him in the eyes, "**Yo-you really want to know about Ryan?**"**

"If dat's what you wan to talk about, den yes.**"**

**Lexi pulled herself out of his lap, thinking as she wiped her tears away from her eyes. Time to start healing, "**Okay then. Where should I begin?**" **

"How about when you met?**"**

**Lexi chuckled, "**High school. I was a sophomore and Ryan was a Senior. We had a mixed class, you know, the classes where you get 9th to 12th graders all togeather. Microsoft Application. An easy A class. We sat next to each other. Got along really well. At first we were strictly friends, but... The more I got to know him the more I liked him, _really_ liked him. I didn't even care anymore about the fact that he was three years older then me.

"I know he doesn't seem all that great to you right now, Ace. Sens all you really know of him is that he shot... But he wasn't like that back then. He was very nice, volunteered all the time, honor roll student, funny, and charming. When he asked me to go to the harvest dance with him I couldn't refuse. After that we where a couple. Did practically everything together. Even when he graduated and was collage hunting over the summer he barely was away from me.

"It was during the summer I fell into pure presser. He _never_ forced himself on me, or really did anything like that. I guess he was different then other teen age boys. Sex was the last thing on his mind. But I got worried. He was about to go off to college. Meaning parties, college girls. And every one knows what can happen there. S-so I**-"**

"You let him have you.**" Ace said for Lexi before going quiet again. She nodded.**

"**I**'d never felt closer to some one before. But we got a little clumsy. He was a week from nine teen and I was only a month away from six teen when I found out. I was two months pregnant and was freaking out. I was so scared to tell Ryan. Thinking he'd hate me for it. He was a college student now. He didn't need a baby dragging him down. But I did tell him and he was there for me.

"His parents however, he'd been living with them, when he told them. They threw him out. So he came to live with us. He was such a great father, and there for me when I needed him most. He got so exited about _every_ thing. He had this wild grin the first time I said I felt the baby move.

"Things where great for such a long time. Despite the fact we where raising a child we still did great in school and work." The smile Lexi had been bearing fell, "But then Ryan turned twenty-one, and started drinking. Innocent drinks with 'the guys' after work or school. We where living together in an apartment sens I was eight-teen then. He'd come home a little pushy, but nothing I couldn't handle. Then he came home wanting to pick a fight. Still nothing bad though. He rarely ever started a fight with me in front of Benge.

"**B**ut his 'innocent' drinking turned into a increasing problem. One day he came home, and hit me.**" Lexi delicacy traced an aria of her cheek as if there was a fresh bruise there. "I** threw some close and some of Benges toys into a back pack. Took Benge and left. I went to my parents. I wouldn't go back to him, and he understood why. But even after he left me he kept drinking.

"On Benges third Birthday. What kind of a man, even when drunk, pushes his son so hard he breaks his leg. I still can hear his cry of pain. At that point I didn't care if Ryan was Benges father or not. I applied for a restraining order. And do to the fact Ryan was an aggressive drunk was I granted it**."**

**A few tears fell from Lexis eyes, "**I suppose you know what happened after that.**"**

**Ace once again pulled Lexi into his embrace. She was a little tens as she was still getting used to being embraced like this. It had been so long sens she was in any real relationship, but she forced herself to relax into him. She felt something different about her self. Like she had jest released a burden from her very soul.**

"Thank you Ac**e." She said hugging him, "**Thank you for listenin**g."**

"It was nothing Lex**." He placed a hand under her chin to get her to look at him before he pressed his lips to hers. It was the first time they kissed sens this hole thing started.**


	50. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 49

**Thank you everyone who has commented and is reading!**

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI chapter 49**

**Lexi gazed at the old photo album. A tear dropping off her chin. Her old life displayed in front of her in still snap shot of time. She flip the page. There an image of the first time she held her son was. The next page was first steps of her baby. Then father and son asleep on the floor, both with a pacifier in there mouthes. **

**Lexi sighed and leaned back into her pillows. So many thoughts and fears in her. She looked down and gave a small rub to the taught lump growing over her belie. She was on her tenth week, 3rd month, and was now starting to show that she carried life with in her. **

**Lexi looked up as a soft knock was heard before the door gently swished open.**

"Hey, Lex. Thought y' mite be hungry.**" Ace said with a plate in his hand.**

**Lexi stared at him a moment, still a little in thought, before whipping her tears away and shutting the book. As she did so she cleared her throat and spoke, "**Um ya, thanks Ace.**"**

**Ace looked at her with a mix of concern and sadness. He and she had talked quite a bit lately, so he was sure he knew what this was about. And it wasn't Ryan this time. "**Lexi**," He spoke softly. He set the plate on her nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked at him, his head down as he thought a moment then looked at her, **"you know**," He sighed, "**You know at one point, you're going to have to get over Benge?**"**

**Lexi looked away from and started fiddling with the tip of her blanket. **

"Lexi**," Ace place his hand under her chin to get her to look at him, "**I'm not asking you to forget him. I could never do dat. And I'm not going to pretend I know what you're going through, because I can only Imagen what it's like to be in your shoes. But I am going to ask you one thing. Stop holding so tight to something you've lost. I know that sound mean, but you need to let him go, to the back of your mind and thoughts. If not to let your self be happy. Den,**" Ace let her go and placed his hand on her extended abdomen, "**for the sake of the baby. Dis baby, boy or girl, will need dere mother. I can only do so much, but I'll need your help.**"**

**He gave her a light kiss on the cheek then left. Lexi sat there, musing over what he said.**

"Are you sure about this Lexi.**" Vivian asked as she took the box from her only sibling. **

"I'm positive Vivian**." Lexi replied. Trying to convinces herself more then her baby sister. "**Ace was right yesterday. I need to move on or I'm going to miss everything going on around me**."**

**With a shrug Vivian bushed the box of old photo albums and home videos to the back of her closets high shelf. She jumped off the stool she used to help her reach, "**But why my room?**"**

**Lexi paused a moment, "**I _need_ to know there safe, and that there there. But I want them out of my sight, and in an aria I'm not going to jest go rummaging through. I know I wont go looking for them if there in your room.**"**

"I guess that makes sens to me**." The sibling wrapped arms around each other and walked into the living room before plopping on the couch. "**Lexi**?"**

"Hmm**?"**

"Dose Ace know your hiding you old albums from your self**?"**

"No, but I don't think he'd object. Besides it's not like I need to tell him everything**."**

**Vivian shrugged, "**Where is Ace? Its a nice Saturday. He didn't go into work or something did he**?"**

"No, he didn't. He said he went to pick something up.**"**

"Like what**?"**

"Don't you think your being a little noise Viv**?"**

"No**," Vivian replied looking up with a slightly sing-song voice, "**I'm jest being curious**."**

"Curiosity killed the cat.**"**

"Ah, but satisfaction brought him back, my dear sister, and besides I guess it's a good thing I'm a rabbit**."**

**Lexi rolled her eyes. "**Look, jest like I don't need to tell him everything, he doesn't need to tell me everything. I don't know where is, or what he's up to.**"**

**Vivian shrugged and turned on the tube. Flipping through she said, "All right then. You sure are different with Ace. I remember when you and Ryan were dating. You guys ALLWAYS knew."**

**Lexi held her arm a moment wile letting her eyes examine the floor, "**Vivian, if you couldn't tell, Ace and I aren't exactly dating or anything.**"**

"Then what _are_ you two doing? I mean**," Vivian muted the television and turned to her sister. Looking more serous then Lexi had ever seen her, "**_what_ are you guys? You basicly jest said you two aren't a couple, yet your having a baby together, living together, have proclaimed that you _love_ each other, you let him _kiss_ you, and don't think I haven't seen you kiss him back, and I don't think either of you are going to go looking for a date some time _soon_. So if you're not at the vary least boyfriend and girlfriend, what are you?!**"**

**Lexi held her sisters gaze. She didn't know. What were they? They weren't married or anything that serious, but saying they where friends would be a lie. Even claiming they where boyfriend and girlfriend seemed to be to simplistic. **

**Lexi broke away from her sisters light blue eyes, "**Ace and I are... are complicated Viv. That's all.**"**

**Vivian took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her noise with a sigh then placed them back on, "**All right Lex. At least it's nice to know you two are _something_.**"**


	51. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 50

**Thank you everyone who has commented and is reading!**

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI chapter 50**

**Lexi opened Aces door, turned on the light, and walked over to his bed were he slept, "**Ace... Ace wake up**" She smiled as she felt it again, "**Ace**."**

**He let out a soft grown before opening his eyes and looking up at her, "**Lexi? what is it?**" He sat up. His blanket slipping down to show that he preferred sleeping shirtless. Waking up a little bit more, "**Is somet'in' wrong**?"**

"Nothings wrong. Jest skooch over a little bit.**" He did and she sat next to him on the bed. Lexi took his hand and placed it over her extended abdomen.**

"Lexi what's-**"**

"Jest wait a moment**." Lexi started to hum. Ace slightly jumped and retracted his hand when Lexi smiled.**

**He looked at Lexi with a smile, "**Did da baby jest?**"**

"Kick? Yes. It started to happen jest a few minuets ago. I got up to go to the bathroom, and when I couldn't fall back to sleep I started to hum to my self and then I felt it. So came in here let you feel i-t-t.**" Lexi giggled, "**Sorry, it's kicking again**."**

"Come here.**" Ace said as the tow rearranged there sitting positions. Now they both sat in the middle off the bed. Lexis back to Aces chest as his legs framed hers and they both there hands on Lexis stomach. Feeling there baby kick for the first time.**

**Lexi continued to hum, but eventually started to sing the song to the tune she had been humming:**

"So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain. Wave good-bye to cares of the day. And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain. Sail far away from lullaby bay.**"**

**Soon the baby stopped and went still within it's mother. **

**Ace smiled, "**You know what I think?**"**

"hum**?"**

"I think you jest sang the baby to sleep**."**

**Lexi softly giggled, "**You think so?**"**

"Nah, I know so**."**

**Lexi yawned, "**Then baby has the right idea. Time to sleep.**" Lexi started to get up, but stopped when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him "**Ace**?"**

"You know...**" Ace looked away for a moment, "**you could sleep in here...T-tonight, at the least.**"**

**Lexi looked at him a moment before slipping off the bed. Ace looked down with a sigh. When he heard the door shut he looked back up, and smiled. Lexi smiled back at him as she turned off the light. As they snuggled close to each other Lexi couldn't help remember the question her sister had asked her last month. She knew the answer now.**

**They where lovers. And they were happy.**

**That had been five months ago. **

**Now Ace and Lexi sat on the couch in the lounge aria of there office. The guys around them talking about today being nothing but a paper work day. Lexi sat back down on the couch slowly. Careful not to lose her balance. Once settled Ace wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. **

"Lexi why are you even here**?" Tech asked, "**You're suppose to be on maternity leave**."**

"Ya, that kid could pop any time.**" Duck said with a slight smirk. Lexi gave him an omnipresent glance.**

**She sighed, "**This again. Look if I was stuck at home I'd have no one to be with or talk to. Besides the people I'd need to contact if I went into labor is right. Exception of Viv, who's in school. And I jest wanted to be with Ace today**."**

**Duck rolled his eyes and shrugged, "**What ever.**"**

**Lexi slightly readjusted as she felt another, stronger, '_cramp'_. She'd been having them all day and they've been getting more constant and strong with in the last few hours. She took a deep breath. She knew what it meant. She hadn't told Ace yet so that he wouldn't freak out, but now was the time. Soon she would be entering hard labor.**

"Ace**."**

**He looked at her and smiled, "**Yes, Lex?**"**

"**I**t's time to go**."**

**He looked at her confused, "**What do y' mean**."**

"I mean**," She looked down at herself and gave her belie a rub before feeling another contraction. She released a muffled moan.**

"Oh**!" Ace was on his feet in less then a second helping her to hers, "**_That_ time to go**!"**


	52. TOP FLIGHT: FBI Chapter 51

**Thank you everyone who has commented and is reading!**

**TOP FLIGHT: FBI chapter 51**

"You can do it Lexi.**" Ace said supportively. He sat next to her on the hospital bed. He held her hand in his. Her grip on his hand painful, but he felt he little ground to complain compared to what she was going through. Tech had made them all watch a Labor and Birth video after Duck had made a crud comment to Lexi, and non of the guys knew how women could go through it (especially more then once).**

**Lexis body pushed into him as she let out another screech. Her body instinctively pushing the child with in her out. **

"That baby is crowning**." The female doctor informed the bunny couple then looked at Lexi. Her breath was raged and sweat matted her hair to her forehead. Tiredness and tears ringed her eyes, "**All we need in one more, strong, push**."**

**Lexi slowly nodded before starting to push again. Mixed with her scream was the doctors voice, "**We've got the head.....Shoulders.......legs and-**"**

**The wail of a new born infant brought silents to all other sound in the room. Both Ace and Lexis gaze shot up at the wailing ball of gunk covered gray fur in the doctors hands. It's tiny hands grasping at every thing and nothing at the same time.**

"It's a boy!**" The Doctor announced. Emotions flowed through the new parents. Ace kissed Lexi before walking over to preform the task of cutting the umbilical cord. They smiled at each other as he did so. The doctor wrapped the child and handed him to his mother.**

**Ace wiped away a few of her tears as he sat back down then looked down at his son. He felt like tearing up himself at the thought. He had a son. Lexi held the child to her heart and softly said hush as the childes wails seemed to be silenced at his recognizeation of his mother.**

**Thats when for the first time they got to see all of there child. From his gray and white fur, the short poofs of blond sprouting around his head, to the left green and right blue eyes. **

"He's beautiful Lexi.**" Ace said with his arm around her and his free hand softly stroking the child's head.**

"Ya**," Lexi said with a smile then looking at Ace, "**He kinda looks like his daddy.**"**

**Ace chuckled as he felt a warm sensation deep within his chest. A pride had never experienced before.**

**Lexi gave him a warm look, "**hold out your arms Ace.**"**

**Aces ace went a little worried as she started to hand him the babe. The infunt looked up at him before yawning. Aces heart skipped a beat as he felt the child wiggle closer to his chest. Ace, now prity sure he had tears in his eyes, said, "**He's so small.**"**

**Lexi giggled, "**Don't worry, he'll get big fast.**"**

**There was a moment before they had the child fully cleaned up, clothed, and had Lexi moved out of Labor and Delivery to recovery. **

**Ace walked out into the waiting room where the guys, Zadavia, and Vivian were waiting.  
They all looked up at him, Vivian running up to him.**

"Well**?" She said. Excitement rushing through her to be an aunt again, and worry for her sister. Wondering if anything went wrong.**

**Ace smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "**would you like to meat your nephew**?"**

**Vivan grinned widly at him and nodded. Ace gave the motion for them all to fallow. **

"Hi guys**." Lexi greated them. She looked tired, they all did, but at the same time she looked happier then any of them had seen her in a long time.**

**Lexi held the baby in a position so that all could see the sleeping infunt.**

"Aww, He's adorable Lexi**." Rev said softly. Non of them, even Duck, raised there voice ubove a loud wisper. **

"erka ooks lik igs father.**"Slam comented.**

"All exept the hair**." Zadavia repliedwith smile**

**Vivian stroked the childs check, "**Can I hold him, Lexi?**"**

**Lexi gave the child a kiss before carfully handing him to him aunt.**

"So what's his name?**" Tech asked.**

**Ace and Lexi looked at each other. Slight relization dawning on them.**

"Wow**," Ace commented, "**dis hole time we haven't really dicused a name**."**

"How could guys not of thought of a name. Isen't that like the most important thing to deside before the kid is born**." Duck said.**

**They all where quiet a moment before Lexi smiled and looked at Ace, "**How about Avery**?"**

**Ace looked at her, "**Avery? As in _my_ name, Avery?**" **

**Lexi nodded, "**You said I could keep it, and now I wan't to give it to are son**."**

**Ace remembered the short time in the car before he had introduced Lexi to his parents. He gave a small smile, "**How about Avery Jay Bunny**?"**

**Lexi giggled with happines, "**I think we jest agreed**."**

"Well then**," Vivian said lookeding at the babe, "**it's nice to finally meat you Avery.**"**

**The child was then carfully passed around to each of its family and adopted family members. The men he would someday call unkle and wemon he would call Auntie and then back to the two would be gifted with the lable of mommy and daddy. Thats when the doctor came back in.**

"All right it's time for the mother and baby to have some rest. So every one out**." The doctor started showwing them all out, but then looked at Ace, "**You can stay if you like. You are the father after all?**"**

**Ace nodded with a smile.**

"Good, has a name been given**?"**

"Avery Jay Bunny**." Lexi informed.**

**The women wrot down the name given on the paper cliped to her clipbord then looked at Ace, "**Could you pleas sighn the birth sertificut**." **

**Ace took the clipbordHe placed the A of his name then paused for a moment before wrighting his name.**

**He then read the names**

**Avery Jay Bunny, born in Saint Mikles Hospitable.**

**Mother: Lexi Mare Bunny**

**Father: Avery (Ace) James Bunny**

**With a satisfied sigh he handed it back to the doctor. The doctor also read it and nodded, "**That will do fine Mr. Avery. You guys will recive a 2 copies of birth sertificuts when you leave. One will be a government copy the other will be a hospitable one. Now you get some sleep**," She smiled at Lexi then looked at Ace, "**And you too. You guys jest went through twelve hours of hard labor you deserv it**."**

**She left and Ace sat back next to Lexi on the bed. He settled the infunt down into the small plastic container that hospitables use for the infunts and made sure it was next to Lexi.**

"I'll be right back Lexi. You try and get some sleep, Kay?**"**

**Lexi smiled a tired grin as she rolled onto her sidean place one hand on th rime of the 'baby bed'. Ace smiled wider before leaving the room. He walked into the waiting room. He gave small nods and smiles to the guys. He also gave nods to the other men in the room who were obviusly also newly made fathers. Similer expressions plaster to there faces as his. He looked to a corner of the room were he saw what he was looking for and walked to it. He slipped several quarters into the pay phone before punching in the numbers. He took a deep breath as he heard it ring.**

**There was a greating on the other side.**

**Ace cleared his throught before saying in a tired voice, "**Hi, mom....Look don't start doing dat. Askig why I havent called when you know why I haven't, mom.**" There was no hostility in his voice, "**....I jest called to tell you I'm in the hospitable right now. I-..... No I'm fine dad. It's just...I wanted to tell you guys dat I have a son**."Ace chukled loveing the way the words fit his mouth, "**I have a son now. Lexi jest finished having da baby. I thought you guys would like to know you're now grandparents and dat you guys might wan't to come here to da hospitable and see him.....**"Ace's brow rinkled in confution, "**What do y' mean 'why would you guys come and see da baby'. He's my son-....**"Agretion shot through him. He wanted to slam the phone, but looking around at all the people and new familes he desided to holed hi temper. He spoke with out yelling or raising his voice, but aggretion was his underline tone, "**Yes I'm sure He's mine.......How could you say that about Lexi! She jest got done bringing your grandson into dis worled. You know what, no I wont let you talk, If that's how you guys are going to be tourds Lexi and da baby den as far as I'm conserned you guys are strangers and my parents are dead! Good bye , Mrs. Sabrina**."**

**With that Ace slamed the phone back onto it's hook. He slightly shook with anger, before letting out a frustrated grunt and resting his head on the wall. He took deep breaths to calm himself. Pushing his parents out of his mind he Lexi and Avery fill it. Added togeather with Vivian, and Tech, Rev, Slam, Duck, and Zadavia. His family. The people who mattered to him. The people he loved. His brothers and sisters, lover and son. **

**He felt the heat of anger melt into the warmth of affection. With a new smile he wanderd back to Lexis room. She'd fallen asleep. She looked happy and peacfull. Right now she was all that mattered.**

**Though then he didn't know in a month his father would have a back injery. Ace will refuse to see him and refuse to let them see his child or know the childs very name. Lexi will convince Ace to go see them and bring Avery with him. Claming if he dosen't do it he'll forever regret it. This jester will change his parents mind about his love and they will all be on good terms from there on out.**

**After that, in years time, Ace will take Lexi as his wife and they will have another child. A girl named Lilith. Vivian will graduat high schoole and go off to college. Tech and Slam will find some one to love and marry. Duck will have an acidentle family of twin boys and will happily love them and there mother. Rev will come acrost a orphaned girl and take her as his daughter. **

**They all will quit there dangerus jobs and take to be normal citesens. But they will remain in contact with there old boss and friend Zadavia.**

**But at this moment in time all Ace knows is that the women he loves has given him a son, as he wrapps his bady around hers. Placing his hand next to hers on the rim of were there baby slept. He sloly slips into the happy bliss of sleep.**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**That's it! That's the end! It dragged on WAY longer then I had expected, but I hope you all liked it and I hope that ending was satifiying enough!**


End file.
